Second Chance
by The Hikari Within
Summary: When given a second chance, it's always wise to take it, whether you realize you're taking it or not. With old memories forgotten and new ones to make, can Riku Replica enjoy his new life or will old memories resurface to cause problems? RikuReplicaxOC
1. Default Chapter

**Summary**: When given a second chance, it's always wise to take it, whether you realize you're taking it or not. With old memories forgotten and new ones to make, can Riku Replica enjoy his new life or will old memories resurface to put a damper on the new life that he has?

**Warning**: There will be some Yaoiness throughout the beginning of the story! Not much … just some.

**Hikari**: Okay so, I just want to say that this story is based off the Chain of Memories manga. For those of you who haven't read it … it's pretty much the same as the game ((big duh there)) except in the manga ((start reading the story if you don't want to know what happens)) Riku Replica's cause of death was by Naminé's hands. She smashed his heart and he died dead … I know … so sad. So yeah, I just wanted to say that so there won't be any kind of confusion with this chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

**Second Chance****: Default Chapter**

* * *

"Naminé," – the blonde jumped – "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be watching over Sora's progress."

"I-I know but …" Naminé sighed as she turned to the lifeless doll, "I feel as if it's my fault that he ended up this way."

"Technically it is …" the male with the fiery hair commented, not making matters any better, "You shouldn't worry about him anymore. His place in life is over, no matter how short it was. You can't change that, Naminé, no matter how hard you try."

"But he didn't disserve this …" Naminé spoke as she gently cupped the doll's face within her hand, "He was special. He had his own heart, his own personality, and I took that away from him. I forced him into a roll he didn't want to play, and now … he's … There has to be something that I can do."

"I know you'd like to think that Naminé but –"

"Please, Axel," Naminé begged, "Please help me …"

The flurry of dancing flames sighed before quickly looking away. Those blue eyes … just looking at them reminded Axel of _him_. After that, Axel was unable to say no.

"Maybe … there's something in Vexen's lab that can help us," Axel spoke, bringing hope to Naminé's brilliant eyes, "But you have to stay with Sora, got it!"

"Yes, of course," Naminé said with a smile, "Thank you so much, Axel!" With that said, Naminé embraced Axel's torso in an affectionate hug.

"Yeah, yeah …" Axel muttered before gently pushing the girl away, "Get going."

"Right," Naminé said with a nod before running off, a gleeful skip in her step as she disappeared up the stairs.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Axel sighed as he lifted the doll from the ground and disappeared within a portal of darkness.

--------------------

"You've got to be kidding me …" Axel muttered after opening the door to Vexen's lab.

The room itself was dark and bleak, and it didn't get any better after he flipped on the lights. It was a disaster area, to say the least, and the longer he looked at it, the more depressed he got about having to dig through all of Vexen's crap in search of his notes. Axel sighed as he pushed a few empty tubes and bottles off a table, breaking them in the process, before gently setting the doll upon its cold surface.

"Well, I better get started …" Axel spoke while cracking his knuckles before digging through the first stack of papers.

Many hours later, Naminé decided to stop by and see how Axel was progressing, only to find him sound asleep at Vexen's desk. Stepping over books and strange devices, Naminé slowly made her way over to the sleeping Axel before gently tapping his shoulder.

"Mmm … eh?" Axel mumbled before spotting Naminé, "Oh … Naminé, I'm sorry I didn't—"

"It's okay, Axel, I'm sure you've been hard at work all day," Naminé spoke, "So, have you found anything yet?"

"No, nothing on the replica, but I have found many doodles having to do with Marluxia's death," Axel replied, "I'm quite fond of the one where his thorny vines are choking him. Wanna see? I've been saving them."

"Oh … no thank you," Naminé shyly replied, "I just wanted to see how the search was going."

"Right … I'll get back to work …"

"It's okay, Axel, rest a little longer if you feel like it," Naminé said with a soft smile before cautiously leaving the room.

Axel wasn't stupid, he could see past her sweet smile for how she truly felt. She didn't want him sitting around collecting doodles because deep down she was suffering. Every time she looked at the replica it only caused her pain to know that his death was her doing. All she wanted was to right what she had done wrong as quickly as possible. Axel knew this, and what he also knew that Naminé didn't, was that if she continued to suffer on the inside then she may accidentally cause Sora to suffer along with her. He had to find those notes, and fast.

--------------------

Naminé sat in silence as she sketched bits of Sora's true memories while at the same time kept an eye on the boy as he slept peacefully within his chamber. The blonde was so involved with her art that she didn't even realize the dark figure that had appeared behind her. Without warning, a handful of papers were waved in front of the girl's face, easily startling the fragile blonde as she dropped her colored pencils and leapt from her chair.

"Oh man … I'm sorry, Naminè. I didn't mean to scare you." Axel apologized, scratching sheepishly at the back of his head.

"I-It's okay," Naminé stuttered as she tried her best to regain her composure, "Are those-"

"Notes? You bet they are," Axel spoke with a wide smile spread out across his face.

"For—"

"The replica? No," Axel spoke, watching as Naminé's hopeful smile disappear, "I'm kidding, Naminé."

"So, those _are_ the notes for creating his heart?" Naminé questioned.

"Yep," Axel replied as he handed Naminé the notes, "I'm leaving you in charge of decoding Vexen's chicken-scratch handwriting."

"It can't possibly be that har- … Oh my …"

"Yeah … Good luck with that."

--------------------

"That should do it …" Naminé sighed after finishing off the last touches to the replica's heart.

"So … is he alive now?" Axel questioned, concerned that the doll hadn't bothered to move yet as he poked childishly at his arm.

"He should be …" Naminé spoke before leaning down and placing her delicate ear against his chest, "Yes. It's faint, but I can definitely hear a heartbeat."

"Great! So … what now?"

"First I need to suppress the memories of the events that happened here," Naminé began, "Then, if it's okay with you, could you send him to a world far away from here, so that he can begin a new life?"

"Sure, I can do that. No problem," Axel replied as he scratched absently at his left cheek, "So you're just going to send him off somewhere with no recollection of who he is or where he came from?"

"I think it would be easier to give him no memories than false ones," Naminé sighed, "At least then he can just think it's amnesia and move on with his life, creating new memories that he can cherish. I don't want him to be fooled by false memories for a second time … not after what happened …"

"I see … I suppose you have a point …" Axel agreed, "What about a name? You can at least give him that? Maybe something like … Siru!"

"I think I'll just leave it as Riku," Naminé giggled at Axel's enthusiasm.

"Awww … You're no fun."

"There … it's done …" Naminé breathed a small sigh of relief, "Send him somewhere nice, Axel."

"I'll do my best …" Axel promised before summoning a portal of darkness beneath the boy.

"I wish you many happy memories, Riku," Naminé whispers before gently kissing the doll's forehead.

"Make us proud, son," Axel teased.

Both of the Nobodies watched with smiles on their faces as Riku's body slowly sank into the abyss of darkness where he would soon start on a new journey … A new life … where he could be himself.

* * *

**Hikari**: So, how was that for a first chapter? Pretty spiffy, huh? … -coughs- Anyway, in the next chapter we get to see where Axel sent him! Yay!! Sadly, there will be no more Axel or Naminé ... Awww ... so sad. Okay so, the name Siru comes from Sora and Riku. SoRa + rIkU SIRU. The name was one of the names rumored to be Roxas's name before they revealed it. –giggles- I just felt like putting that in there for some odd reason … I guess to show how much Axel is obsessed with Roxas. XP So yeah, that's all. Review if you feel like it!

((By the way, if you hadn't noticed, I'm not the best speller in the world, so I would greatly appreciate it if anyone or everyone corrected anything that they spotted throughout the chapters. Thank you for you time!!))


	2. Chapter 1

**Second Chance****: Chapter 1**

* * *

"_I've never seen an outfit like that before … Do you think he could be one of _his _followers?" A male voice questioned._

"_Let's just leave him alone—"_

"_We can't do that!" A third voice shouted, "It doesn't matter what side he's on! He needs our help!"_

"_You don't know that, this could be a trap," The first voice stated,_

"_If it was a trap, we'd already be caught!" The third voice commented with a snide tone._

"_Even so, I think it would just be best if we left him alone."_

"_But—"_

"_I wonder what the symbol on his chest means …" The second voice pondered._

"_Ah! Kaz! Don't touch him, you idiot!" the third voice grumbled before a vivid smack was heard. _

"_Stop it, you two! I think he's waking up …"_

The lonely darkness surrounding Riku began to slowly fade as the unknown voices around him continued to bicker amongst one another. It wasn't until a solid poke in the chest made him realize that he was no longer dreaming. The eternal darkness was gone, even though the question of why he was there still lingered on within his mind. Why was the darkness the only thing he could remember? Where had he been? Where was he now? Who did the voices belong to? Luckily for him, most of his questions were about to be answered.

Silence consumed the area as Riku slowly opened his aqua eyes and stared up at the hazy sky above. It wasn't until a moment later when a young face peered down at him. It was an odd sensation to see the young boy's lips moving without sound. The voices were there before, so why couldn't he hear them now? All he could do was stare up into the boy's brilliant blue eyes that reminded him so much of the sparkling ocean. Wait. When had he seen the ocean?

"Hey! Can you hear me at all?" The boy questioned, startling Riku as his sense of hearing suddenly returned.

"Maybe he's deaf," The second voice from before replied as he appeared next to the younger boy, both of them staring down at him now.

The second boy seemed older than the first with more of a lean face, a head full of wild tan hair, and bright emerald eyes. Now seeing them both together, the first boy looked as if he were around the age of fourteen with his rounded – not yet developed – face and the other looked to be about seventeen or eighteen. The younger boy had more of a _cute_ appeal to him with his shaggy blonde hair falling into his face while the rest was pulled back into a small ponytail, while the other had a rugged look with his patchy beard and scruffy hair that probably hadn't been brushed in a week.

"Don't crowed around him," A third voice spoke as he pushed the two away and squatted down to Riku's level, almost getting a little too close, "Are you hurt? Shake your head if your not."

As far as Riku knew, he was perfectly fine so he slowly shook his head at the new male. This boy seemed even older than the other two with a strong, well-defined jaw line and intense ice-blue eyes that seemed to almost glare down at him, but he could tell it was just his own way of looking serious. He looked to be around nineteen or twenty with a pale complexion and midnight hair pulled back out of his face that allowed his eyes to naturally stand out.

"Good ..." The male sighed, "Can you speak boy?" Riku gave the man a nervous nod as he slowly tried to squirm his way out of the male's heated stare.

"Maybe you should back off him a little, Seth," The younger boy spoke, "I think you frighten him."

The oldest boy let out a grunt as he took the young one's advice and slowly stood, giving Riku a comfortable amount of space, only for that space to be invaded moments later. The youngest boy dropped down to Riku's level and held out his hand to help Riku up into a sitting position. Once he was leaned comfortably against a nearby tree trunk, the interrogation continued now that they knew he wasn't a mute.

"So what's your name?" The youngest questioned as he gave Riku a warm smile to let him know that he was welcomed.

"…" Riku remained silent for a moment in deep thought, unsure of what his name was for well over a minute until it finally hit him, "I'm Riku."

"Riku … That's a nice name," The youngest replied with an ever-present smile upon his face as he continued, "I'm Jet and these are my two friends, Kaz and Seth."

"That's a pretty unusual outfit, Riku," Seth stated, jumping into the questioning process, "What land do you hail from?"

"Uh … I …" It wasn't until then that he realized that the only thing he really knew about himself was his name. Everything else was … darkness. "I don't know."

"Really?" Seth asked in a scornful manner, "Do you truly not know, or are you trying to hide something from us?"

"N-no … I really don't know …" Riku sighed, "I … can't remember anything …"

"Hmmm … Take a look at your chest. Does the symbol spark any kind of memory?" Seth questioned, "Is it from a clan of some sort?"

"I don't know …" Riku replied as he stared down at the odd, heart-shaped symbol upon his chest.

"Stop pestering him, Seth," Jet huffed, "It'll come back to him eventually, right Riku?"

"Yeah …" Riku spoke, unsure of himself.

"So … he has amnesia," Kaz chimed in, stating the obvious, "I wonder what caused it …?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Seth questioned, "You're not feeling any pain in the back of your neck or head?"

"No, I'm fine …" Riku replied before he turned to Jet and watched as he tugged on the sleeve of his bodysuit.

"This material is so … stretchy," Jet stated, completely fascinated by it, "I've never seen any kind of cloth like this … or heard of it for that matter."

"So I'm guessing your not from around here …" Seth sighed, clearly annoyed with Riku's _amnesia_.

"Where is here?" Riku asked.

"Well, right now we're in the Land of Yaden about a day away from the city of Uvan," Jet replied before pulling out a map and pointing to the general region of where they were, "Does any of this sound familiar?"

"No …"

"Then I guess you don't know what's been going on throughout the lands," Seth mused.

"No … Why? Is there a war or something?"

"Not exactly …" Jet sighed.

"There's a murderer roaming the lands known to all as the Silent Killer," Seth explained, "The red dotes on the map indicate the locations that he has struck in the past year. The blue dotes are the locations of those that have survived his attack."

"There aren't many blue ones …" Riku solemnly replied.

"Sadly, you're right," Seth sighed before sitting down next to Riku as he began to dig through his bag.

"Man … you just had to get him started," Kaz sighed, "I'm gonna go see if I can find some food."

"Bring back something good this time," Jet teased.

"What are you talking about," Kaz huffed, "I always bring back something good." Jet grinned as he watched Kaz disappeared into the thick foliage of the surrounding forest.

"Okay, so here are a few newspaper clippings that I've collected over the course of the year about the Silent Killer," Seth spoke as he laid out a few sheets of paper for Riku to see, "Those that survived state that he is in fact a male around six feet and three inches tall, and was covered from head to toe in black armor with a red tint to it. I can only assume that the red tint is blood." Seth pulled out two more sheets, "These two kills were two days apart. The first was in the Land of Javor and the second was in the Land of Falso, which take at least three weeks of walking to get from one to the other."

"Many believe that he is a master of the forbidden arts and can travel through the shadows," Jet added.

"Or, the more logical possibility, is that he has accomplices, or followers," Seth replied as he studied Riku's reaction to this news, yet he was disappointed to see that it had no effect over him.

"You know a lot about him … Are you after him?" Riku questioned.

"Yes, that's why we're heading for Uvan because that's where one of the survivors lives," Jet answered, "We're hoping that he may know more that he might not have wanted to reveal to the press."

"So … Why are you after this Silent Killer?" Riku asked.

"Jet and I are survivors by chance," Seth replied.

"What do you mean 'by chance'?"

"Well, I was visiting relatives at the time of the attack, and the only reason why I'm still alive today is because my father didn't speak of me much. Only a handful of the people in my hometown knew that I was his son," Seth sighed as he began to repack the clippings of newspaper, "So I can only assume that the Silent Killer was unaware of my existence as well. Jet, however, is a different story."

"I somehow managed to dodge a few of his attacks, but not all of them," Jet pointed to the scar that cut clear across his left cheek just below his eye, "Had it not been for Kaz showing up at my house during the attack, I would be dead right now."

"The only thing that bothers me about this is why he ran away when Kaz showed up," Seth pondered, "As you've seen, he's nothing special."

"That's not nice, Seth," Jet chucked before turning to Riku, "I really don't know why he spared me … or the others for that matter, but I don't really care because it's a sign of hope, you know what I mean?"

"So, are you doing this out of revenge?" Riku asked.

"Yes. For our families, and the many other families that have been slain by his blade," Seth replied.

"And to stop him from making more suffer," Jet added.

"Do you think you'll be able to do it?"

"We'll try," Jet replied with a smile.

Not even a minute later, Kaz broke through the foliage dragging behind him a strange beast. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath before turning to the others with a panic stricken look upon his face.

"We have to go!"

"Why—"

"Just get off your asses and run!" Kaz shouted.

"Great Gods, Kaz, what the hell did you do?!" Jet shouted as he leaped from the ground.

"_I_ didn't do anything!" Kaz growled right before a ferocious roar erupted from within the forest and the ground began to tremble beneath the groups' feet.

"What is that?" Riku gasped as he shakily stood from the ground.

"No time to explain! We need to get out of here!" Kaz shouted as he took off into the forest once again, followed close behind by Seth.

"Come on Riku!" Jet shouted before latching onto Riku's right hand and following after the others, leaving Riku no choice but to be dragged along behind the boy.

As the two fled the clearing, Riku looked back over his shoulder to see what kind of creature was after Kaz, only to regret it moments later. Out of the forest leapt an enormous beast that landed on all fours with an earth shaking force that cause both Riku and Jet to stumble. Riku watched as the beast rose, now standing on its hind legs as its muzzle sniffed the air before its yellow eyes locked on Riku and Jet right before they disappeared into the forest. Riku was unable to see the beast after that, but the image still stayed fresh in his mind. Its muscular body was covered in a thin layer of auburn fur except for the thick main around his head that was matted down with mud making it look closer to dreadlocks. However, the scariest part of the beast was its thick, black claws and razor sharp fang that Riku clearly saw when the beast snarled at the two before they entered the safety of the woods.

"What the hell was that?" Riku gasped.

"_That_ … was a Gorgon," Jet growled as he quickened his pace to catch up with the others, "You have some nerve to anger a Gorgon, Kaz! What the hell did you do?!"

"Nothing!" Kaz called back, "He's only after my kill. I guess he had his sights on it too."

"Then give it to him!" Jet screamed.

"Are you kidding me?! Look at this meat! It's gorgeous!" Kaz growled, "Like hell _he's_ going to get this when _I_ was the one who did all the work of killing it!"

"You're more of an idiot than I thought you were!" Seth grumbled, "Just throw it back!"

"Screw you! This Borso is mine!"

"If we don't die from this I'll be the one to kill you, Kaz!" Jet screamed.

Trees flew past the group as they weaved their way through the forest trying desperately to throw the best off their trail, but the Gorgon was persistent and never once slaked off in its chase. Had it not been for Jet's firm grasp upon Riku's wrist he would have given up a long time ago when his legs began to weaken. The will power to live was the only thing anyone was running on now, and it wouldn't be much longer until that too gave out. Unfortunately, the group ran into a rather large snag in their escape as they came to an abrupt stop at a steep cliff that was at least well over three stories high.

"Fuck!" Kaz panted as he stared down the cliff's edge.

"What now … genius," Jet growled between gasps as he tried his best to catch his breath.

The beast was approaching fast now as the earth beneath them began to tremble once again. It was too late now; there was no chance of escaping, not in their vulnerable condition. Luckily for them they didn't need to run. The earth beneath the group began to weaken until the whole chunk of land they were once standing on crumbled, leaving them with no choice but to tumble down the side of the cliff with the land.

When it was all over with, the four males were left in a pile of mud and dirt at the base of the cliff. They had survived … but not by much. After that, the Gorgon ceased his chase, finding it pointless to follow after them down the cliff, so, with a few dissatisfied grunts, the beast turned and headed back into the woods quietly.

Silence consumed the group as they focused what little energy they had left on catching their breath. They continued to lay there, motionless, for well over five minutes with their appendages spread out over one another in an exhausted and lazy manner, not even bothering to get off one another. Jet had been the unfortunate one to end up at the bottom of the pile with Kaz's legs tangled with his and Riku's head and part of his upper torso resting on his stomach. Seth, on the other hand, was the lucky one and somehow managed to land a few feet away in a soft pile of dirt.

"Woo!!" Kaz shouted, breaking the silence as he threw an arm into the air only for it to fall back to the ground seconds later with a soft thump, "Now wasn't that fun!?"

"I'll have fun … when my fingers are wrapped securely around your scrawny neck … and your cheeks begin to take on a satisfying hue of violet," Jet coldly spat as he shoved Riku off his body before crawling on top of Kaz, and, just when his fingers where good and tight around Kaz's neck, Seth ripped the two apart.

"Now's not the time to be fighting," Seth growled, his icy eyes burning with rage, "No matter how much of an idiot some people may be."

"So we got chased by a Gorgon, big deal," Kaz huffed, "At least we'll be feasting like kings tonight!"

"Almost like kings," Jet sighed, "We ran out of bread last night because _somebody_ had to be a pig."

"Great Gods! You two are awfully hateful today!" Kaz snapped as he stood from the ground, "You should be kissing the very ground that I stand on for catching this prized meat, but instead you have to be all negative about it." Kaz continued his rant as he began to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jet questioned.

"To find some wood so I can cook my Borso for you ungrateful heathens!" Kaz roared before disappearing into the woods.

"Are you okay, Riku?" Jet questioned after realizing that Riku hadn't bothered to move from his spot on the ground, "You seem oddly quiet … Is something wrong?"

"It's just … looking at that beast reminded me of a different creature," Riku muttered as he stared up at the sky in deep thought.

"What kind of creature?" Seth questioned.

"I don't remember what they're called … but there eyes glowed that dangerous yellow like the Gorgon's eyes did."

"I don't know of any other creature besides a Gorgon with such eyes," Jet mumbled, "Do you, Seth?" Seth, however, only shook his head in response.

"Never mind … it's pointless …" Riku sighed as he slowly lifted himself from the ground.

"Don't think like that, Riku," Jet grumbled, "If it's a memory then it has to be important … Especially when all you can remember is your name."

"Yeah, but something just tells me it's irrelevant. I'm probably just making it up to give myself something to remember anyway," Riku replied, "and even if it is a memory … it's probably better left forgotten."

"But Riku—"

"Don't push it, Jet," Seth warned as he pulled out his map, "Riku obviously doesn't want to talk about it."

Jet let out a soft sigh as he pulled his legs close to his body in a protective manner before resting his head upon his knees. Riku couldn't help but feel a little bad for the boy when all he was trying to do was help; however, Seth was right, he didn't want to discuses such creatures. Whether they are real or figments of his imagination, the felling that he got when he first thought of them was chilling, and he figured it was best just to forget about them all together.

"Well," Seth spoke up, breaking the uncomfortable silence, "I think we may have veered off track a little bit from that event, and it'll probably take a few hours to get back on track."

"Fantastic," Jet softly griped.

"Then again we may have ended up in the right direction," Seth continued, "I wonder …"

"What?"

"If we're less than a day away, I bet if someone climbed up high enough into one of these trees we could see Uvan," Seth muttered.

"After that run? I don't think so," Jet spat, "but after I rest a little longer and get some of that Borso in my belly I'd be happy to be your scout."

"Because that's all you're useful for," Kaz spat as he entered the conversation once again as he dumped the pile of stick he had gathered upon the ground.

"Take that back!" Jet roared.

"Make me." Jet growled before kicking down the teepee of sticks Kaz was trying to build. "I hate you."

"I hate you too, Kaz," Jet replied with a smirk.

--------------------

"I can see a town in the distance!" Jet shouted from above as the rest of the group awaited at the base of the tree for the young boy to climb down.

"How many buildings do you see?" Seth questioned. There was a moment of silence before Jet spoke up.

"Well over forty!" Jet replied.

"Good, that has to be Uvan," Seth muttered before calling back to Jet, "Thank you, Jet. You may come back down now."

"See, I didn't throw us off course," Kaz spat, "If anything I got us closer." Seth simply rolled his eyes as he ignored the teen.

"Did you finish packing the food?" Seth questioned.

"Of course," Kaz replied with a snort, "I would never let such fine meat go to waste."

"Okay …" Jet sighed as he leapt from one of the lower branches and landed gracefully, "The town is in that direction," – Jet pointed off in a random direction – "and I'd say it's less than a day away. We'll most likely reach the town a little after noon tomorrow."

"See! See!!" Kaz playfully jabbed his elbow into Seth's side, "I cut at least five hours off our trip."

"Knock it off, Kaz," Jet warned after noticing the irritated gaze dancing within Seth's eyes.

"Let's just keep going and cover as much ground as we possibly can before nightfall," Seth ordered as he took the lead, followed close behind by Kaz and Jet with Riku bringing up the rear.

As their trudge through the forest continued to drag on, Riku found himself being slowly left behind. It wasn't that he was tiered and couldn't keep up, Riku just felt … out of place. Sure, he was glad to be with such a colorful bunch of people, but when he was around them he felt black, and black doesn't belong in a rainbow.

"Riku?" Jet spoke, knocking the silver-haired teen from his thoughts, "You're so quite and so far away from everyone else. What's on your mind?"

Riku's gaze slowly fell on the cheerful blue who had left the other colors to walk next to the lonely black to keep him company. He admired the brilliant blue for all his efforts. He always seemed to try so hard to help black to fit in with the other colors, despite the fact that black wasn't a color at all. Black had no sparkle like blue, no flare like red, or even a hint of energy like yellow. Black was just boring black, and he would never belong.

"Nothing important," Riku quietly replied.

"Well, then what's wrong?"

"Nothing—"

"Liar!" Jet immediately snapped, "Now I'm going to ask again, and this time you're going to answer. Got it?" – Riku gave the boy a small nod- "What's wrong, Riku?"

"I … fell like I don't belong here," Riku sighed, "with you and the others."

"Nonsense," Jet huffed, "You're just shy."

"I-I'm not—"

"You haven't gotten used to us," Jet spoke, "It's the same with Kaz and Seth. They're just hesitant about you. I mean, can you blame them? You have no recollection of who you are or where you came from, and your outfit isn't very friendly either. Don't get me wrong, I'm not blaming you because it can't be helped that you have amnesia, but you just have to give them time before they can start trusting you."

"What about you?" Riku questioned, "How can you trust me so easily when they can't?"

"I guess I'm just a trusting person by nature," Jet replied, "Which is probably going to get me killed one day, but that's life."

"So they're afraid of me …"

"They don't know you."

"I don't know me," Riku stated, "Aren't you frightened by that?"

"A little," Jet honestly replied.

"Then why aren't you like the others … keeping a safe distance from me?"

"Well, if I was like everyone else, then you'd be one lonely guy," Jet answered before flashing Riku a cheesy grin.

"Hey! Quit lagging behind you two!" Kaz shouted as he and Seth impatiently waited for the two teens to catch up.

"Come on!" Jet spoke before pulling Riku along behind him.

Talking with Jet seemed to brighten Riku's spirits a little. There was just something about the boy that seemed to bring out the bright side of Riku and give him a little hope. Maybe, with a little more help from blue, the darkness surrounding Riku would lift and let his true color shine through. Maybe, just maybe, there was a chance that black could become part of the rainbow.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do _not_ own Kingdom Hearts or Riku Replica.

**Claimer**: I _do_ own Jet, Kaz, Seth, and this world!! Yay!! I own something!!

**Hikari**: Look at that … a bit of my art classes are starting to appear in my writing now. It was only a matter of time. For those who don't know, or may have forgotten, red, yellow, and blue are the primary colors that make up every other color. And for those who want to argue with me that black is a color … it's not. Color is composed of light and black is the absence of light; therefore, not a color, but if given the chance – and a little light – it can be any color … or every color – white. Which explains a few things within the story, most of which I already pointed out –curses- but there are still deeper meanings that you, the readers, may figure out. –coughs- I'm done with my rant now. o.o;;

((Thank you again BondxWithxNobody for helping me find the é for Naminé's name!!))


	3. Chapter 2

**Second Chance****: Chapter 2**

* * *

Nightfall arrived quicker than everyone thought it would, leaving Seth reluctant to stop for the night and set up camp. The four of them sat in silence around a small fire that Kaz had thrown together, not yet ready to sleep despite the tiring events that had happened earlier that day. However, unknown to Riku, the real reason why Seth or Kaz had refused to sleep yet was because of him. Sure, Riku seemed harmless enough, if anything he was just a lost puppy tagging along with the group to escape loneliness, but there was something bigger that worried them.

The mysterious symbol upon the boy's chest brought many troubling thoughts within the minds' of the older males. What if he was part of some clan? Wouldn't his fellow members be after him? What if he was one of the Silent Killer's followers? True, he seemed harmless now, but what would he be like when he finally remembers who he truly is. Would he be out for their blood? Then there was the thought that maybe he was lying about his memory loss. What if, when they were all fast asleep, he would rise and finish off the killings his Master had left him with? Precautions were a must tonight.

"We should go ahead and rest," Seth stated, "I'll be the lookout for the first half of the night and Kaz can take the second half."

"What about me and Riku?" Jet questioned.

"You and Riku just rest for the night," Seth replied, "You'll get your turn tomorrow."

"Okay," Jet agreed as he began to dig around in his bag for a moment before pulling out a blanket. It wasn't until Jet turned to Riku a few moments later when he realized that Riku had nothing to sleep with, "Oh ... Riku … you don't have a …" Jet trailed off as a small blush graced his rounded cheeks before speaking up again, "If you want to you can share my blanket."

"Jet," Kaz hissed quietly before kicking the boy in his right shin.

"What the hell, Kaz?!" Jet spat before the two exchanged a few heated stares, continuing their conversation with expressions alone.

"Don't worry about it," Riku muttered, "I'll be fine."

"No you won't," Seth stated before tossing the teen his bag, "Just use mine. I'll take Kaz's blanket when it's his turn to keep watch."

"Okay … Thanks," Riku replied, giving Seth a warm smile.

"I suppose we'll have to buy Riku his own gear," Jet stated.

"As well as a new set of clothes," Seth added, "We'll gain too much attention in town walking around with him in that getup."

"Are you kidding me!? We don't have that kind of munny!" Kaz gasped, "We barely have enough now to buy our own food … unless." A devilish smirk graced Kaz's lips as his emerald eyes fell on little Jet.

"No, not again …" Jet sighed, "Why can't you do it?"

"You're the one who brought it up," Kaz stated, "Besides, none of us can pull off _the look_ as well as you can." Kaz's eyes then fell on Riku, "Then again … Riku could probably pull it off too …"

"What are you talking about?" Riku questioned, unsure of if he truly wanted to know that answer.

"You'll find out tomorrow," Kaz chuckled before snuggling into his blanket.

"Kaz …" Jet whined, "Don't make me do it again …" Kaz however, ignored him, "Seth … Talk some since into him!"

"Kaz, it's humiliating—"

"That's the whole point," Kaz grinned before turning on Seth, "Besides, I know you like it Seth, so don't even act like you don't want him to do it."

"H-how can you even say such a thing!" Seth roared, even though the blush upon his cheeks said different.

"I can't believe you two!" Jet shouted.

"What the hell is everyone talking about?!" Riku finally shouted after confusion and curiosity finally got the best of him.

"I don't want to talk about it!" both Jet and Seth grumbled simultaneously before Jet hid under his blankets and Seth walked off to lean himself against a nearby tree.

"You'll find out soon enough," Kaz spoke up, before silence consumed the group, forcing Riku to turn in early for the night.

--------------------

The next day, everyone was packed and ready to head out after eating the last of the Borso for breakfast. Once the sun had risen over the horizon, the team of four were just beginning there trek through the forest, hoping to at least make it to Uvan by noon; however, some people proved themselves to be troublesome this early in the morning, and the further they went, the further Jet began to trail along behind.

A small smile graced Riku's thin lips as he glanced over his shoulder at the zombie known as Jet as he trudged along at a slow pace with his eyes barely open. Never would he have guessed that Jet was a late starter with his cheerful and optimistic personality. If anything he was expecting the boy to be the first one up with a bright grin upon his young face ready to greet the new day. To tell the truth, Riku was glad that the boy wasn't so predictable, and, though he would never admit it, he found Jet's behavior … _cute_.

"I may not remember much, but I'm pretty sure walking through a forest with your eyes closed isn't such a great idea," Riku muttered after slowing his pace so that he was walking along side Jet.

"I've only had them closed for a few seconds," Jet spat, "It's not like I can't remember what's a few steps ahead of me."

"I'd be more worried about a certain someone taking advantage of that to trip you up."

"Just one day and you already have Kaz pegged," Jet chuckled, "I'm impressed … then again, Kaz does have a simple mind."

"I can hear you," Kaz grumbled.

"So? This should be nothing new to you," Jet replied, Kaz, however, chose to ignore the comment.

"Just hurry up and wake up," Kaz muttered, "You're slowing us down … like always."

"I don't wanna wake up yet," Jet whined before leaning on Riku's shoulder, "Carry me, Riku."

"You're kidding me, right?" Riku snorted before bumping Jet's head off his shoulder, "Quit being lazy."

"Damn it …" Jet cursed, "And here I thought you would actually be nice to me …"

"Sorry to disappoint you," Riku chuckled as he ruffled Jet's hair, only for his hand to be batted away a few seconds later, "So … um … what about this plan for munny? Anyone want to fill me in on the details?"

"Do you really want to know now?" Kaz questioned as he glanced back at the two over his shoulder, a mysterious gleam within his emerald eyes.

"Umm … Well, I guess—Ouch!" Riku shouted after being roughly kicked in the ankle by Jet.

"No … he doesn't," Jet coldly answered in Riku's place.

"Don't worry Riku, in a few short hours we shall reveal to you our master plans," Kaz spoke before draping his arm lazily over Riku's shoulder, "And when the time comes, my young friend, be sure to take notes for this is a once in a life time opportunity!"

"…Or just wait until we run out of munny again," Jet grumbled.

"True …" Kaz sighed, hating that his dramatic moment had been ruined, "But it's best the first time around, and, because this munny is for your stuff, you have to help out."

"Okay … What do I—"

"All in good time, my friend," Kaz hushed as he placed a slender finger over the silver-haired boy's lips, "All in good time …"

--------------------

'_A few short hours my ass,'_ Riku couldn't help but think once they had _finally_ arrived at the town well over eight hours later. Honestly, Riku was beginning to think that hanging around with these three was a bad idea. Then again, he should have thought that the moment they mentioned the Silent Killer. For all he cared, the Silent Killer could have him, as long as it would put him out of his misery. Out of the eight hours they had been walking, they only stopped once to rest, which only lasted a little over ten minutes. Riku was exhausted and only half the day had passed.

However, because they had made it to town, Kaz could now reveal his master plan. Riku was a little anxious – to say the least – and was a bit disappointed when Kaz stalked off with Jet in tow to have a little _chat_. While the two were gone, Seth tossed Riku Kaz's bag and ordered him to change into the teen's spare set of clothes seeing as the two had about the same stature. The only problem that Riku ran into during this process was how to get out of his current outfit. The silver-haired teen had searched up and down for a zipper or a button but found none. It was as if the outfit was a second skin, and would forever remain that way. It wasn't until he completely gave up the attempt when the astonishing event happened.

"Damn it," Riku sighed as he looked to the sky for and answer, "I just want out of this … thing!"

Riku let out another heavy sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair, and amazingly, he was able to feel each strand pass through his fingertips. Quickly, Riku jerked his hand back and stared down at his them as he watched the material evaporate in a think, black mist. A few seconds later, the entire suit had vanished, leaving Riku standing butt naked in the middle of the woods. He then quickly dressed himself and returned to where he had left Seth.

"Does everything fit okay?" Seth questioned as he looked the boy up and down.

"Yeah," Riku replied as he stared down at the simple blue tunic, and baggy grey pants he had changed into; a dramatic difference from his last getup.

"Where'd you put your suit?"

"Oh … uh I just stuffed it in the bag," Riku lied. Had he told him that it just vanished when he commanded it to go away then gaining the male's trust would become even harder than it already was.

"Alright, just hang onto it for now," Seth replied before his eyes ventured elsewhere and a small blush graced his cheeks.

"My I present to you my master plan!" Kaz proclaimed from behind.

Riku slowly turned to face Kaz only to be amazed at the blue-eyed beauty that stood before the teen. A blush instantly graced Riku's cheeks after realizing that the beautiful creature he was gawking at was none other than Jet. The boy's brilliant blue eyes, now lined with mascara, stared sadly up at Riku as his shaggy golden locks had been released from his ponytail to frame his face elegantly. Jet had made a remarkable transformation into a woman with the help of a flowing lavender colored skirt, white tunic, and a black corset to help accent – and create – curves that a boy shouldn't have. Not only that but he had two sets of lumps upon his chest that looked remarkably real. So real, that Riku was unable to take his eyes off them.

"Riku, may I introduce you to our lovely wildflower, Jetta," Kaz spoke up with an enormous grin upon his handsome face before pushing _Jetta_ forward.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Riku," Jet spoke, and surprisingly his voice was that of a young lady's.

"Isn't he great?!" Kaz shouted as he placed his hands firmly upon Jet's shoulders, "He hasn't hit puberty yet so he can do a perfect feminine voice."

"Shut up," Jet growled as he rolled his beautiful blue eyes.

"I don't understand …" Riku finally spoke up, "What's the point in dressing Jet up like a woman?"

"To con drunk, old men out of their munny," Kaz stated as if it were obvious.

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"You, my dear Riku, are the instigator," Kaz replied, "You go into the bar a few minutes before Jet does, sit back, listen to his pitiful story, cut into the conversation, and be a gentleman by giving _her_ our munny so the man _she_ was talking with attempt to best you by offering _her_ more munny."

"Because everything is a competition to men," Jet added.

"And it's easier to make suckers out of the drunken ones," Kaz grinned.

"So … that's it?"

"Yep, that's the master plan," Kaz replied, "So, are you ready, Riku? Do you think you should practice first?"

"P-practice?"

"Yeah …" Kaz gently pushed Jet forward, "Practice on Jet to try and make him swoon for your manliness." Kaz chuckled, enjoying this moment way more that he should have been.

"As if I need to practice for that," Riku said with a snort.

"You cocky bastard, you!" Kaz chuckled as he pushed Riku towards the large town, "Let's get this plan into action!!"

--------------------

Riku sat within the smoky bar with a tall glass of room temperature water in hand as he waited on Jet to make his grand entrance. He took a long sip of his water, wishing that it was chilled, but to get ice it would have cost him a tiny portion of his friends' munny. They already didn't trust him, so he didn't need to go around spending their munny that they had entrusted him with. This whole plan wasn't just to gain more munny, it was a test of his trust, and he would make damn sure that he passed it with flying colors.

The silver-haired teen's eyes were soon ripped from his glass of water as his friend, the now lovely Jetta, quietly made his entrance. Already half of the men in the bar were eyeing the gorgeous creature as he made his way to the bar. Slowly, Jet positioned himself next to his victim and began to work his magic.

"What'll it be, ma'am?" The bartender questioned.

"Is your water free?" Jetta questioned, as he stared up at the bartender with his misting blue eyes.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good, that's all I'm able to afford right now …" Jetta sighed as he cupped his face within his hands, sobbing silently.

"I hate to be a bother miss, but what troubles you?" The male next to her questioned. The bait had been cast and the drunken male instantly began to nibble at the hook.

"Oh … it's nothing …" Jetta muttered as he quickly tried to compose himself.

"Here you go ma'am," The bartender spoke as he placed a chilled glass of water in front of the _woman_, free of charge.

"It can't be nothing," The male huffed as he watched Jetta take a few dainty sips of his drink.

"Well, my traveling companion just up and left me this morning," Jetta spoke as he stifled his fake sobs, "I could only watch from the window of my hotel room as he left town with another woman." Small cockatiel tears began to trail down the _woman_'s cheeks, "That horrible witch! If I ever see her again I'll rip out those beautiful auburn locks from her skull and shove them down her throat!" Jetta slammed his fists into the table before turning back to the man, "And to make matters worse he took all of our munny and left me with absolutely nothing …"

"That's terrible .." The male sighed.

"I know …" Jetta sobbed.

"A beautiful woman such as yourself should never shed such tears of sorrow," Riku spoke from behind as he made his entrance into the conversation.

Jetta turned slowly to his voice as Riku gently cupped the boy's face within his hands as he swiped the glistening tears from Jetta's cheeks with the soft touch of his thumbs. The _woman_'s cheeks began to glow a soft pink as Jetta giggled lightly.

"You flatter me," Jetta giggled as he quickly adverted his eyes.

"I only speak the truth," Riku replied before holding out the small pouch of munny, "I want you to take this. It's not much, but hopefully it will help you in your troubling time of need."

"Oh my!" Jetta gasped as he took the pouch away from the boy, "Thank you so much!"

What came next was something that Riku never would have expected. Jet reached out and cupped Riku's chin with his free hand before gently pulling the boy down to his level. A bright blush lit up Riku's face as Jet pressed his lips against Riku's cheek in a soft yet tender kiss. It only lasted for a few seconds, but even after the boy pulled away the kiss continued to linger upon Riku's cheek.

"May the Gods shine good fortune upon you," Jetta spoke as he smiled warmly up at Riku.

"May they do the same for you."

"They already have, good sir," Jetta replied as he watched Riku quietly make his way out of the bar, leaving Jet to finish reeling in the bait.

"Oh man, Riku! You were perfect!" Kaz nearly squealed as he leapt onto Riku's back while giving him a playful noggie, "You did so much better than Seth did his first time," Kaz chuckled at the thought, "He nearly freaked when Jet planted that kiss on his cheek."

"We don't have time for this …" Seth grumbled, "We have to get Riku to the next bar."

"Right," Kaz agreed as he slid off the male's back.

"Another one?" Riku gasped, "We're doing it again?"

"Of course we are," Kaz stated, "We're not gonna get enough munny for all your crap in just one hit. You gotta work for it, Riku!" Kaz then turned to Seth, "Now hurry and take our instigator to the next bar!"

--------------------

Around an hour, two bars and a tavern later, Riku and Jet had successfully coned four men out of their munny with a little extra on the side from a few of the nosy ones. Riku fled the last bar with a stratified grin upon his young face, still in a small daze as he touched his right cheek absently. Like every other kiss he had received from the young boy, the feeling of his soft lips against Riku's cheek continued to linger long after the kiss was already given. He wasn't sure why his cheek tingled in delight from the simple act, or why his heart would begin to pound every time the boy drew him near, but whatever the reason; he liked it.

"Riku!" Jet gasped after leaving the bar to find his friend standing in an alley, "You were so great!"

"You were way better that I was," Riku replied, snapping out of his daze as he turned to the womanly male as he ran up to him.

"We made so much munny!" Jet squealed as he leapt into Riku's arms.

The two laughed in merriment as Riku grasped the boy by his shapely hips before lifting him off the ground and into his arms as they twirled around happily. Riku had no idea why he was so happy, or why Jet was so happy either. Honestly, he didn't really care. He was just happy to see Jet happy.

After noticing the flushed expression upon Jet's face, Riku realized it was time to put the boy down. However, as he was setting his feet upon solid ground, Riku couldn't help but feel a wave of remembrance wash over him. There was something about Jet's appearance that reminded him of someone else, someone close to his heart. For a second he could have sworn an image of a young girl flashed before his eyes. Then, just like that, the image was gone, and Riku couldn't seem to recall her face.

"Are you okay, Riku?" Jet questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Riku muttered as he gently swiped away a fake tear that he had neglected a moment ago, wiping away some of the foundation upon Jet's cheek to revile a small portion of his well hidden scar, "How long ago did you get this?"

"Huh? Oh … that …" Jet sighed before answering, "five weeks and three days ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah …" Jet muttered as he began to wipe the rest of the foundation from his cheek, "I try not to think about it."

"Sorry …"

"It's okay," Jet replied with a warm smile, "I like to think that when I finally find the Silent Killer I'll either get my revenge or join them. Whatever happens, I'll be the winner. So that always cheers me up …"

"… Yeah …"

"Hey Riku!" Kaz shouted from behind.

Riku slowly turned to face the teen only to be smacked in the face seconds later by – what Riku guessed to be – a bag. Upon pulling the item off his head, Riku discovered that his guess what correct, and what he held in his hands was a well crafted, black messenger bag.

"Like it?" Kaz questioned.

"Yeah …"

"Good, because that's your bran new bag," Kaz replied, "Now you can become a pack mule too!"

"We even had enough to buy you a blanket for camping," Seth spoke up, "And we still have enough munny to get you at least two sets of clothes and dinner at a cheep restaurant in town."

"Then we can rent a room for the night!" Jet proclaimed before tossing Seth his pouch of munny.

"We can't waist our munny on luxuries, Jet," Seth huffed before stuffing the pouch down into his own bag.

"Just this once," Jet wined, "Don't you think I disserve it after all the work I put in to getting it?"

"But our munny—"

"We have enough for a room and food, and we'll still have more left over to put in our emergency reserve!" Jet stated, "I haven't had a bath in week Seth, and neither have you or Kaz. We reek!! I'm sick of having to smell the both of you and I'm sure Riku is too and he's only been with us for a day!!" The two turned to Riku to make sure Jet's statement was fact, but Riku wasn't going to get in the middle of it as he tried to slink back into the shadows of the alley.

"Okay … fine," Seth grumbled, "We'll get a room after Riku gets his clothes and we see Old man Kivas."

"Oh yeah," Kaz chuckled, "I almost forgot we were here to see that geezer. How he managed to survive the Silent Killer's attack I will never know …"

"Yes, but first Kaz has to get me out of this damn corset," Jet growled, "It's killing me …"

"Right …" Kaz sighed, "Just go ahead and take Riku to a tailor and we'll meet you there." Seth simply gave the teen a small nod before stocking off, leaving Riku to follow after him.

--------------------

After Riku had bought both of his outfits at a price that was surprisingly lower than what Seth expected, the two waited outside the store for the others to arrive. Honestly, Riku was uncomfortable around the male, probably because he knew that he was constantly judging every action he made. However, Riku did enjoy the silence, and something told him that Seth enjoyed it as well.

"You proved yourself quite useful today," Seth spoke up, breaking the uncomfortable yet welcomed silence.

"Uh … Thank you."

"How … did you do it?" Seth questioned as a light blush began to shine upon his cheeks, "You seemed unfazed by the whole plane, even when Jet … kissed you. Are you … gay?"

"Not that I know of," Riku joked, "But really it's no big deal. I mean, sure he's a guy, but everyone else sees him as a woman, so it doesn't really matter … not that it should anyway … Besides, it's not like he really means for the kiss to be special. It was just for looks."

"Right, I understand, not that I really care because after your performance today I no longer have to be the instigator," Seth muttered with a small smirk upon his thin lips, "Well, I do hope that you can continue to prove your worth." Riku couldn't help but feel somewhat insulted by his statement. Luckily Seth continued with another question, otherwise Riku would have regretted the snappy remark he was fixing to make. "Do you know how to fight?"

"Um … I don't know."

"I suppose we'll find out tomorrow then."

"What are we doing tomorrow?"

"I've set aside a few days out of the week to train Jet in sword fighting," Seth replied, "He's a great kid, but kindness will get him nowhere. He already knows a few tricks, but not enough to save his ass in another battle against the Silent Killer." Riku remained silent, not knowing what to say to that, but luckily Seth continued, "If you were once a fighter, then training with us should jog your memory fairly quickly. Even warriors who have retired from the battlefield for years can pick up a sword and jump back into battle with ease."

"I hope you're right …"

"You're already done?" Kaz questioned as he approached the group with Jet at his side, who had succeeded in transforming back into a male.

"Unlike you, Riku goes in knowing what he wants and finished in half the time you take," Seth replied dryly, "Not only that but he's a great bargain shopper."

"Impressive," Jet spoke up as he stared down at Riku, "Looks like you know how to dress yourself nicely too. Better watch out, Riku, with those sharp looks all the ladies will be after you." Riku couldn't help but chuckle. Even he had to admit that the clothes he picked out for himself looked as if they we made for him. His black tank-top, baggy blue pants, and pale yellow vest looked perfect on him.

"Looks like I let you down, Seth," Riku sighed, "I'm still going to gain attention."

"No shit," Kaz stated, "No one as young as you has silver hair. You'll gain attention no matter what you wear."

"Good point," Riku muttered as he stared down at a few locks of hair resting on his shoulder.

"As much as I'd like to stay here and chat, I do believe that we have something better to do," Seth spoke up as he stood from the ground and dusted himself off.

"Right," Jet agreed with a small nod, "Mr. Kivas has to be somewhere close by. We need to find him before nightfall."

"Let's get going," Seth said as he once again took the lead, not even bothering to wait on the others as he walked off.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Riku Replica or Kingdom Hearts.

**Claimer**: Everything having to do with this world is mine!

**Hikari**: Ever notice how no matter what world you go to, the currency is the same … munny … even though the worlds are completely separated and know nothing about one another. Convenient for little Sora, eh? … and to make the game easier, but that's not the point!! I just thought I'd throw that in there and make the currency in this world the same! Yay! Munny for everyone!! n.n


	4. Chapter 3

**Second Chance****: Chapter 3**

* * *

"What?!" Both Seth and Kaz shouted simultaneously.

"I-I'm sorry, but this isn't the city of Uvan," One of the towns women replied as her three friends giggled softly at the group's misfortune, "This is Jaston City."

"Jaston …" Jet muttered as he examined his map, "Oh man … we're way off course."

"No kidding," One of the girls replied, "Uvan is at least four days from here."

"Why wasn't there a sign?" Kaz questioned.

"There is, but it's only on the North gate because that's where most travelers come from," The first girl replied, a sad smile upon her young face.

"Damn it! That's not fair!" Kaz grumbled.

"Just shut up, Kaz!" Jet huffed, "We're even further away than when we started … and it's all your fault!!"

"It's just a minor set back," Kaz stated, "Don't get so uptight about it."

"Thank you for your time, ladies …" Seth sighed before storming off with Kaz in tow.

"No problem!" The girl replied as her friends giggled softly behind her.

"What are we going to do now?" Jet questioned.

"We're going to buy our supplies and continue on," Seth replied, "We have at least five to six hours of daylight left so we can put a dent in our four day hike."

"But what about getting a room?!" Jet shouted, "We need baths!"

"We'll find a stream or river on the way there!" Seth snapped his patience now expired.

"Damn it, Kaz!" Jet screamed as he kicked said friend, "That damn Borso cost us five more days of walking and my weekly bath! I hope you're fucking happy!!"

"I am!!" Kaz snapped back.

"Guys, I really don't think now's the time to be shouting at one another," Riku sighed, already getting a headache from everyone's bickering. However, his comment only received a heated glare from his so called friends.

"Kaz, bread. Jet and Riku, vegetables and fruit," Seth muttered, so furious that he was unable to make complete sentences, "I'll be at the east gate."

"What makes you so—"

"Kaz, just shut up and do as he says!" Jet growled as he stormed off, followed hesitantly by Riku.

After everything had been purchased, the group continued their traveling in an uncomfortable silence that lasted for the rest of the day. When nightfall arrived, camp was set up and dinner was distributed to everyone, and even then no one said a word. By the time the stars had begun to twinkle in the darkened sky, Seth had scheduled Jet, Kaz, and himself to keep watch throughout the night. It was obvious that Seth still didn't trust Riku, but at least he would be getting another full night of sleep.

However, despite the nearly full day of walking, Riku was unable to slumber. So instead, he enjoyed the starry night above. For some reason, Riku felt as if he could stare up at the sky for hours on end and be swept away in its majestic presence. It was relaxing, but, sadly, not relaxing enough to lull him into a deep sleep.

"Is something on your mind, Riku?" Jet questioned softly as he poked at the dying fire with a stick.

"Why do you ask?"

"You're the only one still awake," Jet commented, "I normally can't sleep when something's bothering me, so I thought I'd ask to see if it was the same for you."

"I see …" Riku trailed off, "I wish I could say something was on my mind, at least then I would have an excuse for not being able to fall asleep." Riku sighed as he continued to stare at the sky, "Maybe it's just the sky …"

"What about it?" Jet asked as he too began to stare at the sky.

"It's just so beautiful," Riku muttered, "It reminds me of … home."

"Home? You remember where you used to live?"

"No …" Riku chuckled, "Staring at it gives me this warm feeling inside. The feeling you get when you arrive home after a long journey. It's a welcoming feeling … a feeling of belonging and acceptance. If that makes any sense at all …"

"It makes perfect sense," Jet replied, "I suppose that since you can't remember where you truly belong, the sky is the next best thing considering it'll always be with you, no matter where you go. I think you feel that way because even if you are far from home, you can look to the sky and feel like you're home again, laying out in your front yard without a care in the world."

"Yeah …" Riku agreed with a soft sigh, "I only wish that all the trees weren't in the way so I could see the whole sky."

"Even then, you wouldn't be able to see the _whole_ sky."

"No one likes a smartass, Jet," Riku spat before rolling over and covering himself with his own blanket, "I guess I'll try to sleep now …"

"Good-night, Riku."

"Night, Jet …"

--------------------

"_Wow … Would ya look at that!?" Riku gasped as he stood staring at the sky with wide aqua eyes._

_He wiggled his tiny toes, digging them into the sand below as he continued to watch the sky above with a gaping mouth. The sight was beautiful, with the thousands of twinkling stars shining down on the little boy. However, it was something greater that stole his attention. Many stars, more than he could count at the time, were flying through the sky at an amazing speed._

"_That's more wishes than I can make," Riku chuckled as he hastily tried to think of something to wish for, "Umm … I wish for … a puppy! And … and …" Riku paused as he glanced over at his friend hiding behind a tree, "What's wrong?"_

_The little girl, maybe a year younger than Riku poked her head from around the tree with a panic stricken look upon her chubby face. Her brilliant blue eyes became hazy as she tried her best to be calm about the situation, but was failing miserably. Quickly, she focused her gaze on the sand letting her golden locks hide her tears._

"_W-what if one of the stars hit the island …" The girl muttered._

"_Don't worry," Riku spoke sympathetically, "If a meteor comes our way I'll just knock it back into space!" Riku then proceeded in swinging his wooden sword around in the air to show the girl his powerful swing._

"_Y-yeah," The girl spoke softly, not fully convinced._

"_Don't worry …" Riku sighed as he took the little girl's hand within his own before gazing up at the sky, "… I'll always be here to protect you." The girl simply smiled up at the silver-haired boy before glancing up at the sky._

"_You should make a wish before they're all gone," Riku stated._

"_R-right," She sighed, "… I wish … to stay friends with Riku forever!"_

_A soft smile graced Riku's tiny lips as he tightened his grip upon the little girl's hand. He was touched by his friend's lack of selfishness with her wish, and, even though she was younger than he was, Riku admired the girl._

"_That's a wasted wish," Riku spat, catching the look of hurt within his friend's eyes, "You already know that we'll always be friends."_

"_Forever?"_

"_Forever," Riku repeated._

"_I want to give you something, Riku …" The girl shyly spoke before digging around in her pocket before placing an item within Riku's open hand._

"_What is it?" Riku questioned as he stared down at the star shaped object._

"_It's my lucky charm …"_

"_Oh ... wow ..._ _Thank you, –" Riku's voice faded away as his lips continued to move, mouthing out the young girl's name. _

The two children began to slowly fade into the darkness of the night sky around them as Riku began to stir in his sleep. Slowly, he opened his eyes just a crack to stare up at the morning sky. The sun hadn't peaked over the horizon yet, but the stares had disappeared as the sky began to turn a light purple and the clouds took on hues of magenta and orange. The sky was beautiful, but not as beautiful as it was last night.

"Good, you're up," Seth spoke, "You want to help me get the others up?"

"Do I actually have a choice?" Riku muttered lazily.

"No."

"I didn't think so …" Riku sighed before he untangled himself from his blanket and crawled over to Jet to _try_ and wake the boy, "Come on, Jet. Get up."

Jet, however, ignored the silver-haired boy and continued to sleep peacefully, but Riku wasn't about to give up that easily. Riku began to poke playfully at the boy's cheeks, sides, and shoulders until Jet could no longer ignore him and he had to swat his hands away.

"Leave me alone," Jet grumbled as he knocked Riku's hand away before he got the chance to poke at his cheek again.

"Not until you wake up," Riku replied, now making a game out of the situation, seeing how many times he could poke the boy before he hit him. So far his record was ten.

"Damn it, Riku!" Jet shouted as Riku grew tiered of the game and caught the boy's wrists, "You're worse than Kaz."

"I'll take that as a complement," Riku replied before pulling the boy into an upright position, "Come on, Jet. Up!"

Riku chuckled at Jet's failing attempts to free himself from his grasp, and couldn't help but smile at Jet's childish grunts and moans. He was simply adorable, and the longer Riku smiled at him the more aggravated the boy got which only gave Riku even more of a reason to smile. It was a never ending cycle that eventually did end with Jet pined beneath Riku.

"If you can sleep after all of your struggling then go for it," Riku spoke, a light hue of pink upon his cheeks from the position they had ended up in.

"I hate you …" Jet growled, panting softly as he worked on catching his breath.

"That's nice. What would you like for breakfast today?" Riku questioned as he began to dig around in Jet's bag, still seated upon the boy's abdomen.

"Just give me the first fruit you can find …" Jet replied as Riku dropped a rounded red fruit upon Jet's chest.

"Anyone else want some fruit?" Riku questioned seeing as his struggle with Jet had woken up Kaz. Both boys replied with a nod, so Riku tossed them both a fruit and pulled one out for himself before snacking on it.

"Riku? Why haven't you gotten off yet?" Jet questioned, confused as to why Riku was still seated comfortably atop him.

"… My leg is stuck," Riku replied, blushing softly as he pointed down to his right leg which was tightly wrapped with Jet's blanket that was still currently wrapped around the boy as well.

Jet simply rolled his lovely blue eyes before biting into his fruit with a soft crunch, still too tiered to do anything about Riku's predicament.

--------------------

Once breakfast was finished and Riku was freed from the clutches of Jet's blanket, the group set off in their long and boring trek to Uvan. The day flowed along smoothly, only stopping every so often for a moment of rest or bite to eat. Seth wanted to cover as much ground as possible before stopping for the day only to start a new kind of labor – training.

"This looks like a good place to stop and set up camp," Seth commented upon coming to a small clearing, "And look, a small stream for you to bathe in, Jet."

"Yay …" Jet muttered with little to no enthusiasm, "I could have taken my bath in a tub … with warm water-"

"But I can't and it's all Kaz's fault. I hate you Kaz!" Kaz mocked, finishing off Jet's sentence for him, "We've heard it all before, Jet." Jet simply ignored the teen as he turned to Seth.

"Why are we stopping so soon?" Jet questioned, "It's at least three more hours until nightfall."

"I think it's time that we get some training in, don't you think?" Seth replied with his own question, "We haven't practiced for at least four days now. I don't want you getting rusty already."

"True …"

"Take Riku and go through your stretches," Seth ordered before turning to Kaz, "So, great hunter, want to find us some more prized meat for dinner?"

"I'd be honored," Kaz spoke with a sly smile.

"If you end up getting chased again don't bring it back to the campsite, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah," Kaz huffed, waving the dark-haired male away as he headed into the woods alone.

Seth then turned to the remaining boys and watched as they both leaned down and reached for their toes. He smiled after watching Jet grasp onto the toe if his boots before openly mocking Riku, who was just barely touching his shoes with his middle fingers. Seth gave the two a moment longer as he pulled out two wooden practice swords from Kaz's bag before joining the two.

"Jet, I want you to continue with your warm up exercises while I run a few tests on Riku," Seth ordered before tossing the wooden sword at Riku, "Let's find out what you know about sword fighting, shall we?"

For a moment, Riku stood in silence just staring down at the wooden sword as a few memories began to slowly return. He could recall fighting with swords similar to this one when he was little with another boy. He was a silly looking boy with wild brown hair that defied the laws of gravity, big yellow shoes, and a goofy grin like none other; however, despite his looks, he was an amazing warrior. With these new memories, Riku was sure to have the upper hand.

"I think I may surprise you," Riku replied with a devilish smirk upon his lips before taking his fighting stance.

"I hope so," Seth spoke as he too positioned himself in a fighting stance.

Silence consumed the area as the two squared off, each of them trying to calculate their first move. Each wanted the upper hand, but only one would get it. Without warning the two charged at one another and right when Seth was about to strike, Riku took a flying leap over the teen. Seth's sword swiped air as Riku flipped gracefully over the fumbling teen before striking him in the back seconds before he landed with a soft thump.

"A lucky hit," Seth spat before quickly spinning around, his wooden sword clashing with Riku's before both jumped back to keep a safe distance.

The two squared off yet again, but this time, Seth was the first to charge. Riku had to quickly switch to defense as he effectively blocked every hit until he finally found his opening. The dark-haired teen's sword was defected yet again, sending Seth stumbling as Riku took advantage of his opening and struck his enemy in the side. However, after the hit, Riku began to get cocky and had dropped his guard. Seth took this opportunity to strike as he swung for Riku's head, but the silver-haired teen ducked just in time, but what he couldn't avoid was the roundhouse kick that Seth delivered afterwards.

"What the hell," Riku moaned as he rubbed his sore jaw, "I thought this was a sword fight?!"

"I never said that," Seth spoke, an amused smirk upon his face before turning to face Jet, who had stopped in the middle of stretching to watch the two fight, "You want to tell him what he did wrong."

"You underestimated your enemy," Jet replied matter-o-factly, "Just because you're fighting with weapons doesn't mean that your enemy is going to stick to using just that weapon. In a life or death battle, anything goes." Seth gave his pupil a proud nod.

"You're good, Riku, I'll give you that much, but you're not great," Seth spoke as he approached the teen before holding the tip of his sword at the boy's throat.

"Is that so …" Riku muttered before swatting at Seth's sword, knocking it out of the surprised teen's hands before leaping from the ground.

Riku's feet slammed into Seth's chest as he leapt from the grass, knocking the dark-haired male to the ground in the process. A smirk graced Riku's lips as he now held his sword against Seth's throat.

"Never think that you've won just because you have the upper hand. A battle is unpredictable and can turn in your enemy's favor at any moment," Riku lectured proudly, "It looks like you're not as great as you'd like others to believe."

"There is always room for improvement within everyone," Seth replied coldly.

"Said the loser," Riku chuckled before offering the male his hand.

"You are an admirable fighter, Riku," Seth spoke as he took the boy's hand and let him help lift him from the ground, "I do hope that you will prove yourself useful during the battles ahead against the Silent Killer."

"So do I," Riku sighed softly.

"Come on, Jet. Let's start your training," Seth spoke before tossing the boy Riku's sword, "Both Riku and myself shall be your trainers from now on. Is that okay with you, Riku?"

"Uh … yeah, sure," Riku replied, somewhat flattered that Seth was willing to share the spotlight with him.

--------------------

After their long afternoon of training, the three were treated to Kaz's great catch of the day; two Siven, a small crater of the feline species around the size of a rabbit. They were disappointed in him – to say the least – but it was something. After that, Kaz decided to turn in early for the night while Seth took his post and Jet went to the stream to bathe. Riku, however, was unable to sleep, and, though he felt like he bonded with Seth a little during the training, Riku was still uncomfortable around him and chose to take a quick bath with Jet. After all, they were both men. No big deal, right?

"Riku! What are you doing here?" Jet gasped before quickly lowing himself in the water.

"Just came to take a quick bath," Riku replied before stripping from his sweaty clothes, "Is that a problem?"

"N-no …" Jet muttered before quickly turning his back on Riku as a blush slowly began to creep across his face.

"Are you sure?" Riku questioned, "I can go to a different part of the stream if you want me to."

"No, it's okay." Conversation died down briefly as Riku stepped into the water.

"Are you hurt?" Riku asked as he and waded over to Jet.

"Hurt? What makes you think I'm hurt?"

"I thought I saw bandages on your chest before you lowered yourself in the water."

"Oh … that … yeah," Jet sighed, "I only managed to nearly doge the Silent Killer's first attack. I was lucky I survived, but don't worry they are pretty much scars now."

"Then why do you keep them covered?"

"I don't like to look at them … They only remind me of the horrible events that happened that night," Jet replied, "It's silly, but I like to think that by having them bound up and unseen then that's how the memories will remain."

"I see …" Riku muttered as he laid his upper torso upon a rock. There really wasn't much for Riku to say towards a comment like that, but if he had to choose he wouldn't try to push his memories away. Then again, any memory was a good memory for Riku, considering he only had a few. It was then that Riku remembered his deam.

"Are there … any islands around?" Riku questioned.

"Island?" Jet thought about it for a moment, "Yeah, there is a cluster of them off the west coast. Why?"

"I think that's where I'm from," Riku replied, "I had this dream last night, and I think it was a memory from long ago when I was little."

"What happened?"

"Nothing really. I was on an island with this little girl during a meteor shower," Riku spoke, "She gave me her lucky charm that was shaped like a star yet it wasn't a star … it was … a … paopu fruit." Riku quickly feel silent, shocked that he suddenly knew the name of the object.

"Paopu fruit? I've never heard of such a thing," Jet stated, "Then again, the islands are a pretty mysterious place. They don't trade or allow visitors, so little is know about the culture, vegetation, or animals. So, I bet your dream really was a memory."

"I hope so …"

"Can you remember her name?"

"No … I keep remembering people that I once knew yet when it comes to their names my mind goes blank," Riku huffed, "It's so frustrating because when I see them I know that they're important to me, yet I still don't know who they really are."

"Don't let it get to you. If you force it it'll only be harder to remember," Jet spoke, "Just let their names come to you."

Silence feel between the two as they enjoyed soaking their tiered muscles in the crisp water as the bugs chirped softly around them, creating a soothing melody. However, there was one thing putting a damper in the peaceful mood; Jet. Riku's aqua eyes shifted towards the tense young teen as he sat perfectly still with his nose just barely skimming the surface. A soft smile graced Riku's lips, unable to deny Jet's cuteness. It was then that Jet noticed Riku's wandering eyes and became even more tense.

"Why are you staring at me?" Jet questioned quietly.

"… Is there something bothering you?" Riku asked, purposefully avoiding Jet's question.

"…This just feels … awkward …"

"What? Bathing with me around?" Riku spoke, knowing already that he was right, "We're both guys. If you've seen once penis you've seen them all." Jet blushed at Riku's sudden bluntness.

"I suppose you're right … It's just … I've never really taken a bath or anything with someone around since I was five."

"If it bothers you that much then I'll gladly leave."

"N-no … I enjoy your company …" Jet stuttered as Riku smiled softly at him, "but that doesn't mean I want to get all buddy-buddy with you right now and start washing your hair."

"Damn …" Riku jokingly sighed before the two chuckled softly.

The two continued with light conversation for well over thirty minutes before Riku decided that he was ready for bed.

"Are you coming?" Riku questioned as he slipped into his spare set of clean clothes, seeing as his others were still wet from the washing he gave them.

"Um … No, I think I'll just stay here a little longer."

"Alright. Good-night then."

"Good-night, Riku," Jet spoke before Riku began to make his way back to the glowing campfire just a few yards away.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Riku Replica and Kingdom Hearts …

**Claimer**: Everything else is still mine!! Yay!!

**Hikari**: I'm so sorry this chapter took a week longer to get out. I don't know why but I just had a major brain fart when it came to typing up this chapter. –sighs- I'm so ashamed of my self. T-T I think it was the fight scene. I always have trouble thinking up a good fight, even though they normally end up crapy. -sighs- Oh well …


	5. Chapter 4

**Second Chance****: Chapter 4**

* * *

The crisp midnight breeze blew past the two sweaty warriors as they circled one another. Jet was the first to charge, as he sent a flurry of sword swipes at his enemy. Unfortunately the male blocked every single one of them, making the boy's attacks seem useless. Jet ended his string of attacks with a powerful strike that left the two warriors in a power struggle, but not for long. The golden-haired boy resorted to drastic measures as he kicked out his enemy's lead foot, gaining the upper hand he needed to shove the male to the ground. 

Jet quickly charged in for the final blow, but his enemy had recovered faster than expected and sprang from the ground. The attack was easy to avoid and left his enemy with numerous openings which Jet gladly exploited. The boy flew forward with a quick thrust, but the attack was expected. His sword ended up only grazed the male's chest as he gracefully dodged the strike and allowed the boy to stumble forward. Jet was now the one with the openings as his enemy grasped his wrist and used his own momentum against him. It all seemed to happen so quickly after that. One second he was fine, while in the next second he found his body being whipped over his enemy's shoulder and slamming into the ground. He could only stare blankly up into the starry sky above as he realized that he might be suffering from a mild case of whiplash. Even worse was the fact that the battle was over … Jet had lost …

"Damn it, Riku, do you have to be so rough? It's only training," Jet huffed as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Sorry, I guess I got a little too into it," Riku replied sheepishly before extending his hand.

"No more," Jet sighed as he batted Riku's hand away with his wooden sword, "I'm done for the night."

"Already?"

"We've been through six rounds, Riku! I'm exhausted!" Jet groaned, "Not to mention battered and bruised … I'm going to be so unbelievably sore tomorrow …"

"Seth calls that, weakness."

"Seth can bite my ass …"

"I'm gonna tell him you said that."

"Then I'll have to kick your ass!"

"Like you did tonight?" Riku teased, chuckling softy at Jet's empty threat.

Jet let a colorful string of obscenities pour from his lips as he avoided Riku's downward gaze, staring off at the trees in the distance. A small smile formed upon Riku's face as he stared at the boy whose face was set in a firm pout – obviously sulking. He loved that face, and over the past few days, Riku had been noticing many more quirks about the boy that he also loved. Riku – of course – like the usual attributes such as Jet's smile, laugh, eyes, all that good stuff. But just yesterday he found himself liking the even smaller details such as the way his hips swayed ever so lightly when he walked, how his little button nose would scrunch up every time he was annoyed, and the way he would bite at his bottom lip when he was in his serious concentration mode. Not to mention the little grunts he would sometimes make while fighting. Riku shivered just thinking about it. Yes, an attraction was _defiantly_ forming between himself and the boy that was something more than just friendship.

Riku quietly took a seat in the cool grass next to his friend as he continued to steal glances at the boy; taking in every ounce of detail his eyes were capable of absorbing. He instantly took note of the way his sweaty skin glistened in the moon's light, and how his beautiful blue eyes amazing became even more radiant as they reflected the night sky above. Riku had to tear his aqua eyes away from the boy as his mind began to contemplate things that it shouldn't.

"Is something wrong, Riku?" Jet questioned, his voice distracting Riku's tainted thoughts.

"No, why do you ask?"

"You're … not talking as much as you normally do," Jet stated.

"I'm just … frustrated about that dream," Riku partially lied, "It's been three days now and still I can't think of the girl's name."

"Don't worry. It'll come to you."

"I know … I just wish it wasn't taking its dear sweet time to get here." Jet gave a soft chuckle.

"Have you remembered anything else?"

"Not really …"

"That must be aggravating …"

"What?"

"To suddenly remember so many things in one day and then get nothing the next few days."

"Yeah … I guess …"

"But … some things take more time to develop than others … like my training," Jet sighed, "At the rate I'm going I don't think I'll ever be a match for the Silent Killer."

"If you keep telling yourself that then you never well."

"Oh please, Riku," Jet huffed, "I can't even beat you."

"Maybe not now, but someday you might."

"Maybe …"

A comfortable silence consumed the two as they stared up at the sky; off in their own little worlds. Riku's aqua eyes began to wander once again to the boy, and after staring at his relaxed form for well over a few minutes he realized that he hardly knew the boy.

"Jet, I want you to tell me about yourself," Riku suddenly demanded.

"What? Why?"

"Because, you know everything there is to know about me and I hardly know anything about you," Riku stated as he watched the boy bite at his lower lip.

"True … I guess that isn't fair …" Jet mused, "What would you like to know?"

"Everything …" Jet blushed softly.

"Geez … you could at least give me somewhere to start."

"Favorite color?"

"Green."

"Why?"

"I don't know … I guess because it's a lively color," Jet thought about it for a moment before continuing, "When I say lively I don't mean bright … I mean more along the lines of … healthy because I see green as a sign of life … so I like it … I guess."

"Interesting …" Riku replied before thinking of his next question, "How old are you? Fourteen?"

"Close, thirteen."

"Ah … I should have known," Riku replied before pinching playfully at Jet's cheeks, "You still have your baby fat."

"I do not!" Jet grumbled in his defense before batting Riku's hand away.

"Sure …" Riku chuckled, "What's your most embarrassing moment?"

"I don't have one—"

"Liar … everyone has an embarrassing moment."

"Tell ya what … when you remember you're most embarrassing moment then I'll tell you mine."

"Fair enough I guess …" Riku spoke with a small pout, earning a chuckle from the boy, "How did you meet Kaz and Seth?"

"Well, Kaz has always been with me for as long as I can remember, mainly because he was my neighbor and his parents were friends of the family. So meeting him was pretty much inevitable," Jet sighed, rolling his eyes a bit, "Every day he would be over at my house to play or hang out. We became so close that my parents practically adopted him as their eldest son." – a small smile graced Jet's lips as memories of his childhood flooded his mind – "Now that I think about it, I don't know why he chose me out of all the other boys in the neighborhood … I consider myself pretty plain and I'm not very exciting to be around either … Maybe he just needed me to balance him out …

"Anyway. After the whole Silent Killer incident, I left to try and find him on my own and Kaz just happened to tag along with me because we're inspirable like that, unfortunately. Then about a week or so into the exploration we ran into Seth, and I mean that literally," Jet sighed before continuing, "Kaz had pulled another _brilliant_ idea as he _attempted_ to play the thief – and did a horrible job might I add. Long story short, we were caught and fled the scene of the crime and in our escape trampled over poor Seth, he was accused of being an accomplice, and we've been together ever since."

"Poor Seth," Riku chuckled, "I bet he wished he never left the tavern that day."

"Yeah … to this day I still think he hasn't forgiven us," Jet laughed, "Sometimes – when Kaz is being … well himself – I see this look in his eyes as if he's cursing the fates for crossing our paths. It's amusing yet at the same time I can't help but feel sorry for him."

"Yeah …" Riku sighed, enjoying the momentary silence until he decided to ask his next question, "What was … your family like?"

"My family?" Jet's mood seemed to darken at the thought, "Well … my father was a blacksmith. He mostly specialized in tools for the neighboring farmers. I guess I really don't know much about him because he was always working and never around, not to mention that he wasn't very proud to have me and favored my younger brother. Who was the sweetest little brother in the world, might I add. Anyway, my mother was a different story. She loved me no matter what, like a perfect mother should. She ran her own herbal shop, and kinda took me in as her apprentice." Riku watched and listened with interest as Jet's eyes became distant and hazy.

"When I think back, she's the one that I miss the most. I guess I'm afraid that no one will ever see me as she did," Jet spoke, his voice growing faint, "I only wish that I would have woken up sooner … maybe then I could have saved her …"

Riku's aqua eyes quickly softened as he watched Jet's face remain impassive, yet his eyes easily gave him away. He stared into Jet's twin pools of blue for what seemed like hours as they gazed sadly at the sky above until he eventually found himself drowning in the boys sorrow and pain. How could Jet – such a cheerful and optimistic person – think that he would never find someone like his mother? Sure, nobody can replace your true mother, but all he wanted was someone who would treat him as she did. He wanted someone to love him unconditionally for just being himself. How could he think that he would never find that? How could he not see that Riku wanted to be that person?

"Riku …?" Jet gasped as he watched a single tear slide down his friend's cheek.

"I don't know where that came from," Riku lied as he turned away, hiding his embarrassment from Jet as he slowly rose from the grass.

"Riku, you big softy," Jet teased as he gently wiped the trail his tear had left from his cheek, "I'm the one that's supposed to cry, not you."

"Better me than you …" Riku sighed, blushing softly as he brushed the back of his fingers against Jet's cheek, gently grazing the scar.

Jet's cheeks began to burn against Riku's gentle touch as he quickly averted his eyes from Riku's lustful gaze. Riku could tell that the boy was confused by the situation, but Riku was sure that Jet's flushed cheeks meant something more than embarrassment. Could he possibly be enjoying Riku's touch? The silver-haired teen hoped so as he leaned in closer to the boy, letting his hot breath tickle Jet's cheek before he planted his kiss. Jet gasped at the contact of Riku's lips, and it was this action that quickly pushed Riku away.

"R-Riku I—"

"I'm sorry …" Riku apologized before turning away.

"It's … okay. You just startled me …"

"Sorry …"

"Don't be." Jet quickly demanded before blushing rather fiercely, gaining Riku's immediate attention.

"'Don't be sorry for startling you or kissing you?" Riku watched in amusement as Jet's mouth opened several times as if to answer his question yet nothing came out.

"I … don't know …" Jet finally answered before standing and offering Riku his hand, "Come on. We need our rest."

"You're avoiding my question."

"Riku, I don't have time for this, I'm exhausted," Jet grumbled before retracting his hand and quickly heading back to the campsite.

"For someone so exhausted you seem to be making your escape rather quickly," Riku teased as he quickly followed the boy, "I think you liked it …" Jet remained silent, only proving Riku correct.

"I'll gladly give you another," Riku spoke, his voice low and seductive as he reached out and pulled the boy into his chest and let his breath dance across the back of Jet's neck before he continued, "Maybe this time it could be on the lips?"

Riku tightly wrapped his arms around the boy, pinning his victim's arms at his sides as he leaned in closer, pressing his chest further against Jet's back as he began to nuzzle the back of his neck affectionately. It surprised Riku how suddenly open he was being with the boy, but he assumed that if Jet considered this just playful teasing and nothing serious then it would be alright. Then again, the thought of his acts of adoration being categorized as a joke didn't sit well with him, but at least he was still able to show some kind of affection.

"What the hell?" Seth gasped.

Both boys slowly lifted their gaze to where Seth was standing and blushed noticeably. Yet, despite the position they had been discovered in, Riku still refused to let the boy go. Jet on the other hand had given up all hope and fell limp in his captor's arms.

"You're supposed to be training …" Seth stated as his icy eyes glared down at the two.

"Who said we aren't?" Riku replied, a perverted smirk upon his charming face, and, though Jet couldn't see the look he was giving Seth, the tone in his voice still gave it all way. Jet openly groaned as he avoided Seth's disgusted gaze,

"Right … I'll just go sit back down by the fire and forget this ever happened," Seth grumbled as he quickly left.

"Seth! No! Don't leave me!" Jet pleaded as he began to fight Riku's hold, "I think he's gonna rape me!"

"It's only considered rape for the unwilling," Riku whispered playfully into Jet's ear before reluctantly letting him go, chuckling softly as he watched the boy stumble to freedom.

"Y-you …" Jet pointed an accusing finger at his silver-haired friend as he tried to find the right words he was looking but couldn't. So instead, Jet dropped the subject all together and slowly walked off mumbling something along the lines of needing more sleep.

--------------------

The next day, Riku awoke with a smile upon his face and a spring in his step. Last night's kiss was still lingering along, leaving the silver-haired teen willingly trapped within his euphoric prison of bliss. He knew it was only just a peck on the check that lasted for about a millisecond, but at least it was something to brag about, right? However, as the day dragged on his blinding cloud of happiness began to evaporate, leaving Riku to question whether last night's event was a good one. Now, Riku wasn't one to point fingers, but he knew that it was all Jet's fault that his happy place vanished. Said boy seemed to be uneasy for most of the day, and though conversation ran smoothly between the two – as always – there was something the boy was hiding from him. Bringing Riku to the conclusion that something horrible was wrong, and all signs pointed to the kiss.

Riku – as well as everyone else – spent the most of his day within his own thoughts until they _finally_ reached their destination an hour before sunset. Uvan was a large city, two times the size of Jaston, with tall, clean buildings and stone paved roads. How could they have possibly mistaken Jaston for Uvan was beyond Riku's comprehension. However, the group didn't even make it into the peasant city before they were stopped by a random stranger.

"It's about time you got here," a female huffed as she stepped out of the shadows and stopped the group, "You're three days late …"

The woman's crimson lips frowned in disapproval as she stood before them with her hands resting upon the curve of her hips. She glared at the group with her hazel eyes, and if it hadn't been for her harsh expression, the mysterious woman would have been extremely attractive what with her tan skin, long flowing locks of midnight, and shapely figure. However, there was a dark aura about this woman that made the four males uneasy.

"Pardon us, ma'am, but I'm afraid you must have the wrong group of travelers," Seth stated.

"You only wish I did," The woman cackled as her tongue slowly licked across her blood-red lips, "However, I'm only here for one of you." The woman's hazel eyes feel on Jet as she eyed the scar upon his rounded cheek, "Jet … is it?"

"How do you know my name?" Jet questioned.

"Oh! How rude of me. I'm Zilla, and I'm here to deliver a message from my master. You may know him as the Silent Killer—"

"You're his follower?" Jet hissed as he and his friends reached for the hilts of their swords while Riku – not having a weapon of his own – clenched his fists as he prepared himself for battle. Just because he was weaponless didn't mean he was going to just give up and leave the fighting to the others. Hell no! As long as he still had two arms and two legs he was ready for anything.

"Aren't you a sharp one," Zilla giggled before her expression saddened, "Unfortunately for you, his message comes at a price that only you, _Jet_, can pay."

"What's the price?"

"You'll know when the time comes," Zilla spoke as she slipped her hands behind her back, "But first … a test."

A wicked smile graced Zilla's lips as she let her delicate hands fall to her sides, now clad in metal fighting gauntlets. Unfortunately for Jet, these weren't ordinary gauntlets. At the tip of each finger there was a frightening eight inch blade that was made to resemble fingernails. Zilla cackled at the terrified expression upon the young boy's face as she ran her tongue across one of the razor-sharp blades, still able to taste the blood of her last kill upon it.

"You're going to fight me, Jet," Zilla stated, "But don't fret little one … I'm only here to play; not kill. On the other hand, should your friends get involved then I might have to take a life, understand?" Zilla's cold eyes fell on her friends as they reluctantly stepped back, giving the two a safe distance to fight, "Good boys … so obedient …"

With nothing left to say, Zilla charged forward at an amazing speed, barely giving Jet enough time to pull his sword from its sheath. Luckily, the boy's reflexes were still sharp from last night's training and he blocked the downward swipe from Zilla's blades. Though that attack was easy enough to block, Jet had to keep in mind that both hands were deadly weapons, and leapt back a good foot to avoid another swipe from the woman's free hand.

Zilla refused to slack off as she continually clawed at the boy with swift and graceful strikes. She left no room – no margin of error – to allow the boy a chance to gain the upper hand. However, she was impressed that Jet had managed to dodge or block all of her attacks so far, but eventually he would tier, and that would be when the real fun began. Unfortunately for Zilla, Jet had easily discovered her tactics and was currently formulating a plan of his own to counter.

During training, Jet was constantly on defense thanks to Riku and Seth, but this left him with the skills to be able to plan many steps ahead. He would lose himself in thought – strategizing – while he relied on his reflexes alone to keep his flesh out of harms way. It was a risky move – not to mention idiotic and brash – but because Jet was so comfortable battling in such a way, it came naturally to him. Within seconds his plan was already in motion.

_There_! Jet batted both of Zilla's hands skyward and unleashed a powerful kick to the woman's abdomen, sending her stumbling off balance and allowing Jet the opening he needed to strike the woman down. He charged forward at an amazing speed and swung his sword with all his might. A small whistle hummed through the air from the sword's speed. Sadly that's all the sword cut – air. Zilla had managed to gracefully sidestep her way out of the sword's line of attack and smiled wickedly at Jet's completely defenseless backside.

Jet screamed in pain as four of Zilla's blades ripped through his back, tearing though fabric, skin, and muscle. Blood splattered the ground and dripped from the woman's blades as shreds of cloth fluttered through the cool evening breeze.

"Jet! No!" Riku gasped as he watched in horror as his friend trembled in utter pain.

"You're pathetic …but you passed my test …" Zilla hissed as she watched Jet drop to the ground, shreds of bloody cloth still falling from his quivering body, "My master is giving you a year to train yourself, but there's a catch. A bounty is now on your head and should you stay in one place for too long then his followers will find you. With each follower you kill there will be a note for you … a hint involving my master. These notes could include his location, physical traits, or maybe even his name. The more you kill. The more you learn."

Zilla watched in amusement as Jet's frail body dipped even closer to the ground. She could see why her master wanted the boy around. He was a fun toy to pass the time with, and before she left she wanted to have a little more fun with him. Without warning, the woman's boot collided with Jet's jaw, sending the boy skidding a few feet across the dirt ground. She received many protests from the other boys, but their empty threats went ignored as she casually made her way over to the nearly lifeless body. As long as she was close to Jet, the others wouldn't dare attack her.

"What's this?" Zilla hummed, curiosity getting the best of her as she effortlessly ripped open the front of Jet's shirt with one of her _nails_, "Tell me, _Jet_," – Zilla smirked as she towered over the body - "Do your friend's know of this?"

"Get away from him!" Riku roared as an unfamiliar power began to rise from deep within the boy.

Riku couldn't stand around and watch this one-sided battle continue any longer. He had to do something. He had to protect Jet. He had to make sure the boy – his friend – survived. It was his goal ... to see Jet through to the very end, even if it would cost him his life. He knew it was foolish of him to want to throw his life away for someone he only met less than a week ago, but destiny put him here for a purpose, and he felt that protecting Jet was that purpose. Jet gave him hope – something to live for – and no skinny bitch was about to take that from him!

His anger and hatred for the woman continued to swell within him as it fuelled a rush of power that was rapidly consuming his body. Zilla – as well as everyone else – could only watch as Riku's untapped power manifested itself into a physical form. Black fumes of mist sputtered from beneath the boy's feet before consuming him entirely; clinging to his skin as his ominous suit returned and, with it, his weapon – the Soul Eater.

"Impossible …" Zilla muttered as she watched Riku's dark aura intensify.

The darkness pulsed with Riku's rage as he charged at the woman, reaching a speed he didn't even believe a human was capable of. Frozen by fear, Zilla had become an easy target, and was effortlessly batted away by the blunt edge of Soul Eater. Riku's aqua eyes glared darkly at the woman as he stood his ground, becoming the barrier between Zilla and Jet's battered body. Zilla hissed at the boy through clenched teeth as she nurtured her throbbing jaw. Her playtime was, sadly, over.

"Run back to your _master_ and tell him that we accept his challenge," Riku ordered with a venomous tone in his dark voice, "Unless you want to stay and _play_ a little longer?"

"No thanks. I know when I'm outmatched," Zilla sighed as she lowered her guard, "Consider me gone."

Riku watched as Zilla calmly turned and fled into the foliage of the forest before he lowered his sword and turned to face Jet. Slowly he crouched down to the boy's level to begin assessing the damage that had been dealt when his eyes stopped at his chest. Riku's mind had ceased all functions as everything logical went souring out the window, only to crash seconds later and shatter into a million-zillion tiny pieces. Jet, the boy he had grown to adore, wasn't a boy at all. _He_ was in fact a _she_.

"Je … wh-wh …na …" Riku was unable to form complete sentences – or words for that matter – as he stared dumbly down at the two lumps of flesh upon Jet's barely covered chest.

"Fuck," Kaz cursed as he shoved Riku away and began to close the font of Jet's shirt in a crude fashion.

"What the hell?" Seth gasped.

"Don't you start, Seth!" Kaz roared as he began to lift Jet's unconscious body from the ground, "We have to get help!" Kaz stared at the two baffled boys before going into complete hysteria when he realized they weren't doing anything, "NOW! DAMN IT!!"

"Right … Help … old man … Kivas. We need to find Kivas!" Seth ordered, taking his leadership role as he ran into the city, followed closely by Kaz and Riku.

--------------------

"The whole time, Kaz?!" Seth roared, "Jet was a woman the whole time?!"

"Well, duh, Seth! Do you magically grow boobs and a vagina?" Kaz spat.

"Do you know how much trouble we could have gotten into if someone had seen the fight?!"

"Of course I do! I'm not an idiot!"

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" Riku questioned as both boys stared at him as if he were some kind of moron. Kaz was about to explain when a male at the other end of the room cleared his throat, making his presence known.

All heads turned to the noise as their eyes fell on the forty-something year old male as he entered the small living room. He was a tall, well built man with rippling muscles that made the three boys seem like twigs in comparison. At first glace he was freighting, and could easily be stereotyped as the leader of a group of thugs you would find in the dark corner of a smoky bar. He looked mean and nasty with his scar covered face, and only one good eye. However, when taking a second glance he wasn't as freighting with his relaxed disposition and a warm and welcoming gleam admitting from his doe-brown eye. Even more surprising was the fact that this towering giant was _old man Kivas_. Better known as Makoto Kivas, he kindly corrected after Kaz had openly gasped '_you're old man Kivas?_' upon first introducing himself.

"Is she going to be okay?" Kaz quickly questioned.

"She'll heal, don't worry," Makoto replied with a soft smile before quickly shifting into a more serious role, "Do you mind telling me what happened?"

"We were attacked by a woman named Zilla," Kaz sighed, "She's one of the Silent Killer's followers."

"The Silent Killer …?" Makoto questioned softly as his knees suddenly became weak and he was forced to sit on the couch next to Riku, "I never thought I'd have to hear that name again … Was … Zilla really after the girl, or was she just an innocent bystander?"

"No … she was her target," Kaz sighed as he too slumped down into a chair.

"I see …" Makoto muttered, "And the four of you just happening to show up at my door was by chance, or planned?"

"Planned," Seth replied, "We were on our way to see you when Zilla attacked us. I can only assume that the Silent Killer planned ahead and knew that we would be traveling to you for our unanswered questions."

"And what questions might that be?" Makoto asked.

"Well, anything you know that you maybe _forgot_ to mention to the press would be welcomed."

"Why are you so interested in that man?"

"Because we are hunting him down," Seth replied.

"Out for revenge?" Makoto assumed before continuing, "I don't mean to be rude, but what good do you think a group of kids can do against a mass killer?"

"Just because we're young doesn't mean we can't handle ourselves in battle, and it defiantly doesn't mean we should be underestimated!" Kaz snapped, "If an old man like you can fend him off, then so can we!"

"Kaz!" Seth hissed, shooting the teen an icy glare, "Show some respect!"

"It's alright," Makoto chuckled as he smiled warmly at the two teens, "I suppose I deserved that. I see now that you both have a passion for what you're doing, and I admire that. I would never be brave enough to face that man a second time. This friend of yours must have potential …"

"Potential?" Seth questioned.

"Well, she must if the Silent Killer let her live … and to now be sending followers after her … interesting …" Makoto trailed off in thought, leaving the room in silence before he decided to speak up again a few minutes later, "The Silent Killer is on a quest for a perfect world. A world of warriors. He claims that the Gods gave him his powers to cleanse the lands. So now he's _weeding_ out the weak and allowing the strong to survive."

"That's it …? That's the reason why he's killing so many families?" Seth softly asked, "Because he considers them weak?"

"That's what he told me," Makoto stated, "So you friend must have potential to be something great … otherwise he would have finished her off himself and not sent his lackeys to do it for him. He's going to make her fight them all off, until she's worthy to live in his ideal world."

"He …" Seth fell silent in deep thought which lasted over a minute before he eventually spoke up again, "But what about the laws?"

"Haven't you noticed," Makoto laughed, a laugh that was far from humorous, "The laws are slowly becoming obsolete. Soon, the world will be left in chaos … and it is _he_ who will rise above it all and take total control."

--------------------

After the surprising explanation of the murderer's motives, Riku decided that he needed some time to himself to think. He needed to focus and get his mind wrapped firmly around the mass quantity of information he had just discovered in the short thirty minute time span. The first article on his Things-To-Ponder List was the strange new powers he had acquired. Ever since the battle with Zilla ended and the suit disappeared, he could still feel the power pulsing through every cell of his body. To be honest, Riku was afraid of it. It reminded him all too well of the lonely darkness that clouded his memories of the past. Yet, at the same time, he welcomed the power because with it he knew that he would never be helpless again.

However, because of this newfound power, Kaz and Seth feared him even more, and Seth would probably never trust him again – if he even gave an ounce of trust to the boy in the first place. But Seth … poor Seth … He had been devastated when he discovered Jet's true identity. Even Riku couldn't help but feel a twinge of pain from the metaphorical stab at his heart when he found out. He would have went as far to say that he loved Jet … and yet, when he discover her true form, he realized that she had no such feelings towards him.

All of their encouraging chats had been in vain. Jet lied. She lied about who she was, and she lied about trusting him. Had she truly trusted him she would have told him that she was in fact a woman. But one thing still bothered him. Why would she try to hide the fact that she was a female?

* * *

**Disclaimer**: You guessed it … Kingdom Hearts still doesn't belong to me … same with Riku Replica … T-T 

**Claimer**: Jet, Kaz, Seth, and the world still belong to me … Yay!

**Hikari**: Well, I must say that this was an exciting chapter to write. –grins- I've been looking forward to this moment for a long while. Originally, Jet's womanly identity was supposed to be discovered in chapter 5 … but then I realized how much filler crap I would have had to come up with to make that happen and just tossed that idea out the window and combined 4 and the first half of 5 into one. n.n;; And by the looks of it … the last half of 5 and 6 will be combined so yeah … my notes now need major editing. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did typing it. Oh!! Before I forget, I have a picture up on my profile of Jet ((not that it really matters anymore XP)). I have Kaz too, just not on my profile yet, but you can still get to his picture through Jet's. I have yet to make one for Seth but trust me it's in the making. –smiles- So if you want, feel free to take a look. That's all I have to say. –waves- Drop a review if you feel like it.


	6. Chapter 5

**Second Chance****: Chapter 5**

* * *

"Do they hate me, Kaz?" Jetta softly questioned. 

"I don't know, I haven't seen them since last night," Kaz replied as he took a seat on the edge of Jetta's bed, "How's your back?"

"Makoto says that it's healing nicely. I just have to make sure that I remain as still as possible for the next few days so that I don't reopen the wounds."

"Have your bandages been changed yet?"

"Yes, Makoto did that this morning before he gave me breakfast," Jet answered with a soft smile, "He's a very kind man … I can't believe the Silent Killer wanted him dead at one point."

"It just proves that the he shows mercy to no one," Kaz stated before silence fell between the two.

"Kaz … if you see Seth or Riku today, can you tell them to come see me?" Jet asked.

"I will," Kaz sighed as he rose from the bed, "Get some rest, okay?"

"I'll try …"

Kaz gave his friend a reassuring smile before he quietly left the room, closing the door behind him. He wasn't too surprised to find Riku leaning against wall just outside the door as he left; listening to their conversation no doubt. Without a word, Kaz latched onto the silver-haired teen's upper arm as he dragged him outside to have a little chat.

"Where's Seth?" Kaz questioned.

"Training just outside the southern gate," Riku answered.

"Why haven't either of you been to see her?" Kaz demanded, "You were listening! She thinks you hate her!"

"I know—"

"Do you?!"

"W-what?"

"Do you hate her?!"

"N-no—"

"Then what the hell is wrong?!"

"I'd rather talk with her about it, if you don't mind," Riku snarled.

"Then what's stopping you?!"

"I just need time to sort my thoughts …" Riku sighed, "I'll talk with her tonight …"

"Promise you will?" Kaz quickly questioned, "You've become a close friend to Jetta, and right now is when she needs you the most … I hate to see her suffering … and I hope you feel the same way …"

Riku shifted his gaze from Kaz's pleading emerald eyes. Honestly, Riku wasn't quite sure why he hadn't been to see Jetta yet. He wanted to see her. Oh God, did he want to see her … He missed being able to look into her eyes and just be with and around her. It hadn't even been a full day and already his was freaking out. _'What the hell is wrong with me?!'_ Riku shouted at himself before letting out a small sigh.

"I promise I'll talk with her tonight, Kaz," Riku spoke, immediately seeing relief within the teen's eyes.

"And what of Seth? Has he told you anything?"

"Seth feels … betrayed," Riku replied, "So much so that he's been confiding in me, of all people."

"I supposed that right now, thanks to the circumstances, you're the one he trusts the most," Kaz sighed, almost feeling a little betrayed as well.

"It may take you a little longer to get him to talk with her."

"I figured as much …" Kaz sighed as he ran his fingers through his wild hair, "Can you maybe talk with him for a bit … try and soften him up for me?"

"I'll try, but I can't guarantee anything."

"Thanks …" Kaz spoke, giving Riku a friendly pat on the shoulder before entering Makoto's home once again.

--------------------

It wasn't hard to find Seth. All you had to do was follow the trail of battered trees into the forest. And that's just what Riku did. After passing ten or so mutilated trees, Riku arrived at the one Seth was currently beating the crap out of. Was it really fair of him to be fighting defenseless tress? I mean, what did they ever do to him? With a soft sigh, Riku gathered the courage to speak.

"How are you fairing?" Riku casually questioned.

For well over a minute the two stood in silence until Seth whipped around and directed the tip of his blade at Riku's chest. Had the teen been any closer he would have had a nice gapping gash in his chest right about now. Maybe he should have waited just a little longer to approach him.

"Wh-whoa! Watch out, would ya!" Riku stuttered as he slowly backed away from the male.

"Fight me."

"Wh-what?"

"Fight me!" Seth repeated, "I want to know how strong you truly are."

"But I don't want—"

Seth didn't care what Riku wanted as he lunged at the teen. He was dead serious on fighting him, and this time it wasn't just for kicks. Seth was armed with a dangerously sharp sword and if Riku didn't take action he would be the one seriously regretting trying to find the male in the first place. Riku quickly summoned the Soul Eater within his grasp and blocked the male's attack fairly easily. However, the real question in Riku's mind would be if he could continue dodging such forceful and dangerous attacks. Not only that but, Seth was his friend – no matter what Seth thought of him – and he didn't want to hurt him.

"What are you waiting for?" Seth hissed before kicking Riku in the side, watching as he stumbled a few feet back, "Call on those powers of yours."

"Seth, I don't want to fight you like that," Riku muttered as he rubbed at his sore side, "I don't know what those powers are capable of and I don't want to hurt you with them."

"You think I'm weak?" Seth spat, his icy gaze glaring menacingly at the younger male, "You don't think I'll be able to protect myself from you?!"

"No … I don't want to lose control …" Riku sighed.

"So … you're the weak on then," Seth stated with a smirk – one that could give Riku's a run for it's munny.

"I'm not weak!" Riku hissed as he tried desperately to keep his cool, knowing exactly what Seth was trying to pull and Riku would be damned if he fell for it.

"Then fight me and let's find out."

"No!!" Riku roared as he threw his Soul Eater to the ground, "I'm not going to fight you, Seth, and I'm defiantly not letting you take your anger out on me! Calm down and get a hold of yourself!"

Seth and Riku locked eyes and glared at one another for what seemed like ages until Seth eventually dropped his sword. The male sighed and ran his fingers through his smooth locks of midnight before returning to normal.

"I'm sorry …" Seth muttered as he slowly took a seat in the grass.

"It's okay …" Riku sighed, leaning himself against a tree as he waited for Seth to regain his composer.

"Riku … I … want you to know that, despite your mysterious past and these new less-than-inviting powers you have, I give you my trust," Seth spoke, throwing Riku into a state of shock, "I'm been watching you and I realize that you only have … _Jetta's_ best interest at hand, and not only Jetta's … but my own and probably Kaz as well. You are so young and yet within you there is a burning passion for the wellbeing of those around you. I admire that."

"I'm glad …" Riku sighed, a small smile upon his young face, "You and the others are the only friends I have right now, and all I've wanted from you is your trust. I understand that even now you're probably still skeptical of my past – even I am. I also understand that because of this you cannot complete put your faith in my hands, but I thank you for trying." There was silence between the two before Seth eventually spoke up.

"As long as you fight on Jetta's side … then you have my full and complete trust, Riku …" Seth stated.

"Speaking of Jetta … Are you … mad at her?" Riku questioned. Seth shot the teen a baffled glance before replying.

"No … I just wasn't expecting something like this to happen," Seth stated, "I suppose I'm still a little shell-shocked from it all … but, no, I'm not mad at her. Why? Did Kaz send you out here to talk with me about her?"

"Of course," Riku chuckled lightly before becoming serious once again, "Jetta has it set firmly within her mind that we've been avoiding her because we hate her."

"Women," Seth snorted, earning a smile from Riku.

"So, whenever you can, make an effort to stop by her room and talk with her, okay?"

"Are you?"

"Yeah … later today."

"Why later? Too much of a coward to see her now?" Riku shot the man a hateful glare as he simply laughed at him, "I don't blame you. What with last night's incident and all." – Riku's glare intensified – "If anything, you must have been the most surprised to find out that Jet was a woman. Are you thrilled? Or disappointed?"

"I'm _not_ having this conversation with you," Riku huffed as he quickly stormed off.

"Riku!" Seth's voice cried in the background; however, he only went ignored as Riku made a quick escape.

At least his trip into the forest didn't go entirely in vain. After all, Riku had managed to gain Seth's trust, and as long as he had his then Kaz was in the bag. But what of Jetta? There was still the girl to consider and if he had to choose he would rather have Jetta's trust over Seth and Kaz any day. It would only be a few more miserable hours until he found out …

--------------------

That night, as promised, Riku sucked up his courage and knocked softly on the door to Jetta's room before entering. It was dark, and the only light provided was from the moon as it filtered in through the small window just behind the bed. For a moment he stood in silence as his eyes tried to focus from the lack of light, and eventually he was able to make out Jetta's motionless features under the covers. It was then that she spoke to him.

"Riku? Is that you?" Jetta questioned, her voice soft and sweet. It was a voice Riku hadn't been accustomed to yet at the same time it sent shivers down his spine the way his name rolled so daintily off her tongue.

"Y-yeah … it's me …" Riku reluctantly replied as he made no effort to move from where he was leaned against the door.

And then there was silence. Long agonizing silence. It consumed the room and lasted for well over five minutes as the two teens deliberated on what they would say next. Eventually, Jetta was the one to give in.

"Riku," – another shiver – "Do you hate me?"

The question was what Riku had been expecting all day and yet it still managed to completely throw him for a loop. So, naturally, it took him a few seconds to recover, and then a few more contemplate his answer. Did he hate her? Luckily it was an easy question that he had an equally easy answer for.

"No … I … could never hate you," Riku replied as he slumped further against the door as he thanked the darkness for hiding his miserable form.

"Are you … disappointed?"

"Yes …," Riku sighed, "I knew that Kaz and Seth didn't trust me. That was obvious. But you … you were my only friend. I never would have expected that you were the one that had the lest bit of faith in me."

"Riku, that's not true –"

"Then what is?" Riku spat.

"I wanted to tell you. Honestly, I did … and I was going to tell you last night, but …" Jetta trailed off as she began to bite at her lower lip.

"But what?" Riku questioned as he began to slowly approach the bed, watching intensely as Jetta fumbled with her blankets.

"… I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"That … you would reject me," Jetta sighed as her eyes cast upward at the silver-haired teen as he loomed over her bed, "I thought that maybe you wouldn't like me as much anymore if you knew I was Jetta and not Jet."

The room once again fell silent as Riku took a seat at the edge of the bed. How could she have thought that he would reject her? Riku couldn't reject her no matter how hard he tried. Even now, after feeling as though Jetta had taken his trust and stomped on it until it was nothing but dust, here he was crawling back to her. When had he become so pathetic? It was then that everything clicked and became perfectly clear.

"Jetta? What's your favorite color?"

There was a long pause as the girl stared up at the silver-haired teen before answering, "Green."

"Why?"

"… Because … I feel like it's the color of life …"

"Tell me. What makes Jetta so different from Jet?"

"Well … Jet's supposed to be a guy—"

"But he's not," Riku quickly stated, "Because Jet is being played by Jetta, it makes Jet female, no matter how well he hides it."

"True I guess …"

"So really you haven't answered my question yet," Riku concluded as he turned, locking eyes with the girl, "What makes Jetta different from Jet?"

"Uh … Jet's thirteen and I'm really fifteen, soon to be sixteen in three months," Jetta stated proudly.

"Really? Wow! That _is_ a big difference! I can't believe you lied to me about something like _that_!" Riku nearly shouted, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Okay … I get what you're trying to say …" Jetta sighed.

"Do you really?" Riku questioned softly.

Slowly Riku shifted his weigh onto his hands as he placed them gently on the mattress on either side of Jetta's shoulders. He leaned forward and stared down into Jetta's beautiful blue eyes, searching them for his answer. Did she truly know how he felt? Did she know what he was thinking? A smirk graced the male's lips as he leaned in even closer to the girl and touched his nose softly to hers. He could literally feel the heat of Jetta's blush rising off her rounded cheeks, and it was then that he knew he had the girl right where he wanted her. Time to have some fun!

"What am I trying to say, Jetta?" Riku asked as he nuzzled his nose ever so softly against Jetta's. He watched in amusement as Jetta's pink lips tried to form words, but in the end was unsuccessful.

"I'm not a lip reader, Jetta," Riku stated as he shifted most of his weight to his right hand as his left began caressing her burning cheeks, "You'll have to speak up."

Riku had to suppress his laughter when Jetta's cute, button nose scrunched up in anger. Oh, she knew he was teasing her, and she also knew that she was helpless to stop him. Then again, maybe she didn't want to stop him. Maybe she liked the helplessness that Riku made her feel. Maybe she only masked her true feelings with anger so he would never know that deep down she was enjoying every moment of it. But Riku knew. Yes, the moment Riku looked into her deep pools of blue he knew that Jetta was enjoying this as much as he was.

"Then again … I might be an expert lip reader …" Riku spoke as he let his fingers graze gently across her lips. He stared down at them intensely for a moment before speaking up once again, "You know that I don't hate you and that I'm only trying to show you that no matter who you are – whether it be Jet or Jetta – that I'll always like you just the same … as long as you're still you. Am I right?"

"Y-yes …" Jetta softly spoke, her voice just barely above a whisper.

"And you were too afraid to tell me because you thought I was gay …" Riku huffed as he let his hand drop back down to the mattress.

"W-what?!" Jetta gasped, "I never said that!"

"You were thinking it," Riku grumbled before his voice softened, "But I admire the fact that you wanted to keep it a secret just to keep me happy. I only wish you would have told me sooner so I wouldn't have been questioning my sexuality the whole damn time!"

"I-I … I'm sorry," Jetta stuttered, not sure what to say.

"Don't be," Riku ordered as he slowly lowered himself.

Jetta's breath caught in her throat as she stared up into Riku's lustful gaze. Her world had suddenly become Riku's aqua orbs as he leaned in closer than he had before to nuzzle his nose softly against her own nose and across her check. His careful movement sent shivers down her spine. Why wouldn't he just kiss her already?! Jetta reached up and clutched at the front of his black tank-top, ready to pull him down onto her lips when the door suddenly flew open.

"Dinner time!" Kaz hummed happily before catching sight of Riku's form leaning over Jetta's. He nearly dropped his plate at the sight, but – sadly – regained his composure quicker than expected, "Damn Riku! Moving a little fast don't you think? You only learned Jetta was female yesterday—"

"What the hell, Kaz!" Riku growled as he sat up a bit to glare daggers at the teen, but he only continued.

"I mean … I can understand your excitement about not having to screw her up the—"

"Kaz!" Jetta squeaked, finally silencing the teen, "What do you want?"

"I brought dinner," Kaz sated, pointing to the plate of food as if it weren't obvious enough, "You should really eat it now while it's hot, but if you feel as though you must continue then I won't stop you." Kaz placed the plate upon the end table before causally leaving the room, but not before mentioning one last thing, "Keep in mind that her back in still in shreds, so be gentle with her. Okay, Riku?" And with that said, the door closed once again.

"I-I'm so sorry …" Jetta sighed, her face noticeably red, even in the dark.

"It's okay. He reminded me that I came in here for another reason …" Riku trailed off as he slowly pulled away from the girl, smiling softly at the girl as she reluctantly released her hold. He began to dig around in his pockets for a moment before pulling out a fresh roll of bandages and a small jar of medical herbs – or green goo as Riku liked to put it – from the other.

"Y-you're changing my bandages?"

"Yeah, why? You don't think I'm capable of doing it?" Riku huffed.

"N-no … it's just …" Jetta began to blush fiercely.

"I won't peak," Riku sighed, but Jetta was still firmly set on staying where she was, "… And I'll try my best not to touch …"

"O-okay …" Jetta muttered as Riku helped her into an upright position, "Hand me my hair tie."

Riku did as told – like the obedient little puppy he was – and watched as Jetta pulled her hair up into a ponytail so that her golden locks wouldn't be in Riku's way. However, Riku's gaze quickly shifted from her hands to her bare neck. She was getting him back for teasing her wasn't she?! It was subtle, and Jetta probably didn't even realize what she had done, but Riku blamed her nonetheless. Riku sighed softly – though in his mind it was a heavy God-I-hate-you-woman kind of sigh – before he began to unravel her old bandages. To his surprise the attack was worse than he though as he sharply inhaled at the sight.

"Is it that bad?" Jetta questioned, a worried tone in her sweet voice as she tried to look over her shoulder at it but – of course – was unsuccessful.

"N-no. It looks like it's healing and everything … I just hadn't seen it until now," Riku muttered, "I didn't know her blades went so … deep. From afar they just looked like they skimmed the first several layers of skin."

"Nope, she got me pretty damn good …"

"… I'm sorry I couldn't stop her sooner …" Riku sighed as he began to spread the green goop across the wounds, making sure to be as gentle as possible.

"So … it was you that saved me?" Jetta questioned, winching slightly at Riku's touch, "Kaz swears up and down that he was the one that scared her off."

"Hmm … I'll have to have a talk with him about that later," Riku grumbled while Jetta giggled softy.

"Don't worry, Riku. I had a feeling that it was you who did the saving," Jetta replied as she smiled over her shoulder at the silver-haired teen.

"Really?" Riku questioned as he leaned in close, letting his breath tickle the girl's neck, "How so?"

"Woman's intuition?" Jetta chuckled, a nervous hint hidden in her voice.

"Good answer …" Riku spoke, nuzzling against the back of Jetta's neck softly as he began to bandage her back up, being careful not to graze his hands against the girl's chest. It was a few minutes later, when Riku was nearly finished covering the wounds when Riku spoke up again.

"Jetta? What … made you change your appearance?" Riku questioned, "Were you trying to hide from _him_?"

"No … You see … There is a law that makes it illegal for women to bare arms …" Jetta sighed, "If I was hiding it was only from the law, not the Silent Killer."

"Are you serious? There's a law against that kind of thing?" Riku questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah … The only kind of weapon any woman is allowed to hold and use is a knife … and that's only allowed in the kitchen," Jetta huffed, "Only a man could have come up with a law like that …" Jetta grumbled for a few seconds longer before continuing, "So, I dressed as a boy so I could learn how to fight and protect myself without having to worry about being thrown in jail because of some stupid law."

"But Zilla … she—"

"-is a follower! Zilla's probably already broken every other law so she doesn't care about stalking around with deadly weapons attached to the back of her belt," Jetta sighed, "I, on the other hand, don't want to go to jail for trying to save the world!"

"I suppose you have a point—"

"Of course I have a point!" Jetta spat as Riku finished up and tied the bandages nice and tight.

"So then … when we leave here you'll go back to being Jet?" Riku questioned as he let his chin rest upon Jetta's bare shoulder.

"Yeah …"

"Would it be okay if you stayed Jetta for a while? Maybe, just for the time it takes your back to heal?" Riku asked, nuzzling softly against Jetta's neck.

"I suppose I can humor you for a while."

"Thanks …"

"You're welcome."

Jetta let out a soft sigh as she leaned her head against Riku's as a comforting silence fell between the two. Riku burrowed his cheek into the crook of Jetta's warm neck while draping his arms around her torso. Had it not been for her wounded back, Riku would have quickly puller her body into a comforting embrace, but Riku, sadly, had to resist that strong urge. Instead, he enjoyed the position they were currently in, and was about to take advantage of it when the door opened once again. This time, however, it was Seth's fault.

"Oh … you're still here …" Seth muttered after quickly spotting Riku's silver hair.

"What do you want …" Riku growled.

"I want to talk with Jetta."

"Now?"

"If you don't mind?" Riku glared hatefully at the male, hoping that any second now he would burst into flames so he wouldn't have to leave. Unfortunately it never happened, and Riku was swiftly kicked out of the room. Why was life so cruel to him?

--------------------

Two days later, Seth decided it would be best to leave Makoto's home. After all, with followers now hunting their friend down it wasn't safe to stay in a single place for a lengthy amount of time. Jetta, of course, didn't want to leave after becoming emotionally attached to the kind Makoto – as well as his comfortable bed and the warm baths. However, after her long and unnecessary good-bye, the males had managed to drag the girl away as she threw a monstrous temper tantrum. Seth and Kaz blamed Riku for this. Why? Because it was Riku who asked Jetta to dress more like herself for a while, and in doing so it unleashed a side of the girl that Riku had never seen before.

Jet had been more of a clam young fellow, with a soft voice who only yelled when he found it necessary. Jetta, on the other hand, was more open with her emotions and expressed her thoughts and ideas in a loud and proud voice. She nagged, whined, and complained and it drove Kaz and Seth mad. But oh how Riku loved it because, unlike the others, Riku played it smart and agreed with every word that poured from the girl's lovely lips. It was as if Riku had fallen in love all over again.

Over time she began to settle down and before they realized it a week had passed and Jetta was well enough to train again thanks to the medical goo that Riku had the pleasure of applying every other night. Then another week, and soon a whole month had gone by since the incident with Zilla. Jetta's back had fully healed, but – much to Jetta's dismay – it had left four nice scars running down the length of her back. Jetta hated it, but to Riku it was another quirk that he found attractive. All he wanted to do was let his fingers trail softly down the length of the scars … maybe while Jetta was atop him kissing fondly at his neck before … Riku sadly ended his thoughts there with a heavy sigh.

Unfortunately for Riku, the Gods had yet to give him and Jetta a moment of peace so that he could 'work his magic.' Even more depressing was the fact that they hadn't even been able to share their first kiss together because they never – _never_ – had a moment alone. There was always something that stopped him, whether it be Kaz, Seth, a bug, a wild animal, wind, or rain. The whole damn world was out to make Riku's life a living hell!! But not today! No, today was his day! He could feel it in the depths of his soul – every fiber in his being, and every … well you get the idea – that today would be the day he got that glorious kiss he'd been dreaming of for the past month.

The time was perfect. The sun was slowly setting in the distance, putting an end to Jetta and Riku's full three hours of training. Jetta's body was glistening with sweat, and her chest heaving from the strain Riku had put her muscles through. Golden locks clung to her flushed cheeks as her eyes glared at him with determination and power. The best part was that they were alone. Seth was tending to their supplies, Kaz was hunting, and Jetta was all his. Nothing could keep him from getting that kiss. Nothing!!

Riku charged forward with a burst of determination. Unfortunately for poor Riku, a rock – planted firmly in the soil – had a hell of a lot more determination that he did and sent the poor excuse of a boy stumbling right into Jetta. His plans had been foiled again. Riku: 0, Nature: 17. Riku groaned as laughter erupted from underneath him. '_Maybe there's still hope …_' Riku thought to himself after realizing he had the girl penned beneath him. Yes! Today truly was his opportunity!

"You amaze me sometimes, Riku," Jetta giggled, "You forgot one of the most important rules; always watch your surroundings."

"I know …" Riku grumbled as he slowly lifted himself onto his hands and knees, "You've been hanging around Seth for too long."

"Yeah, I know …" Jetta sighed, "I hardly get any alone time with you anymore … I miss our heart to heart chats."

"You make it sound so girly …" Riku huffed.

"I'm sorry," Jetta apologized, even though she didn't sound the least bit sorry.

"You should be …" Riku whispered as he slowly lowered himself, letting his nose rest softy against Jetta's.

The girl's sparkling blue eyes shined shyly up at Riku as her cheeks took on a soft rosy hue that was barely noticeable in the light of the setting sun. He found it cute how she still shivered against his touch and how she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, accepting and welcoming the inevitable kiss that was to come. Yes, the moment was so … wrong. The hairs prickled on the back of Riku's neck, and he couldn't help but feel as though someone was watching them. But who? Without warning, Riku summoned the Soul Eater and sent it flying to a tree in the distance, startling the dark figure that had been hiding behind it.

"Who the hell are you?!" Riku roared as he leapt from the ground. Now even complete strangers were out to ruin his perfect moments!!

"Talk it easy," The figure replied, throwing his hands into the air as a sign of surrender, "I was just passing by."

"Then keep moving …" Riku growled.

"I noticed you two were training," The male spoke as he stepped out in the open, his wild red hair blending in nicely with the sky, "Can I ask why?"

"I don't think that's any of your business," Riku huffed.

"Maybe not, but I'm asking anyway."

"W-who are you? Are you a follower?" Jetta quietly questioned, disguising her true voice from the stranger.

"A follower? Not that I know of, kid," He casually replied, "But if you must know, I'm Axel. A. X. E. L. Got it memorized?" Both teens shot one another a worried glance before returning their gaze to read-headed stranger.

"Eh … right … Axel, was it?"

"That's me," Axel spoke with a toothy grin, "Does the name ring a bell?"

"No, not really. I'm sure I'd remember someone like you," Riku spat as he eyed the man up and down.

"I'll take that as a complement …" Axel mumbled as he rubbed at the back of his head.

'_He seems to be well enough …_' Axel mused as his eyes shifted to the younger fellow, '_And I see he's even made a new friend. Cute … yet not as cute as Roxas._' Axel gave himself an affirmative nod as his emerald eyes continued to stare the boy down. A smile graced the male's face now that he knew he could return to Naminé with good news. However, the long silence that he had left everyone in became uncomfortable and the teens were beginning to grow uneasy in his presence. It was then that Axel realized he had extended his welcome. Besides, if he stayed any longer there was a risk of the replica regaining unwanted memories. Naminé defiantly wouldn't be happy with him then.

"Well, it was nice chatting with the two of you, but I better get going," Axel sighed, "Too many things to do and not enough time in the day, know what I mean."

"Eh …" Riku and Jetta both gave the male an awkward nod.

"See ya around!" Axel beamed, sending a friendly wave in Riku's direction before disappearing into the woods, leaving the two in silence.

"That was … odd …" Jetta stated, finally speaking up.

"Yeah …" Riku agreed, not sure what to say at a time like this.

"I guess we should head back to camp …" Jetta spoke as she took Riku's hand and lead the way, not even giving Riku a chance to disagree.

Little did they know that a dark figure was lurking in the shadows behind them; laying in wait for the perfect moment to strike.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: -sobs- Must you make me say it?! … -sniffles- Fine … I don't own Kingdom Hearts … -mumbles to self- 

**Claimer**: This world is mine … though I'd much rather own Kingdom Hearts … but sadly I don't.

**Hikari**: Okay, so I lied. Axel did make another appearance!! Yay!! You may thank BondxWithxNobody for that. n.n -coughs- So, I guess that since Jet is now Jetta there isn't much need for a Yaoi warning anymore … then again other moments may come up that I didn't plan on because I've been known to change things … -points at Axel-

**Axel**: Eh? What did I do?

**Hikari**: Nothing. -hands Axel two sea-salt ice cream bars- Now be a good boy go find Roxas. -watches Axel run off- So, for the random moments, I'm just gonna leave the warning for good measure. –nods- That way I'm on the safe side!! Anyway, thank you for reading!! Drop a review if you feel like it. –grins- I know you want to!!


	7. Chapter 6

**Second Chance****: Chapter 6**

* * *

Night fell sooner than expected, but it was welcomed nonetheless. What with an exhausting day of traveling and training, who wouldn't welcome a night of rest? However, relaxation wouldn't be an option for long as a figure loomed closer to the warm camp fire; closer to it's first victim. It was subtle, just a flash of moon light reflecting off the tiny object as it whizzed silently through the air. Kaz gasped at the small prick in his neck as his fingers grazed over the small needle before his body collapsed in a heap on top of Seth's legs.

"Kaz?" Seth moaned as he kicked the male off, "What the hell are—" Seth froze after spotting the oddly placed needles protruding from Kaz's neck before panicking, "Ri—"

Seth was silenced by the three small pricks in his upper arm before his body went limp and he collapsed on the ground. Luckily, Riku was a light sleeper and managed to catch the distress in Seth's voice. But, unlike Seth, Riku remained still, hopping that if he acted as if he didn't hear his fallen companion then the attacker would come out into the open, but he had no such luck. Quickly, Riku summoned his weapon and easily blocked the oncoming needles.

"Show yourself!" Riku ordered as he instantly crawled to Jetta's side and began to shake the girl while praying that she would _actually_ wake up.

"Riku, what's g-" Jetta gasped as she was yanked from the ground and into Riku's chest as two more needles pierced the ground where her body once lay.

Quickly, Riku took note of the direction the weapons had come from and hurled his Soul Eater into the shadows of the treetops. Seconds later a body fell from the branches a few feet away and hit the ground with a solid thump. Had he really taken their attacker out so easily? Riku was skeptical as he rose from the ground and headed to where the body had fallen with extreme caution. He's aqua eyes examined the motionless figure before rolling it over. It was a trap! There, written boldly across the dummy's forehead, were the letters S.U.C.K.E.R. '_Sucker?!_' Riku's mind gasped before a cold, steel blade pressed against the skin of his neck.

"Pretty nifty trick …" The attacker muttered after the tip of Riku's Soul Eater pressed into his gut the very second his blade touched his neck.

"I could say the same for you," Riku hissed, "Must be fun carrying around that life size doll with you where ever you go."

"Not really, but it's good for weeding out the weak."

"Like you little needle trick?"

"It worked, didn't it?" The male chuckled as the tip of Jetta's sword pressed against his back.

"Let him go!" Jetta growled.

"As you wish," the male hummed.

In literally less than a second, the male drew a small dagger from his belt and spun wildly; deflecting both Riku and Jetta's swords before leaping high into the tree branches above. His movements were swift and silent, leaving the two teens in a state of bewilderment.

"He's fast …" Jetta muttered – stating the obvious – as her eyes quickly scanned the surrounding area before spotting the figure looming over her friend's bodies.

Jetta immediately sprang into action as she dashed back to the campsite and slashed wildly at the male, forcing him away from her fallen comrades. A small smile graced the male's lips as he causally backed away from the sword as if she were swinging something as harmless as a flower before leaning himself against the trunk of a tree.

"What did you do to them?!" Jetta hissed.

"Nothing that could kill them," the male spoke, "I simply slipped them a little concoction of my own. It instantly paralyzes the body when it enters the blood stream. Nifty, huh? Sadly, it'll wear off in a few hours … but that gives us more than enough time to play."

In the light of the fire, it was easy to distinguish the male's handsome features. He was tall and slim, almost borderline scrawny; yet, it was clear that, no matter his size, this male should _not_ be taken lightly. He looked young – probably Kaz's age – with wild orange locks that turned pitch black at the tips, but his eyes were what really startled the two. His eyes held a psychotic gleam within them that seemed to be magnified by their bloodshot appearance, and the dark bags underneath them made it seem as though he hadn't slept in weeks. Yet, it was frightening that, despite his exhausted expression, his reflexes were sharp, and he moved as though he had just been revitalized.

"But first …" the male pulled a small slip of paper from his pocket, "I just want you to know that I do, in fact, have a note from the Master and that _if_ you manage to kill me it'll be right here." He quickly stuffed it back into his pocket.

"You're actually willing to die for that man?" Jetta gasped.

"Well, I find the chances of him killing me greater than the chances of dying by the blades of those against him," he spoke, "Because, if you hadn't noticed, there aren't many fools trying to hunt him down. In fact, the Master gains at least one new follower every day. So, I'd rather fight for the side with the greater chance of survival."

"But why not just give us the note and run off. If you never show your face to him again he'll just think you're dead, right?" Jetta questioned, "Then no one has to get hurt ..."

"You really are naïve, aren't you?" The male chuckled, "You don't even realize what you're getting yourself into."

"Well …" Riku spoke up, jumping into the conversation, "before we have to kill you, can we at least know the name of our attacker?"

"Call me … Kaiji."

"Well then, Kaiji, shall we begin?" Riku questioned as he positioned himself in his fighting stance.

The male now known as Kaiji took no time getting started as he leapt forward with both of his dagger's blades extended – ready to draw blood. He literally flew past the two at a speed neither had ever witnessed before while ripping open a small gash in each of their sides. Both teens hissed in pain as Kaiji dug his dagger into the side of a tree and looped himself around it – keeping most of his momentum – before charging at the two yet again. This time was different, as he pulled a few needles from his side pockets and jabbed one into their arms as he passed before vanishing into the shadows of the treetops.

"What the hell!?" Riku gasped as his entire right arm went numb. He struggled to hold onto his sword, but it dropped to the ground seconds later when his arm went completely limp.

It was the same for Jetta, but luckily her left arm had been hit and she was still capable of fighting. But for how long? Riku growled as he scanned the area with both his eyes and ears as his anger began to swell within. The man was toying with them now. Had he been serious he would have used the same poison that he used on Seth and Kaz. '_Arrogant bastard!_' Riku's mind roared. The snap of a tree branch brought him back to his senses when he realized that Jetta was his next target.

Darkness spewed forth from the ground and clung to Riku's body, forming his suit before he summoned the Soul Eater in to his left hand and leapt into action. He had to protect Jetta! Kaiji flew down from the branches above just as Riku jumped in his line of attack, bracing himself for what could be a near death hit. However, something miraculous happened instead. Just before Kaiji was able to strike a small barrier of glowing blue hexagons appeared out of nowhere and stopped the follower instantly. His blades, as well as his body, slammed into the strange wall of dark energy before falling to the ground in a heap of limbs.

Jetta took this chance for an attack as she ran out from the safety of Riku's barrier and rammed her sword into the dirt … where Kaiji's body once lay only a second ago. Before she even realized it, Kaiji swung down from a tree limb above and sent a powerful kick into her chest that easily knocked her back well over five feet. She skidded through the grass and dirt, coughing and hacking as she tried desperately catch her breath. After the attack, Riku jumped in to try and give Jetta some time to recover, but the male effortlessly batted him away as he approached his young victim.

Unfortunately for Jetta, she had dropped her sword in the attack and was left completely unarmed and defenseless. Or was she? At the moment, Kaiji was unaware that he had kicked the girl back into the direction of the camp … right where she was once resting peacefully moments ago. And there, lying just a few inches away were two needles gleaming in the moonlight.

A smirk curled over the young male's lips as he towered over his _helpless_ victim before he reached down and pulled the girl to her feet by the front of her shirt. However, his confident smile quickly disappeared after feeling two small pricks upon his abdomen. He had lost … and by his own poison, no doubt.

Kaiji's body began to go numb as he lost his grip on both his dagger and Jetta's shirt. Slowly, he backed away from the girl, his eyes wide in disbelief. He didn't want to believe that it was over so soon. A few seconds later his legs gave out and he dropped to the ground, unable to escape his fate. The final blow was dealt strait to the heart moments later; giving Kaiji a quick and painless death.

"Well, that wasn't so hard …" Riku spoke, breaking the silence, as he pulled the note – their prize – from Kaiji's pocket before his eyes fell on the trembling girl, "Are you okay, Jetta?" Riku slowly approached the girl, scanning over her body before stopping at her hazy eyes. Physically, Jetta had survived the battle with just a few scrapes, but mentally she was destroyed.

"I … I killed him …" Jetta softly spoke as she leaned into Riku's chest for comfort, "I'm no better than _him_ …" Riku sighed softly as he draped his good arm around the frail young girl.

"Jetta, that's not tru—"

"But it is, Riku! It is true! Kaiji wasn't the one running around killing the innocent. He was only following orders to save himself … And I killed him …" Jetta sobbed as she buried her face into Riku's chest, "I can't do this anymore … I can't do it …"

"Jetta … Get a hold of yourself!" Riku sighed as he pried the girl from his chest and forced her to face Kaiji's lifeless body, "Would you rather that be you laying there? Or maybe Seth or Kaz?" Silence came from the female before Riku gave her body a rough shake, "Well? Would you?"

"N-no …"

"Whether you'd like to believe it or not, this man is a killer – just like his master – and had you not taken care of him then he would be the one in your place … staring down at the dead bodies of you and your friends," Riku growled, "But instead of crying he'd be pleased to see us dead. And do you know why?"

"Because … he's a follower …"

"And, being a follower, his only mission is to please his master …" Riku spoke as he gently pulled the girl back into his chest, "So don't cry for him. Don't waste your tears on his stained soul … He doesn't deserve your kindness …" Riku let his chin rest upon the top of Jetta's head as he tightened his embrace upon the girl.

"I know, but … I don't want to become a killer …"

"Well, you're eventually going to have to kill the Silent Killer …" Riku stated.

"Yeah … but that bastard disserves it."

"And Kaiji doesn't?" Riku questioned, "He was trying to kill you and your friends, Jetta. Think about it. He had a poison that he made himself designed specifically to make his job easier. You actually think Kaiji didn't disserve this?"

"I … suppose you're right," Jetta sighed.

"Of course I am," Riku spoke with confidence before pulling away from the girl and heading back towards the camp.

"Wait! What are we going to do with his body?"

"We'll deal with that in the morning …" Riku sighed as he tugged at Jetta's hand, "C'mon, it's not safe to leave our incapacitated friends alone."

"Right …" Jetta spoke as she followed after Riku to the glowing campfire.

However, as they began to walk away they were unaware of the puddle of darkness oozing its way out of the ground beneath Kaiji's lifeless body. It slowly grew and consumed the male before evaporating into an eerie black mist. But, before it completely vanished, it left behind a small slip of paper sighed personally by the Silent Killer himself.

-------------------

"Where'd his body go?!" Jetta shrieked the next morning, "We killed him right? I mean I stabbed him through the chest and everything …" – Jetta wobbled a bit – "I feel ill …"

Riku gave the cross dresser a comforting pat atop her head before speaking, "No one could have survived that attack …" Riku paused to ponder on the situation a moment longer before continuing, "Maybe, someone is assigned to clean up after the followers and assure of the death of the victim or – in this case – the follower."

"It's possible …" Seth mused before lowering himself to the ground, "… Then again … I think it's definite. Take a look."

"'Job well done.'" Jetta spoke as she read off the small card that Seth had discovered in the thick grass, "'Keep up the excellent work.'? It makes Kaiji's life sound so … worthless …"

"In _his_ eyes … he probably was …" Riku sighed.

"Is that the note Zilla was talking about?" Seth questioned, eyeing the small slip of paper.

"Oh … no …" Riku spoke before digging around in his pocket for a minute before pulling out the real note, "This is …"

"Have you read it yet?" Seth asked as he took the note from Riku's hand and began to open it.

"No, we were waiting on the poison to lose its effect so we could discus it together."

"I see …" Seth muttered before reading the note aloud.

_Nightfall will come sooner than you think._

_Everyone hide from my darkness while you can for a_

_Revolution is just beyond the dawn._

_Oblivion or Salvation? You decide._

"What does it mean?" Kaz questioned as he peeked over Seth's shoulder to read it for himself.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and assume it's an Acrostic poem," Seth spoke, unsure of himself as he scanned over it a second time, "If I'm right, then the first letter of each line would spell out the word_ Nero_. I can only assume that it's our killer's name."

"Would he actually give us his real name?" Jetta questioned.

"He doesn't care. After all, he plans to kill us anyway," Seth stated.

"Good point …" Kaz muttered, "But he's not killing us right away. We could go to the press with it and they could try and find him in the records."

"Record?" Riku questioned.

"Yeah. Everyone who was ever born in the lands has their own record about their family history, medical conditions … everything," Kaz explained.

Riku didn't reply, but the look of hope within his aqua eyes said it all. He wanted to search the records. He wanted to find his history. Maybe then, everything would come back to him. But he couldn't just ask to go to them. Heading to a big city was out of the question. There was no telling how many followers would be waiting on them to arrive to stock up on supplies.

"Where are the records kept?" Jetta questioned, knowing it was what Riku wanted to ask.

"Why?" Seth quickly asked.

"I just thought we could go find them … for Riku," Jetta replied shyly, "That way, he could possibly find out a little more about his past."

"We can't … Going to a city would put us out in the open," Seth stated, "Besides, we don't have time to search through—"

"We have a year!"

"A year for training and surviving!"

"But—"

"It's okay … I'll figure out my past on my own …" Riku interrupted, stopping the verbal fight before it could continue any longer.

"But Riku …" Jetta sighed as she reached out and gently clasped Riku's hand within her own.

Her brilliant eyes begged Riku to see things her way. After all, she wanted nothing more than to replay Riku for his kindness, but Riku simply shook his head and walked off. He didn't want to endanger the group over a silly little cause. It wasn't important anyway …

--------------------

"Riku?" Jetta's voice broke through Riku's silent thoughts as she approached the teen.

Riku said nothing, nor acknowledged the girl's presence as she took a seat at the river's bank next to him. The two remained silent as Jetta slipped her feet from her boots and dipped her toes into the chilly water. Jetta was in no hurry to start a conversation because she knew that just being in his presence relaxed him. His muscles would slowly un-tense and his eyes would soften in a way that made her feel important. It meant the world to her to know that she was needed. Insignificant or not … it was something … and that's all that mattered.

"I'm sorry that Seth is so stubborn," Jetta sighed as she kicked her feet, rippling the clam water, "I tried my best to change his mind after you left … but he wouldn't listen to me. I'm really sorry, Riku …"

"It's alright, Jetta. There's no need for you to apologize," Riku finally spoke.

"I know … but … I wanted to do something for you for a change," Jetta muttered, a blush slowly gracing her cheeks as she stared down at the water, "I wanted to help you …"

Jetta nibbled on her lip as she stared down at Riku's reflection in the water. She watched the look of shock play across his face before her words finally began to sink in and a hue of pink glowed brightly upon his cheeks. A small smile graced her lips as Riku fiddled with the hem of his shirt, opening his mouth every so often as if to say something before closing it once again. It wasn't until a minute or so later when Riku finally sucked up his courage and leaned in close to the girl, planting a tender kiss upon her burning cheeks; his own silent, 'Thank you.'

"Do you really want to do something special for me?" Riku asked, whispering into the girl's ear.

"Y-yes …" Jetta stuttered shyly.

"Then kiss me."

"W-what?!" Jetta gasped before quickly concealing her shock with a nervous giggle and a playfully punch to Riku's arm, "Don't joke around like that …"

"What makes you think I'm joking?" '_He was really serious?!_' Jetta inwardly gasped as her cheeks burned/

"I-I don't know … I guess I was just a little stunned that you would demand something like that of me so bluntly …" Jetta mumbled, her eyes glancing at everything but Riku.

"Well, now that you've given it some consideration …" Riku leaned in closer to the girl, his lips just an inch away from hers, "Kiss me …"

"I … I can't."

"Why not?" Riku demanded.

"Because this isn't romantic …" Jetta sighed as she turned away from the boy, "I want my first kiss to be special. I want the moment to be perfect …"

"Why should that matter?" Riku questioned, "Every kiss should automatically be a perfect one as long as it's with the person you _like_."

"_Love_ …" Jetta corrected.

Riku ignored the correction and continued, "Unless … you don't _like_ me. Then I suppose it matters if the time is right or not."

"Riku … I—"

"It doesn't have to be on the lips," Riku sighed, "A peck on the cheek will do … I guess …"

"But, Riku—"

"Still … it won't be as good as a kiss on the lips and I'll have to ask for a few more to make up for it."

"Riku—"

"Maybe one on the other cheek too … That way it's balanced out …" Riku mused before turned to the fuming girl who had yet to get her two cense into the conversation, "Unless you take it back … which I understand. I mean, I wouldn't want to ki—"

Riku was easily silenced when Jetta's lips descended upon his own. The silver-haired male blinked. Then again. And then once more for good measure as his brain rebooted itself. At first, Riku couldn't believe what had happened and began questioning the moment. Was this really happening? Then after a second or so longer, his brain finally recovered and mentally slapped him while shouting '_kiss her back, moron!!_' And that's just what Riku did. He leaned deeper into the kiss and draped his hands loosely around Jetta's hips as he fully enjoyed the feeling of Jetta's soft lips pressed firmly against his. It was just how he imagined it to be. The feeling. The taste. Everything. And he wanted more. His tongue longed for the chance to explore, but – sadly – Jetta wasn't going to allow it as she quickly pulled out of the kiss.

"Awww … Is that all I get?" Riku spoke with a pout as Jetta's cheeks burned something fierce.

"W-What?! You're kidding right?" Jetta stammered, "You should be lucky I kissed you at all."

"I know … I'm an extremely lucky guy, but I'm only human, Jetta," Riku replied, a sly smirk upon his lips as he leaned in closer to the blushing female, "I want more …"

"Greed isn't very charming, Riku," Jetta mumbled.

"I guess you're right," Riku sighed before planting a tender kiss upon Jetta's cheek, "Thank you …"

"For what?"

"Making dreams come true." Jetta stared at the male in disbelief for well over a minute. Riku thought it was just a mixture of embarrassment and joy … that is until she started laughing. Riku – on the other hand – didn't find it amusing; after all, he was trying to be serious.

"You're so corny!" Jetta laughed as she let her head rest upon the male's shoulder, "But o-so cute."

"Cute?" Riku cringed at the pride-smashing word of doom.

"Yeah … cute," Jetta smiled as she snuggled into Riku's side, fully enjoying the warmth of his skin and the comfort that swept over her.

Riku still wasn't happy that out of all the words in the human language he was called cute. Sure it was better than ugly, annoying, or stupid, but surly she could do better than cute. What about hot, sexy, or handsome?! Then Riku took into consideration that this was coming from Jetta and accepted the word without arguing … but just this once. After all, cute wasn't so bad … right?

--------------------

Several weeks later, the group had managed to steer clear of any other followers. They took time out of their traveling each day to train, and, though it was just a short amount of time, Jetta was showing some terrific improvements in her battling skills. She even came close to beating Riku just yesterday. That was a feat she was extremely proud of, and managed rubbed it in the teen's face every chance she got. Riku, however, didn't mind, letting her bask in the glory for as long as possible before he would kick her ass the next chance he got.

Currently, the group had just stopped to rest from their traveling and Jetta was on her way to a nearby stream to cool off when she was stopped by voices in the near distant. It sounded like two male's bickering. Over what was another questioned, and Jetta was determined to find out. She slowly approached the area and hid herself behind a tree as she watched the two male's verbally thrash one another. Both males seemed similar with shaggy, coffee colored locks and lean body structures – even though one was at least a head taller than the other. Jetta could only assume they were brothers. After all, she had once experience sibling rivalry first hand and this was obviously a brotherly fight. So then, without a second thought, Jetta decided to offer them her assistance.

"Hey! Need any help?" Jetta questioned as she approached the two squabbling males.

"No!!"

"Yes!!" Both males turned to glare at one another before the taller of the two spoke up.

"We've lost our map," The male spoke, "If you could just point us in the direction of the closest town that would be great."

"Hang on, let me find my map …" Jetta spoke as she began to dig around in her bag.

"Thank you so much," The male spoke as he smiled down at the girl while the other scoffed, and that was when the taller male turned on his brother, "Can you not show this boy at least a little gratitude, brother?"

"We don't need help!" The shorter brother spat, "I know where we're going!"

"That's what you keep saying, but it's been three days and we have yet to find a trace of civilization!"

"Well, if you'd actually listen to me for once in your life we'd already be resting at an inn by now!"

"Uh …"

"Oh! The map. Thank you," The tallest spoke as he leaned in closer to Jetta to get a better look at her map.

"Okay, so we should be in this area so the closest town would be—"

"Jetta! There you …" Riku froze after spotting the two males. '_Shit!_' Riku mentally slapped himself.

"Jetta? You're a female?"

"I uh …" Jetta shot Riku a deadly glare. He knew better than to call her by her true name when they were out wondering around and this was exactly why.

"You!" The shorter male gasped as he pointed at Riku, "Zen, that's him! Look at his hair!" Zen's blue-gray eyes fell on Riku and then back to Jetta before a sinister smile graced his lips.

"Jetta … I knew that name sounded familiar," Zen chuckled as he gripped the girl by the collar of her shirt before she had time to escape.

"Let her go!" Riku growled as he charged forward.

His dark aura pulsed in rage as the darkness itself leaked from every pore in his body and clung to his skin as it formed into his black suit. The power of the suit coursed through his veins as his speed increased, but, sadly, it wasn't enough to save Jetta from the man's grasp. From seemingly nowhere, a chain flew out and firmly wrapped itself around Riku's neck and yanked him to the ground in one swift and effortless motion.

"Good job, Nez," Zen spoke as he smiled down at Riku's pathetic form, "Keep him out of my way."

"What does it look like I'm doing?!" Nez snapped before giving the chains a swift and mighty tug that hurled Riku's body through the air and slammed him into the ground well over ten feet away.

The brother's laughed wickedly at the site of Riku being slung around like a helpless rag doll, and it was at this time when Jetta took the chance to make her escape. Knowing that any sudden hand movement towards her sword would gain the male's instant attention, Jetta did the only thing she could think of; she bit him. Zen yelped as Jetta's teeth broke though the skin of his knuckles as he released his hold on the girl's shirt only to back-hand her across the jaw. However, his reaction was one Jetta was hoping for as she reached down and unsheathed her sword. In one fluid motion, she swiped the blade across the male's chest and ripped through cloth and flesh. Unfortunately the clever attack only left a minor gash.

"You bitch," Zen hissed as he lunged forward.

Jetta's attacks were blocked effortlessly by the male's metal writs guards and before she even realized it his fingers were wrapped securely around her frail neck. Zen called out to his brother as he tossed the girl into the air – unprotected and vulnerable – for Nez to finish her off. A smile graced Nez's lips as he whipped his chain into the air and lassoed it around Jetta's waist before assisting gravity in pulling her back down to the earth at a greater speed.

"Jetta! No!" Kaz gasped as him and Seth showed up at the scene just a few seconds too late to save their friend.

"Look who finally showed up," Zen spat, "The friends."

"I hope they're as easy to take down as the other two," Nez chuckled.

Riku slowly lifted himself from the ground just in time to watch Kaz race for the shorter brother with his sword in hand. This was the first time that Riku had actually seen Kaz on the attack and using his sword for something other than skinning animals and cutting meat. He often questioned if Kaz even knew how to fight, and, honestly, he was worried for the teen as he watched him close in on his pray. Kaz ducked and dodged over and under Nez's flying chains with ease and seconds before he reached the male he hurled his sword strait for the brunet's heart.

Nez amazingly stopped the flying sword milliseconds before it ripped through flesh and bone by simply holding the chain firmly out in front of him. The tip of the sword was stopped instantly in between one of the links with such skill and precision that would make a weapons master shed tears of joy. However, nothing could stop what came not even a second later. Kaz leapt into the air and pressed his foot against the hilt of his sword, using his body weight to break through the chains and push the sword strait through Nez's chest.

"Nez!" Zen cried as he watched his brother's lifeless body fall to the ground.

It was in that moment when Seth decided to finish off the remaining brother, ramming his own sword through the man's back while he was still in shock. Zen went down without a word or a murmur of pain, dying only seconds after his older brother. Silence consumed the battle field as both Riku and Kaz ran to Jetta's side while Seth dug around in the brother's belongings for a note from Nero.

"Are you okay, Jetta?" Riku questioned as he gently assisted the female into an upright position.

"I'll heal …" Jetta muttered, as she leaned against Riku for support. Her entire body was aching immensely from the fall, and as far as she could tell nothing was broken. Bruises on the other hand … well, Jetta was sure that she would have many of those.

"Found them …" Seth sighed as he pulled out two small slips of paper from Zen's bag.

"So they _were_ followers …" Kaz muttered.

"Who else would they be?!" Jetta snapped, "What do the notes say, Seth?"

"Well, this one just has a triangle … and the other …" Seth paused as he opened the next note, "'My favorite color is yellow' …?"

"What?!" Kaz shouted, "You're kidding me right?!"

"I wish I was …" Seth muttered before crumpling up the useless note and tossing it to the ground.

"You said the first one was just a triangle?" Riku questioned.

"Yeah …"

"So … is that his favorite shape or something?" Kaz grumbled, "What a waist of time …"

"I don't know … Maybe it means something else …" Seth suggested as he stared down at the shape. What was Nero trying to tell them …?

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me … ((dies a little))

**Claimer**: The world and any other character that didn't show up in the Kingdom Hearts games belong to me. Yay?!

**Hikari**: ((sobs)) I'm so sorry!! I just had no motivation to write … I mean, I wanted to write – honestly I did – but I just couldn't. I'd sit down at the computer, open the file, and stare at the screen until something distracted me and suddenly it was an hour later and I made no progress what so ever. I hate myself sometimes … I really do … and I feel bad that I made everyone wait so long. Please don't hate me. T-T

As for the next chapter … I really don't know when I'll have it out because I'm going on a "vacation" – I guess you can call it that – to visit my boy friend on the fourteenth. But I'm sure I can find time to write because he has to work so I'll have to keep myself busy in his absence somehow … so yeah. I'll try because I really hate to keep everyone waiting _**again**_ … I'm so horrible and I'm sorry. Anyway, I hope this chapter wasn't too crapy and disappointing …

On the plus side, I _do_ have a picture of Kaiji up on my profile page if anyone cares to take a look. ((sighs)) I know, I know. I draw a picture of guy who dies three pages into the story yet I don't have one of Seth?! Well … I found Kaiji to be a very interesting kinda guy … mainly just his hair … but I was having an off day and I just randomly did a rough sketch then added some color and I think it looks nice … ((nods)) n.n Seth will be next I promise!! I already have him sketched out!!

Anyway, thank you for reading and review if you fell like it … which I'm sure you will!! Right? Right?!


	8. Chapter 7

**Second Chance****: Chapter 7**

* * *

A month had past and there hadn't been a trace of Nero or his followers. News of new killings had even gone down significantly over the past month, making it record low of only two kills. For many it was terrific news, but for Jetta it only meant that Nero was planning something. He was too busy scheming up new ideas to take her down to bother killing off the weak. He had a threat now, and each day that threat only continued to grow stronger … It wouldn't be long before another follower showed up, and the group could only wait until that time would come … 

…

The summer night was young, and it marked the end of a long, long, _long_ day of nearly constant training. Yet, despite the tiring events throughout the day, the two youngest of the group still had a little energy left to spare.

"Oww! Geez, Riku! You don't have to be so rough," Jetta grumbled as she rubbed at her lower back from where Riku had literally tossed her onto the ground.

"Whatever. I know you like it," Riku chuckled as he lowered himself to Jetta's level and began kissing and nibbling at her neck playfully.

"I'm serious, Riku. That hurt …" Jetta spoke with a pout.

"Do you want me to kiss it and make it all better?"

"No!"

"Then quit complaining," Riku growled before pushing the girl down on her back and pinning her beneath him, "This is the first time in two weeks that I've gotten some real alone time with you, and – hurting ass or not – you're going to give me the greatest thirty minute make-out session _ever_! And I _demand_ tongue this time!!"

"Alright! Alright!" Jetta shouted in an attempt to stop Riku from telling the world what they did in their spare time – even though it was already obvious – "Just shut up!"

"Make me …"

"If you insist," Jetta spoke before clutching fistfuls of Riku's vest and yanking him down into a rather aggressive kiss.

Riku smiled against Jetta's lips as he fully enjoyed the girl's dominant side taking over. Yes, he loved it when she took control, mainly because it was a side he rarely got to see. And, if he wasn't so eager to physically express his growing fondness for the young girl, he would have allowed her to take full control, but tonight _he_ wanted to make the _magic_ happen.

As their lips danced, Riku freed his hands from Jetta's shoulders tucking one underneath her back while allowing the other to freely explore her body. Their lips slowly parted as Riku worked his way down Jetta's neck. The girl giggled softly as she squirmed around beneath Riku's body as his warm tongue tickled her neck. It was pure torture, but she loved it. Riku – of course – was fully aware of this and continued as he slid his hand underneath Jetta's shirt, gliding his fingers ever so softly against her silky skin … until he hit rough bandages and came to a complete stop. '_These definitely have to go,_' Riku grumbled as he led a trail of tender kisses up Jetta's smooth neck before locking lips once more.

His hand began to tug on the bandages beneath her shirt in an attempt to loosen them while Jetta moaned protests against his lips. However, she was easily silenced when Riku's tongue slipped into her open mouth. Her protesting moans quickly transformed into sighs of ecstasy as Riku's slick muscle dance playfully around her own. The bandages were finally loosened as Riku slid his hand beneath them … only for something rather hard yet small to slam into the back of his head. The impact jarred him forward – pressing his lips uncomfortably close to Jetta's – and forced him to bite down on his own tongue. Their moment was ruined … again.

"What the hell?!" Riku screamed in frustration after ripping himself away from Jetta as he turned to find a lone figure standing in the moonlight.

"… Damn piece of shit …" The man spoke with a heavy sigh as he watched his boomerang fly off into the branches of a nearby tree after ricocheting off Riku's skull, "… He said it would always come back …"

"Who the hell are you?!" Riku snapped as he rose from the ground, leaving Jetta to fumble with her falling bandages while muttering colorful curses. Whether those colorful words were directed at the stranger or himself … Riku wasn't quite sure.

"Hmmm … silver hair …" The man leaned to the side a bit to peer around Riku, "… and a cross-dresser. Looks like I was right after all."

Riku was beyond frustrated now. First the man goes and beats him other the head with some random object – which ruined his fun time with Jetta – and now he has enough nerve to stand there muttering to himself rather than apologize?! It was then when Riku's suspicions grew. He struggled to make out his appearance in the moonlight and from what he could tell he was short – possibly even shorted than Jetta – with dirty blonde hair pulled back out of his face. Two handles could be seen peeking out from behind his shoulders, leaving Riku to believe that they were swords even though he already had three in plain view tied to his hip. Was it really necessary for one man to have five swords? Maybe it was … if he was a follower.

"Jetta … get ready to fight …" Riku whispered to the girl as he summoned the Soul Eater within his grasp.

The man eyed Riku's weapon before smiling, "Interesting sword. I've never seen one like it before. I'll have to add it to my collection after I kill you."

"Who are you?" Riku asked once again.

"Dy. It's spelt with just a 'd' and a 'y' but it's pronounced like _die_," The man answered, "I don't know what the hell my parents were thinking when they named me, but I suppose it suits a follower, don't you agree?"

"I guess you have a point …" Riku replied, though Dy's explanation was completely unnecessary.

"Yeah … I've always liked it, just because it's different," Dy spoke before gripping the two handles behind his back.

Dy gave Riku a warm smile before charging forward at a speed far faster than Riku was expecting. He barely had time to block his first few strikes before he realized it he had targeted Jetta. Just like Riku, Jetta was hardly ready to fight as she dodged the first strike by rolling over in the grass and continued to roll as Dy's swords swung uncontrollably. Dy quickly caught on and rammed a sword into the ground hoping to hit flesh however his steel only meet earth. He swung with the second sword, but it was easily kicked out of his grasp, landing a short distance away. Without skipping a beat, Dy pulled a third sword out from his hip but this one was blocked by Riku's blade.

Jetta quickly sprang from the ground as Riku kept Dy's attention focused on him, giving Jetta the chance to snatch up Dy's fallen sword while unsheathing her own. Now, Jetta had never fought using two swords before, but she figured that it wouldn't be difficult if you already knew how to handle a sword. Unfortunately, despite the disadvantage of fighting off two people and blocking three swords, Dy continued to dominate the battle. Too make matters worse, Jetta hadn't finished tying her bandages, letting them slip down her body and collect at her feet. Dy took advantage of this and began an onslaught of swift and deadly attacks. Jetta tried her best to block most of the strikes, but some were unavoidable. His blade drew first blood, and, before a second attack could hit, Riku summoned his barrier and shoved the man to the ground.

"Are you okay, Jetta?" Riku questioned as he held the barrier in place, making damn sure Dy didn't get the chance to strike again.

"I'll be fine," Jetta hissed through clenched teeth as she pressed her hand into her hip in an attempt to stop the blood, "It's not that deep."

"… Go get the others, I'll try and hold him off until then," Riku ordered as he ran back into the battle before Jetta was able to argue with him.

Obeying his orders, Jetta fled the battle while Riku rushed forward, preparing to strike down the unprepared follower; however, what came next was completely unexpected. Dy turned with a new weapon within his grasp as he fired off a small pebble from the rubber band and watched as it smacked Riku right in between the eyes. Riku slowed to a complete stop as he felt his forehead. There was no blood, but there would be a small welt later – that Riku was certain of.

"What the hell!" Riku snarled, "Are you just screwing with me now?!"

"Sorry … I though it was going to have a more damaging effect …" Dy muttered before sheepishly tucking his useless slingshot back into his belt loop.

Riku spoke in strings of obscenities as his anger rose. Dy wasn't taking this fight seriously, which meant that he didn't take Riku seriously. He considered him less than a threat … and that only fueled Riku's already enormous hatred for the man. Riku clutched at his sword, ready to start the battle once again when a dagger flew out of nowhere and would have hit Dy's calf had he not blocked it with the blade of his sword.

"Need some help, Riku?" Kaz questioned as he, Seth, and Jetta surrounded the enemy.

"Maybe a little more from Seth than you," Riku replied, earning a glare from the teen.

Now, Dy was a smart man, and knew when the odds were against him. Four against one didn't seem all that fair to the young man as his chocolate eyes scanned his surroundings. A moment later he finished his calculations and bolted between Kaz and Jetta; escaping within the foliage of the forest. The group was a little surprised – to say the least – as they waited for the surprise attack that never came.

"That was … easy," Kaz stated as he sheathed his sword.

"I … can't believe he actually ran …" Jetta muttered.

"Who cares? We won," Riku replied with confidence as Kaz shot him a proud grin.

"What the heck happened to you?" Kaz questioned, chuckling at the red lump upon Riku's forehead. He reached out to try and touch it, but Riku simply batted his hand away before he even got the chance.

"Don't ask …" Riku grumbled.

Had it been day instead of night, the group would have been able to see Dy's escape path. They would have chased him down in an attempt to finish the battle that he started, and they would have been amazed to watch as a mysterious black hole sprang from the ground; engulfing Dy's body before he even had time to realize what happened. Had it been day instead of night, the group would have been able to witness a small taste of what they were up against. They would have been one step closer to knowing a little more about Nero …

--------------------

The cold grip of darkness loosened its deadly hold upon young Dy's neck as his journey through the portal of darkness ended rather abruptly. The male was literally thrown to the stone ground as he gasped for air, thankful that his master had shown mercy upon his pitiful soul … but not for long. Not even a second later, the sole of his master's steel-tipped boot came down upon the back of his head and smashed his nose into the solid, stone surface of his dark surroundings.

"Back so soon, Dy?" A deep voice sneered above the trembling male, "and alive? That must mean my dear Jetta is dead, correct?"

"N-not exactly, my lord-"

"'Not exactly'? And what is that supposed to mean?" His master questioned, "Either she's dead or alive. Now which is it?!"

"S-she's still a-alive, master."

"Why?"

"They out numbered me …"

"So you ran away?" Nero removed his boot from Dy's head and swiftly lifted the pathetic man from the ground, "You disobeyed my orders?"

"I was only aware of Jetta and the boy … not the other two-"

"I'm not keeping you alive to listen to your excuses!" Nero snapped.

"I … had to stay alive … I have information that you may like to … abuse …" Through the darkness of the room Dy could see his master's amber eyes gleaming with curiosity, and he knew instantly that his life had been spared.

"Continue …"

"Jetta and the boy have developed a _close_ relationship."

"I see …" Nero's lips curled into a smile, "Thank you, Dy." The male's grip loosened as he gently set his precious follower upon the ground, "Go tend to your wounds and clean yourself up. I'll have a new mission for you when you return."

"Thank you, master," Dy spoke with a sigh of relief as he bowed graciously to his master before calmly making his escape.

"What are you planning, my master?" Zilla hissed from the darkness of the room before wrapping her slender arms around the man's torso.

"Something to pass the time …" Nero replied with a soft chuckle.

--------------------

"I think our next stop should be in Treston," Seth stated while the rest of his traveling companions munched on their breakfast.

"Treston? Never heard of it," Kaz mused as he talked around his food.

"Exactly. It's a small town sitting at the foot of the Hibi mountain range," Seth spoke, "It's the perfect place to stop and rest for the night."

"Yeah … but … how long is it going to take us to get there?" Kaz questioned, "Because, if you haven't noticed, we're nowhere near any mountain range."

"I'd guess about …" Seth trailed off and remained silent as if in deep thought.

The other three members – mainly just Kaz and Riku – watched as Seth's eyes widened. Why was another question. Silence consumed the group until the two males could no longer contain their curiosity.

"Is it _that_ far away?" Kaz asked.

"Triangle!" Seth gasps as he pointed at the map repetitively.

"Yeah … the triangles are mountains …" Kaz spoke, a little concerned for his friend as he tried to pull the map out of his grasp.

"Triangle!" Seth gasped again as he slapped Kaz's hands away and began to dig through his bag, "Why the hell didn't I realize this sooner! The triangle is a mountain! Nero lives in the mountains!!"

"…" Riku and Kaz remained silent as they tried to soak in Seth's random information so early in the morning, and – oddly enough – Jetta was the first to understand.

"The note …" Jetta spoke, "Nero's last note had a triangle …"

"And that triangle represents a mountain!" Seth concluded.

"Yeah but, what mountain?" Kaz questioned.

"What about the other note? Yellow …" Riku mused, "Is there a mountain with 'yellow' in its name?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Seth muttered.

"Maybe it's a mountain with a certain type of tree growing on it that turns yellow before the frost season?" Jetta suggested.

"Or maybe … his favorite color is yellow, and you all are just thinking a little too hard," Kaz commented with a small snort.

"Shut up, Kaz!" Seth growled.

Jetta chuckled as she smiled warmly at Seth, "I don't think I've ever seen you this excided over something, Seth."

"I can't help it … That damn triangle has been haunting me for the past month!" Seth sighed

"Question!" Kaz intruded, "If Nero is somewhere in the mountains then should we really be heading that way?"

"But what are the chances of him actually being in Treston?" Seth retorted.

"I don't know … A small town that not many people know of … Sounds like the perfect place to put a secret hideout," Kaz stated, "I mean, if I were some crazy killer that's where I'd go."

"You have to admit he has a point, Seth," Riku commented, "Is there some other place we can go that's like Treston just not so close to the mountains?"

Seth scanned over his map in silence for a moment before giving his answer, "Well, right now we're pretty much in the middle of nowhere so it's going to be a few days before we get to another town anyway, but I think our best bet would be in Ryver. It's three – maybe four – days away, and it's just on the edge of the forest so it _should_ be safe."

"'Should' doesn't give me a lot of confidence, Seth," Kaz muttered.

"We're being hunted by followers, Kaz! You can't get any better than 'should," Seth spat before tossing the map in Kaz's face, "If you think you can do better then go for it!"

Kaz stared at the map for a moment before letting out a sigh and handing it back to Seth, "I think I'll just let you be the navigator."

"Too much work?" Jetta questioned, giving her friend a smug smile because she knew she was right.

"Nah … Seth just knows the lay of the land better than I do," Kaz replied, "It's like it speaks to him or something …"

"I've just traveled more than you have."

"Same thing …"

Seth rolled his icy eyes before lifting himself from the ground, "We should head out. We have a lot of traveling ahead of us."

"Like always," Kaz replied with a snort as he tossed the core of his fruit to the side before grabbing his bag, "Ryver! Here we come!"

"Good going, Kaz," Jetta spat, "Announce our travel destination to the world." Kaz, however, only shot his friend a smile before following after Seth, leaving Jetta and Riku behind to quickly catch up.

--------------------

Somehow, three days turned into five, no thanks to the weather. By the middle of their forth day of traveling they were forced to seek shelter from a surprise storm that – quite literally – came from nowhere. That night they spent huddled under a large tree … until some time later one of the neighboring trees was struck down by lightning. That was about the time they decided to change locations.

After running through the rain for another hour they came across a nice dry area at the edge of a steep hill where a few rocks were jutting out from the side, creating a little ledge for the four to hide under. It was cramped, with barely any room for two people, but once Jetta had been _forced_ into Riku's lap there proved to be enough room for everyone.

Riku, of course, didn't complain about the seating arrangement considering he had Jetta right where he wanted her. But – of course – Jetta wasn't happy with the fact that it was cramped enough as it was and then being on Riku's lap caused her head to bump the rocky ceiling above every time he adjusted himself. However, the girl was easily silenced the moment Riku's lips made contact with the back of her neck. By then she was too embarrassed to say anything else as Seth groaned and turned his back to the two so he didn't have to watch and Kaz … well Kaz was just being Kaz.

"Kaz! Will you please stop?!" Jetta growled as she glared beams of death at the boy as he continued to do nothing but stare; watching the two intensely as Riku's lips traveled down her bare neck.

"I'm not doing anything," Kaz lamely stated.

This time it was Riku's turn to glare. He was now becoming irritated by Kaz's stare, but knew exactly how to stop it. Without even lifting his lips from the nook of Jetta's neck, Riku created a small barrier and used it to shove Kaz out of their dry hideaway and back into the rain.

"Not cool!" Kaz shouted as he scurried back into place, "That was uncalled for, Riku …"

"It's rude to stare …" Riku stated before playfully licking the water droplets from Jetta's neck, earning a satisfying giggle from the girl in response.

"Man-whore …" Kaz spat before he followed Seth's actions and turned his back on the two.

However, once the attention had been drawn away from the two Riku's actions slowly came to a halt – much to Jetta's dismay. He adjusted himself one final time beneath Jetta, as he pulled her body back into his chest and loosely draped his arms around her waist. Jetta then adjusted herself as well as she relaxed within Riku's embrace, welcoming the warmth of his body heat against her own as she quickly drifted off to sleep. Riku soon found himself falling asleep as well, but it felt as if the moment he finally fell asleep was the same moment he was awakened by voices.

"I thought you said they went this way?" A feminine voice spat.

"They did go this way!" A male voice confirmed, "I saw them!"

Riku froze as his heart began to pound. '_More followers?_' He assumed as he quickly scanned over his companions, finding them all resting peacefully. '_Wasn't someone supposed to be keeping watch last night?!_'

"Well, I don't see them anywhere."

"They have to be around here somewhere ..." The male spoke, "Perhaps they continued to that town … Ryver? It's only two more hours away. If we hurry we can probably catch them leaving an inn."

"Good thinking, Dy," The woman replied as she jumped down from the ledge above and landed right in front of Riku.

'_Dy …_' Riku remembered that name as he protectively tightened his arms around Jetta's sleeping form; thanking the heavens the woman couldn't see them in their two feet high hideaway. Then again, he could use this moment to his advantage. One swift strike across the back of the woman's ankles and she would be unable to move. But then that would blow their cover, and no one else was ready to fight this early in the morning. That was about the time that fate decided his next move for him.

"Ri—" Riku quickly covered Jetta's mouth.

"What was that?"

"What?" Dy questioned as he jumped down from the ledge and landed in front of Seth's sleeping form.

"I thought I heard something …" The woman stated.

"Once again, Nadia, it's all in your head …" Dy sighed before letting out a small yelp as Nadia's fist slammed into a random body part with a vivid 'smack.'

By this time, Jetta was wide awake and clutching the front of Riku's shirt. She couldn't help but wonder how Dy had found backup so quickly, or how they caught up to them so fast. Jetta wasn't ready to start another battle. Her wound from the last one still hadn't fully healed yet. So maybe … just maybe, if they remained silent and motionless the two of them would continue on. Unfortunately, that was an idealistic thought. Dy was the first to scan the area as he leaned down to pear under the rock, only to receive a boot in the face.

Nadia gasped as Dy was sent tumbling down the remainder of the steep hill. Little did she know that just a second later she would be following her comrade when a second boot kicked her knees and sent her stumbling head first down the hill. Jetta's sudden movements managed to wake the other boys from their sleep as they all quickly crawled out from their cramped hole with swords drawn.

"I found them …" Dy groaned as he slowly lifted himself from the ground, only to be kicked back down again by Nadia.

"Whatever," Nadia hissed as she dusted herself off before eyeing the group, "So which two are we after?"

"The blonde and the silver-haired boy," Dy replied.

"That's all I need to know …" Nadia spoke as she unclipped a whip weaved of leather from her belt before rushing back up the hill.

Despite Nadia's frail frame she was still built for athletics. That was made painfully apparent as she charged up the steep hill at fill force making it look as if she were running across flat ground. Her whip uncoiled as she lashed out at her targets, but it was easily blocked by Seth's sword. Nadia snarled as the end of her whip wrapped around the young man's blade as she gave it a powerful tug, yanking Seth's body forward and sending him sliding down the hill on his belly. Luckily for Seth he wasn't a target, otherwise he would have been wide open for an attack as he slid past the woman.

Kaz didn't even receive the chance to interfere as Nadia's whip wrapped around his left ankle. With a simple tug he was following after Seth down the hill on his ass. The two collided at the bottom of the hill seconds later in a heap of limbs. Riku then sprang forward in an attempt to catch the woman off guard, only to fail miserably when his foot slipped on the dew covered grass. He tried to swipe at Nadia's legs as he passed, but he wasn't close enough and only managed to slice through air. However, a few feet down the hill he managed to run into Dy. Riku dug his heels into the earth in an attempt to slow his descent to the bottom as he blocked Dy's random sword swings, and when he was finally out of Dy's reach Riku hurled the Soul Eater at the young man as a last resort. But Dy easily blocked it before he continued his way up to where Nadia and Jetta stood.

"That's a pretty little scar you have there," Nadia spoke as she stepped forward.

Jetta lashed out with her sword, but her wrist was quickly captured within Nadia's hand. Curling her hand into a fist, Jetta tried another method of attack, but the woman caught it just like the first. Jetta was trapped as the woman pushed her body against the rock as she leaned in just a tad too close for Jetta's taste. However, now that the woman was so close, Jetta could clearly see the many scars upon her young face. Stitched gashes and scars covered her milky skin, and it didn't stop at her face. In fact, they littered her body.

"Can I give you more?" Nadia whispered into Jetta's ear, sending shivers of terror down the young girl's spine.

Nadia then ripped the sword from Jetta's hand and tossed it to the ground before grasping the frozen girl by her scrawny neck. Her hold was strong as Jetta gagged for air while clawing at Nadia's arms, only adding to the many scars that trailed up her arm. She smiled a menacing smile at the girl, fully enjoying her fruitless attempts at escape. And that was the last thing Jetta saw before she lost consciousness … Nadia's toothy grin.

"My job's done …" Nadia spat as she turned, Jetta still in her solid hold, "To bad I can't say the same for you …"

"If it's so easy for you then why don't you handle the boy," Dy snapped.

"I suppose I should have expected as much from you," Nadia hissed as she tossed Jetta's limp body into Dy's chest before dashing down the hill.

Before Riku even realized it, Nadia was literally upon him as she snapped her whip around the young boy's neck. Riku glared at the woman as he summoned the Soul Eater within his grasp and swung at the woman, but it was easily blocked by her arm. She smiled while the blade dug into her skin before she licked the blood that trickled down her arm. Had Riku not been trying to obtain air he would have been stunted by the woman's actions, but his will to fight back quickly knocked him out of any kind of trance.

Riku then struggled to free the hold her whip had around his neck as he coughed for air, but Nadia wasn't going to let him get away so easily. The whip was dropped as she lashed out at the silver-haired teen with a flurry of punches before landing a solid kick into his gut. The leather rope was tightened once again after that … and soon Riku joined Jetta in a world of darkness.

--------------------

Riku's black abyss slowly began to dissipate as he awoke from his incapacitated state. Aqua eyes sparkled in the darkness of the room as they scanned the surrounding area. It was a cold and dark room illuminated by a single torch just outside of his cell. On the other side of the bars. '_Where am I?_' Riku questioned himself as he tried to recall past events, but his memories were clouded. He remembered the two followers … and fighting them off … and … Riku's eyes widened as everything came back to him.

"Good Morning, Riku," A dark voice spoke as a figure leaned out from the shadows and hovered over Riku's battered form, "Sleep well?"

"W-who are you?!" Riku quickly demanded.

"Call me … Nero."

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Kingdom Hearts is not mine … and that includes Riku Replica … (sobs) 

**Claimer**: Anything not in the Kingdom Hearts games is mine! Yay!

**Hikari**: Once again I must apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I've been so busy preparing for school and working on other things that I barely had time to work on the story. Not only that but in my attempts to think up new ideas I've managed to come up with other ideas that have nothing to do with this story. (sobs) I really hate my mind sometimes. However, as I was trying to type up this chapter I found myself starting on the next three chapters, so they are already 1/4 of the way done. XP See my problem is that I have many "plot dots" ((as my friend calls them)) but no lines to connect them, and that's what's slowing me down. Damn you lines!! sighs And I was trying to work so hard to get this chapter out Friday because I made it a personal goal to finish it this week … (coughs) and I almost made it too … (mumbles) Time just wasn't on my side …

Anyway, I'm done with my rant. Sorry again for the late update. Review if you must … n.n;;


	9. Chapter 8

**Second Chance****: Chapter 8**

* * *

"Y-you?!" Riku gasped as he quickly tried to back away from the dark figure looming over him, but his aching body prevented him from moving anywhere too suddenly. 

In the darkness of the room Riku could barely make out the man's figure, but from what he could see the man seemed … average. He was tall, slender, and toned softly. There were no rippling muscles that threatened to rip through his earthy-green tunic, or demonic horns sprouting from his forehead. He wasn't even clad in his midnight-black armor that glowed red from the blood of his victims. If anything he looked like an angry pretty boy … Riku tried not to laugh at the thought of the man flipping his luscious chocolate locks over his shoulder before charging into battle.

Riku was quickly knocked out of his thoughts as the male chuckled – one that sent a shiver down Riku's spine – as he leaned back to give the boy a bit of breathing room, "You're the one they call Riku, correct?" Riku gave the man a hesitant nod, "Do you know why you're here?"

"Other than the fact that you're henchmen kidnapped me, no ..." Riku replied, venom masking his quivering voice. He was almost ashamed of himself for being scared of such a womanly man … but there was something about him that made Riku … edgy.

"You intrigue me, Riku," Nero spoke, his amber eyes practically glowing in the darkness of Riku's cell, "You have no history … it's as if you fell from the sky." An amused smile graced the male's lips, "Are you an angel, Riku?"

"…" Riku blinked. And then blinked again. Was he actually being serious?

"I'm joking, Riku," Nero chuckled, "I'm no fool. I know angels are just myths … stories created to shine hope in the hearts of the hopeless. A pathetic cause if you ask me."

"So, why am I here?" Riku asked not sure what Nero was trying to say.

"Why? Because I want to get to know you. That's why," Nero answered as if it was obvious, "Weren't you listening, to me? There are no historical records of you. You're a complete mystery."

"Records?"

"How else am I supposed to go around choosing victims if I don't know their background information? I don't kill at random, you know. I pick from thousands of families, and decide if they are worth the effort or not. It's a waste of energy running around the whole world only to kill off a family in less than a minute when I could get my followers to do it for me, you know what I mean?" Nero explained, "But I know nothing about you because – according to vast birth certificates and medical papers at my disposal – you don't exist."

"H-how … is that possible?"

"I don't know … You tell me."

"But I …" Riku trailed of. '_Why wouldn't I be in the records?'_

"Tell me Riku. What's your full name?" Nero questioned.

"I … I don't know."

"You don't have one? Or you just don't want to tell me?"

"N-no … I don't remember …" Riku spat.

"I see … Do you remember where you're from?"

"The Islands … I think …"

"That explains it," Nero replied as he leaned himself against the cold stone wall, "I've never been able to grace the islands with my presence, but I hear many unique things about it. Judging from you, I'd assume the stories are true … Do you know anything about the Islands, Riku?"

"No …"

"It's said that the Islands are home to many powerful young warriors who specialize in magic," Nero explained, "It's also said that they acquire these abilities from their God … one far different from the seven that rule over the Lands." Nero's eyes feel on Riku as he studied his reactions, "Any of this ring a bell?"

"Not really …"

"No matter, I don't much care where you came from. I'm only interested in your special skills …over the darkness."

"W-what?"

"You're powers …" Nero paused as his golden eyes examined the silver-haired boy, "Oh … I see …" Nero chuckled for a bit, "You are quite an amazing youth! Fighting off my followers with a power you know nothing about. Simply amazing!"

"My powers?" Riku stared down at his hands and felt the power within him pulse softly. He could always feel it. Every day. Every night. Ever since he stumbled upon it that one day …

"Stay here … with me," Nero spoke darkly, "I'll help you harness you abilities." This immediately caught Riku's attention.

"Why would you do that? I'm your enemy?" Riku hissed, "What's in it for you?"

"In exchange for the knowledge and power I'll give you … you'll have to become my _pet_—"

"Pet?! Like a follower?! Hell no!!"

"I had a feeling you would decline …" Nero spoke before snapping his fingers, "That's why I brought you a little _motivation_."

A few moments later, a shapely figure appeared just outside of the torch light. It was a figure that Riku recognized; Zilla, but she wasn't alone. By her side was another figure …

"Jetta!" Riku gasped as he leapt from his place on the floor and ran to the bars, "Jetta … are you okay?"

"I've been better …" Jetta muttered as she cautiously stepped closer to Riku's cell.

"Jetta …" Riku sighed as he reached out to the girl and ran his fingers across Jetta's left cheek, but before he could drag his fingers through her soft strands of hair, Zilla jerked the girl back by the chains she had clasped securely around her wrists.

"Let her go, hag!!" Riku spat, "Or I'll—"

"Or you'll what? Glare at me?" Zilla smirked coldly at the boy, "You can't do anything … You're helpless, just like you're little _girlfriend_." Riku hissed at the woman through clenched teeth as he gripped the steel bars so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"Now, now Zilla," Nero spoke as he placed a comforting hand upon Riku's back, "The boy's been through enough already."

"If you say so …" Zilla sighed.

"Take the girl to her room," Nero ordered, "See to it that her wounds are treated. After all … Jetta is very important to us …" Nero's eyes trailed down to Riku as he ran his fingers through his silver strands, only to have his arm swatted away seconds later.

Riku glared at the man as he waited for Jetta and Zilla to travel far enough away to where their conversation was private once again.

"So that's it?" Riku hissed, "You're not giving me a choice at all?"

"Don't worry, Riku. You still have a choice in the matter," Nero replied as he leaned himself against the bars, "You may work for me and gain priceless knowledge of your powers, or refuse my offer and watch as I slowly kill the one you love."

"… As long as I obey you Jetta will remain unharmed?" Riku asked through grinding teeth.

"Precisely."

"… Will I get to see her?"

"As much as you like, as long as it doesn't interfere with your tasks."

"What will my tasks be?"

"For now, it'll be training, but as soon as you master a few of my tricks you'll be working as one of my personal followers."

"… I'll have to kill?"

"Of course not …" Nero chuckled at the sparkle of hope within Riku's aqua eyes before he continued, "Please, Riku. Of course you'll have to kill. But you'll be doing it to protect _her_. Isn't that worth it?"

"… How many … do I have to kill?"

"As many as I tell you to …"

"… Alright …"

"So it's a deal?"

"It's … a deal …" Riku sighed.

'_I'm sorry Jetta … I'm becoming what you hate the most … please forgive me …'_

--------------------

"I can't believe we let them get away!" Seth hissed, still kicking himself from the events that happened two days ago.

"There's nothing that we could have done, Seth," Kaz sighed as he gazed out of their hotel window.

"There are thousands of things we could have done!" Seth retorted.

"Don't raise your voice at me!" Kaz spat, "I don't appreciate being the output for your anger issues!"

"I'm sorry, Kaz …" Seth sighed, "It's just—"

"You should have done more," Kaz finished, "I know. You've been screaming about it for the past two days."

"And you just sit there acting like you could care less! Jetta's your friend! Aren't you the least bit worried about her?!"

"No, Seth, I'm not worried at all," Kaz spat, his words dripping with sarcasm, "My childhood friend is in the clutches of a mass killer. No big deal. Why should I be worried?!"

"Don't take that tone with me …"

"Then don't ask stupid questions."

Their bickering was put on hold as a soft knock on the door echoed throughout the tiny room. Both males exchanged glances before Seth opened the door, revealing a young woman dressed entirely in white. White dress, white boots, white robe, white gloves. Even her skin was ghostly pale. And the worst part about it was that she hid her face in the shadows of her hood. She was mysterious … and Seth didn't like that.

"Can I help you?" Seth questioned.

"No … but I think I can help you," The young female stated as she pushed past Seth and entered the room without his permission.

"I know a way you can help me," Kaz stated as a perverted grin graced the young man's face.

"I don't offer that kind of _service_, Kaz, and even if I did you wouldn't have that kind of munny," The young woman spat, her pink lips frowning in disappointment at the young man.

"H-how do you know my name?!"

"I know a lot of things I shouldn't, my dear friend, and that includes the location of your two traveling companions; Jetta and Riku."

"Really?" Seth questioned, "Well, I hate to be the barer of bad news, but we already know where to find them. So, if you would kindly leave …"

"Uh-huh, so you already know where to find them? I guess that explains why you're standing around in a dirty hotel room yelling at one another, right?" The girl wore a cocky smile, and though Seth couldn't see her eyes he could feel them upon him.

"What do you want?" Seth questioned as he shut the door.

"To help you."

"Why?"

"Because I can."

"And we're supposed to trust you?"

"Yep!"

"… Who are you?"

The woman reached up and pulled back her hood to reveal her face. Her hair was – of course – white, yet her eyes were a startling shade of pink. She smiled before answered, "I'm the White Witch. You've heard of me, correct?"

Seth and Kaz exchanged glances before Kaz began to chuckle, "The White Witch, huh? I can't imagine how you got that name." The woman frowned at Kaz once again.

"You've been traveling all this time and you've never heard of me?!" The woman gasped, "Not once?!"

"Sorry …" Seth replied.

"You guys suck …" The woman sighed, "My name is Issa. I'm a mystic. Do you know what that is?" The blank stares answered her question perfectly, "I see things that the average person doesn't. I'm able to see into the future, but not my own." Issa scanned over the two males, making sure that they were still with her before she continued, "For the past month my dreams have revolved around you and your friends. So, when I realized that they weren't going away any time soon I decided to offer my assistance."

A charming smile graced the young woman's lips, "I suppose you could say that you guys kinda grew on me."

"And how do you expect us to believe you?" Seth questioned.

"I don't," Issa replied, "I already know that most of this is hard to believe, and the only thing I can ask of you is to trust me." Both males gave her a skeptical glance, "Besides, what do you have to lose?"

"Our lives …" Kaz spat.

"Tell ya what, if you think I'm acting suspiciously in any way, shape, or form then kill me," Issa spoke, "But until then, I'm the only chance you have in finding your friends, so you might as well trust me."

"Alright," Seth sighed, "Show us the way …"

--------------------

A dark ball of energy slammed into Riku's faced and knocked him flat on his ass. He hissed in pain as he cupped his cheek within his hands before glaring up at his attacker … Nero.

"Don't glare at me for your incompetence!" Nero spat, "Now stand up and try it again!"

Riku muttered colorful curses under his breath as he rose from the ground while Nero began to explain himself for the third time, "Concentrate on forming a ball in your hands using your powers over the darkness. Dive deep into the darkest corner of your heart and use that darkness to shape and mold your attack into a physical form."

Riku sighed as he did as told. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the ball of energy within his hand, but before he managed to do anything he was smacking in the face by another ball of darkness. "What the hell?! I'm trying to do what you told me to!!"

"I never said close your eyes," Nero replied, "Don't give your attacker such an easy opening to strike you down." The man sighed as he glared at the boy from across the room, "That's a basic principle of fighting. I thought you would have known that."

"Fine!" Riku growled as he tried once again to create a ball of dark energy. His aqua eyes remained locked on the man as he focused all of his concentration to the attack.

"Time's up!" Nero stated as he threw another dark ball at the boy, but this time Riku was prepared.

Nero's attack clashed with Riku's barrier, and – before he even realized what he had done – Riku launched a glowing blue orb from the palm of his hand and watched as it whizzed right past Nero's head. He had missed his target … by about five inches.

Nero sighed, "Looks like we'll need to work on your aim too …"

Five agonizing hours later, Nero decided that Riku's body was on the verge of breaking so he _kindly_ ended their training session. Over the course of the day Riku had successfully mastered the 'dark aura' attack and even improved on his aim. In fact, he even managed to hit Nero a few times … though it didn't matter much considering that Nero landed at least eight hits to every one of his hits. Yes, it was pathetic, and Riku was nearly covered from head to toe in small scrapes and bruises, but at least he was improving.

But that didn't matter right now because all Riku cared about at the moment was getting the hell away from that man before he stated that he was only joking about their training being over and forcing him to go another painful three hours. He was just about to leave the room when Nero's voice called to him.

"Riku," The silver-haired teen paused as he leaned against the stone wall for support as he waited for the man to continue, "I just want you to know that you've completed your basic training, and that tomorrow you'll be going on your first mission."

Riku cringed as Nero chuckled softly, "Be sure to get plenty of rest."

Riku said nothing as he continued out of the training room. Rest? How the hell was he supposed to rest now that he knew he would be taking the lives of some innocent family in less than a day's time? He couldn't even begin to imagine who he would have to kill, but knowing Nero and his sick and twisted thinking it would be something along the lines of an orphanage. Riku wasn't even sure if he would be able to go through with it, but if he didn't … Jetta would be the one to die … So who would die … Jetta, or complete strangers? It was up to Riku to decide their fate …

The male sighed as he opened the door to his room while pushing the thought to the side. Honestly, he didn't want to think about it until the time came. Besides, if he let it cloud his thoughts Jetta would realize something was wrong … and if he told her … what would she say? What would she think? Would she hate him for even considering killing an innocent for her safety? Or would she hate him for the fact that he was having so much trouble deciding on who should live? He would definitely have to keep it a secret … for now at least.

Riku stepped into the room and instantly spotted Jetta, but instead of smiling at the one he loved, he frowned. Why? Because Jetta was attempting to patch up a fresh wound. Nero promised him her safety … and here she was … bandaging a still bleeding gash upon the left side of her hip.

"Who did that to you?" Riku all but growled as he glared at the blood.

Jetta gasped as she jumped from her place on the bed, before regretting it moments letter when her side began to sting, "… Zilla just got a little rough during training, that's all."

"Zilla's training you?" Riku questioned as he approached the girl, taking over her job as he finished wrapping up her wound.

"Y-yeah … Nero decided that it would be best if I was trained too … That way I'd be a greater challenge when the day I have to fight him comes," Jetta explained with a heavy sigh.

"Did she hurt you anywhere else?" Riku questioned.

"No, just that one spot," Jetta answered as she ran a gentle hand through Riku's sweaty hair, "You look exhausted …Have you been training all day?"

"Probably …" Riku sighed before flopping down on the bed; burrowing his face into the pillow. Maybe it would suffocate him so he wouldn't have to worry anymore. However, he had no such luck.

"Awww … My poor little Riku got his ass handed to him in training," Jetta teased as she slowly and carefully crawled onto Riku's back as she began to let her fingers work out the kinks and knots in Riku's muscles.

"So did you …" Riku muttered. Jetta said nothing, but instead applied pressure to Riku's spine until it let out a satisfying crack.

"Ah! Shit! That … feels much better …" Riku sighed as he melted into the mattress.

"Your muscles are so tight and tense …" Jetta stated as she worked at Riku's neck and shoulders, "No wonder Nero kicked your ass."

"No … Nero kicked my ass because he's an extremely well trained fighter …" Riku corrected.

"Well, Nero won't do it quite as hard tomorrow when I'm through with you."

"I like the sound of that!" Riku smiled as he began to wiggle around beneath the girl, "Get up!"

Jetta cocked a questioning eyebrow at the writhing male before she decided to obey, lifting herself off his lower back as he flipped himself over and pulled the girl down into his lap. He smiled as he watched her cheeks slowly darken to a lovely shade of red as he placed a hand on her thigh while his other hand caressed her cheek. A moment later, Riku made his move as he slowly sat up, crossing his legs beneath the girl as he kissed softly at her exposed neck; earning a soft giggle from the female.

"Thank you …"

"For what?"

"Everything …" Riku sighed before capturing Jetta's lips with his own.

And that was the moment he realized that he was going to follow through with Nero's task …

--------------------

"So, where are you from?" Kaz questioned as he eyed the white haired mystic.

"The Islands," Issa replied.

"… Jetta said something about Riku being from the islands, too," Kaz replied, "Does everyone there have white hair?"

"Not everyone," Issa chuckled, "Only those touched by _Opeth_ have white hair."

"Opeth?"

"Yes, he's my God."

"Ah! So that must be why Riku has those odd powers," Kaz mused.

"Uh … yeah …" Issa spoke. Seth was the first to catch the uncertainly within the woman's voice.

"Do you know something about Riku that we don't," Seth quickly questioned.

"I'm a mystic, what do you think?" Issa teased before resuming a serious tone, "I just … hold a lot of sympathy for Riku … Life … didn't deal him a fantastic hand."

"Why's that?" Kaz asked.

"It's not my place to tell you Riku's past," Issa stated.

"But he doesn't remember anything, maybe if you—"

"Sometimes the past is better left forgotten, Kaz," Issa firmly stated, making it perfectly clear that she didn't want to discuss the subject.

"Right …" Kaz sighed before turning to Seth, "So … where are we going exactly?"

"The Mountain of Nadin?" Seth glanced back at Issa to make sure he had it right.

"Yeah, there's a cave on the western side of the mountain," Issa explained, "That's where Nero hides during the day."

"And how long is it gonna to take us to get there?"

"Roughly a week if we hurry," Seth replied, "And considering Nero has Jetta then we shouldn't have to worry about his followers coming after us."

"I hope he hasn't killed her by then …" Kaz muttered.

"Don't worry, both Jetta and Riku are safe," Issa assured, giving Kaz a sympathetic smile.

"What about a plan of action?" Kaz questioned, "What are we going to do when we get there?"

"I was thinking we could try and sneak in at night—"

"Night? Why not the day time? Nero's active at night," Kaz commented.

"Nero is always active. Day or night," Issa solemnly stated, "But during the night is when he is most active. He'll be too busy ordering around his followers to notice us."

Kaz sighed, "Fine … we'll sneak in at night … But how are we supposed to find them?"

"Geez, Kaz, you're pretty dense," Issa chuckled before tapping her index finger to her forehead.

"Of course," Kaz sighed, "You have_ all_ the answers …"

"Exactly!" Issa chirped, "The sooner you realizes this, the easier life will be for you."

"So … can you tell me my future? Do I become wealthy and famous and marry an attractive woman half my age?" Kaz questioned.

"Famous? No. Wealthy? Yes. But you start balding at the age of twenty-five, marry an old rich hag so you can gain even more munny, but in the end she dies and gives everything she owns to your four spoiled kids," Issa explained, earning a deep frown for the spiky-haired teen.

"That's not funny, Issa …" Kaz growled.

"Who said I was joking?" Issa replied with a proud smirk displayed across her young face.

"You better be joking!" Kaz grumbled, "… I'm never reproducing …"

"The world thanks you."

"Damn … I think you're worse than Jetta!"

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet, my dear Kaz," Issa chuckled as she draped an arm over the males shoulder while giving him a wicked smile … and suddenly … Kaz didn't feel safe anymore.

--------------------

Riku stumbled through the portal of darkness and instantly dropped to his knees. His body shook violently as he tried to compose himself, but it was impossible. What he had just done … the blood upon his hands … the screams that continued to echo within his mind … it was wrong in so many ways. There was no turning back now.

"I'm sorry …" Riku whispered as he watched his salty tears fall to the ground and mix with the crimson liquid of life that had trickled down his arms and off his blade.

"Congratulations, Riku," Nero spoke from above, "You've granted Jetta another day of life."

"Congratulations?" Riku repeated quietly as Nero's words sunk in, "You … sick bastard!"

Riku shot from the ground and swiped at the man, ripping through the man's exposed arm before his blade was stopped by another. A few quick maneuvers and Riku's Soul Eater was knocked from his grasp and he was being dragged into another room by force.

"You've got to learn, Riku, that the ones that you kill are pathetic," Nero spoke as he drug the writhing boy down a dark corridor, "They are worthless … They are beneath you," The two of them entered a room with water tricking down the stone wall and into a large pool, "You are an amazing warrior, Riku. The best of the best. Wash your hands clean of the commoner's filthy blood and be done with your tears. Such worthless creatures don't disserve them anyway."

With nothing left to say, Nero shoved the boy into the pool of water before leaving him behind. For the longest time, Riku sat within the warm, shallow water as he watched the blood swirl around him. Like oil, the blood remained separate from the water. It slowly swirled with the small currents before thinning out to where the red streams could no longer be seen by the naked eye. '_'Wash your hands clean' he says …_' Riku spat as he lifted his hands from the water, '_These hands will never be clean again …_'

"Riku?!" Jetta gasped, knocking the silver haired teen from his thoughts as he turned slightly to face the girl as she tried her best to tighten the towel around her nude form. It wasn't until a moment later when she noticed that Riku wasn't himself, "Riku? What's wrong?

Jetta quickly approached the male and lowered herself onto her knees so that she was eye level with him before speaking, "Riku …" Her voice was soft and nurturing, "What's wrong? Did Nero hurt you?"

Riku's aqua eyes slowly rose to meet hers, but after everything that happened, after everything he had done, he could no longer find the courage to stare into those dazzling blue orbs. His eyes quickly shifted back down to the water below, avoiding her gaze all together. He wanted to tell her the horrible things he had done. He wanted to beg for her forgiveness, but the only words he could muster up to say were … "I'm sorry."

"Why are you—"

"I'm so sorry …" Riku spoke, his voice barely above a whisper.

At this point, Jetta wasn't sure if he was apologizing to her or because of something else, and honestly she didn't care. She only knew that he needed comforting, and that's just what she gave him as she reached out and pulled the silver-haired teen into a comforting embrace. Riku instantly welcomed Jetta's warm skin as he buried his face within nook of her neck and broke down in her arms. He would have to continue … killing … for her … because he promised himself that he would protect her. Jetta was his everything … Jetta was the only one he had … and he would do anything to keep her safe …

_Anything_ …

--------------------

Pure darkness materialized within the stone chamber as Riku stepped out of his portal with blood splattered across his emotionless face. That made four families that he had destroyed. Four families destroyed by his hands in no more than a week's time. Their screams still echoed through his mind, but it didn't bother him as much as it did the first time. He hated to admit that he was becoming numb to his victims' pain, and he wanted nothing more than to break down and cry for every single life that was lost … but the tears never came.

Nero praised the boy – as he always did – but Riku didn't care to listen as he slowly made his way to the bath. He needed to be _cleaned_. The filthy blood _had_ to be removed … despite the fact that he would forever be stained; no matter how hard he scrubbed. When he was as clean as he could possibly be, Riku headed back for his room in nothing but a towel. It wasn't too far back to his room so he didn't mind strutting through the halls with just his towel to hide behind.

Once Riku arrived in his room he was greeted by a sleeping Jetta curled up in his bed. And for the first time today, he smiled. Slowly, he approached the bed and leaned over the side so that he could watch his angel sleep. Riku eventually gave into temptation as he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to the girl's forehead.

"Riku …" Jetta moaned as she stirred from her sleep, "Where have you been? I haven't seen you all day."

Instead of answering, Riku leaned down and captured Jetta's lips within a gentle kiss. He slowly pulled away a few seconds later, leaving the girl practically begging for more as he made his way to the small closet at the other end of the room. A smirk graced his lips as he peered over his shoulder to see if Jetta's eyes were still upon him – which, of course, they were – before he let his towel drop to the ground. Riku earned a satisfying blush from the girl before she quickly threw the blanket over her head.

"Geez, Riku!!" Jetta gasped, her voice muffed beneath the blanket, "Have some decency!!"

Riku chuckled as he slipped into a pair of pants before approaching the girl and pulling back the blanket as he smirked at her still flushed face, "I was only giving you what you wanted," Riku stated, "If you didn't want to see anything then you shouldn't have been staring."

Jetta only rolled her beautiful blue eyes, "I wasn't staring …"

"You're a horrible liar," Riku spoke as he crawled into bed with the girl. He sank into the fluffy mattress with a sigh of ecstasy as his aches and pains melted away.

"How's your training with Nero going?" Jetta questioned, trying to stir up a conversation.

"Good …" Riku replied, his eyes shifting to the far corner of the room, "What about you? Is Zilla treating you well?"

"What do you think?" Jetta spat, earning a small chuckle from the male.

"Sorry, I'll think of a better question next time," Riku spoke before silence fell between the two … but not for long.

"Riku?" Jetta paused, making damn sure she had the teen's attention before she continued, "Is something wrong? You haven't been yourself lately."

"Everything's fine, Jetta," Riku lied as he pulled the girl into his embrace, "I … just don't like this place … It's a little too dismal for my taste."

"Yeah …" Jetta sighed, "I wonder … if Seth and Kaz are looking for us?"

"I hope not," Riku replied, "There's no telling what Nero would do to them if he found them sneaking in to rescue us."

"True …" Jetta muttered, "And how would they find us anyway … I mean, even we don't know where we are …" Riku's eyes began to follow the random dark pattern stitched into the blanket … Jetta noticed this as she cupped the male's chin and forced him to look at her, but still his eyes refused to lock with hers … something was definitely up.

"Riku, if something's wrong then you know I'm always here to listen, right?"

"Of course I know …" Riku sighed, "But nothing's wrong, so don't worry, okay?" The girl was not convinced.

"What are you hiding from me?"

"I'm not hiding any—"

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that!" Jetta demanded.

"Jetta …" Riku grumbled as he rolled onto his back, "I'm tiered. So can you please just drop it? Nothing's wrong!"

"Fine …" Jetta huffed as she too rolled over, her back now facing the male.

'_Great … now she's ignoring me completely …_' Riku grumbled. How the hell did their conversation go downhill so quickly? The silver-haired teen was about to apologize for his harsh words and come up with another lie when a knock at the door stopped him. Without waiting for a response, Nero entered and sent a smirk Riku's way.

"Come with me, Riku," Nero ordered.

"Why? What more do you want from me today?" Riku hissed as he glared at the intruder.

Nero, however, was far from threatened as he glared at the boy with his golden eyes, "You're not in the position to refuse my orders, Riku."

Riku let out a defeated sigh before turning to Jetta, he reached out to touch her shoulder gently, but she only tensed in his grasp before snapping, "Just go!"

"… Fine …" Riku sighed as he pulled away from the girl and followed Nero out of the room, "What do you want?"

"I need you to keep watch tonight," Nero replied.

"But I just got back! Send one of your other lackeys to do it," Riku growled.

"It's only until midnight, Riku. It's not going to kill you."

"I wish it would …" Riku muttered as he pushed pasted Nero, heading for the cave entrance.

Nero smirked at the boy, "I can have that arranged …" However, Riku only ignored him as he continued on while summoning his dark suit. After all, he couldn't very well guard the cave entrance in his sleep pants … that would be _unprofessional_.

--------------------

Three hours had past, and it was turning out to be another uneventful night as always. Night watches were always the worst job. Besides, who in their right mind would try and enter Nero's hideout? Seth, Kaz, and Issa … that's who.

A rustle in the bushes tore Riku's eyes from the celestial heavens above as he summoned the Soul Eater within his grasp. He waited and listened … honing in on the soft foot steps that were quickly approaching the cave. Within his empty hand he summoned a small portion of dark energy and waited for the right moment to strike.

"Whoa! Riku!" A voice gasped from the foliage as Kaz stumbled out into the moonlight, much to Seth's dismay, "D-don't hurl that … thing at us …"

"What are you doing here?!" Riku gasped.

"We came to save you and Jetta," Kaz replied with a smile, "What are you doing out here? Did Nero actually put you on guard duty?" Kaz chuckled, "He must not be very smart then, huh?"

'_No, Kaz …You're wrong …_' Riku sighed as his shoulders slouched, letting his silver bangs fall into his face, '_Nero knew they would be coming tonight … He's testing me …_' Riku's grip tightened around his sword as Kaz casually approached him.

"Isn't this great, Riku! We should have no problem escaping now that we know you're on duty!" Kaz smiled at his_ friend_ … however, his _friend_ didn't smile back, "Riku?" Seth leapt from the shadows of the forest as he tackled Kaz into the dirt, just narrowly avoiding a ball of dark energy.

"What the hell!!" Kaz gasped as he eyed the mutilated tree the attack had struck, "Riku? Why did you—"

"I'm afraid I can't let you pass …" Riku stated.

"So … You're siding with _him_ now?!" Seth hissed as he instantly drew his sword, "I knew you couldn't be trusted!"

'_It's not like that, Seth …_' Riku's mind cried, '_I hate him as much as you do …_'

"I'm sorry …" Riku spoke seconds before he flew at Seth.

Swords clashed as the clatter of metal striking metal rang out though the silence of the night. Kaz could only watch with wide emerald orbs as Riku and Seth fought off one another. He still couldn't believe that Riku, of all people, would side with Nero. But as he watched the battle rage on … he realized that Riku was fighting with a passion … the same passion that blazed when he was fighting for Jetta, but now he was fighting for another. '_Riku …_' Kaz sighed as he unsheathed his sword and rushed into the battle.

Both Seth and Kaz launched themselves at Riku from opposite sides, hoping that at least one of them would break the traitor's defense, but they had no such luck. Both swords clashed with a glowing barrier, and both boys were brushed aside as the same barrier knocked their stumbling forms to the ground. Riku dropped his Soul Eater as he concentrated, forming a large ball of dark matter within both of his hands, and from that ball shot off several smaller orbs at the fallen males. They cried out in pain as the dark matter ripped through cloth and singed their skin.

Dust clouded the area and obscured Riku's vision as he focused on sounds; however, Kaz had managed to somehow sneak up on him from behind. It was a deadly blow … or it would have been had Riku not moved a second before Kaz's blade ripped through the dusty air. Unfortunately, the attack was unavoidable as the tip of the sword ripped across Riku's face and sliced a clean gash just a few centimeters underneath Riku's right eye and across the bridge of his nose. Riku hissed in pain as he shot an orb of dark energy into Kaz's chest before summoning the sword back within his grasp to ward off Seth's deadly strikes.

Issa grumbled as her pink eyes continued to watch the raging battle going on just a few feet in front of her. They were wasting precious time needed in rescuing Jetta. She had to end this battle … now. Without hesitation, the white witch lifted a fallen tree branch from the ground, and, right in the heat of the battle, Issa swung with all that she was worth and beat Riku over the back of the head. It was over … Riku dropped to the ground … unconscious.

_"Go Issa!!" Kaz's voice cheered through the darkness of Riku's world, "But don't you think that was a pretty low blow?"_

_"Who cares … it worked," A feminine voice huffed._

_"Come on guys, we need to find Jetta," Seth stated._

_"Right! Follow me, I know exactly where she is," the woman replied._

_Their foot steps receded into the distance until they could no longer be heard … leaving Riku to listen to the silence of the night as he remained motionless upon the ground._

--------------------

"You're a pitiful guard, Riku," Nero scoffed before shaking the boy. Riku groaned as he clutched at his throbbing skull as he awoke to Nero's golden eyes glaring down at him from above, "And, just so you know, they escaped with Jetta."

"They—"

"Left you behind? Of course they did," Nero chuckled, "You're a follower."

"A force follower … but now that Jetta's gone I have no reason to continue obeying you," Riku spat as a he smirked up at the dark man.

"What? You think that just because she's not around I can't do anything to her?" Nero laughed at Riku's foolish thinking, "Have you not learned anything in the time you've been here?" Riku's smirk slowly began to fade, "I know exactly where she is every hour, minute, and second of both the day and the night. If I wanted to I could go to her right now … and you're lucky I haven't yet from that stupid stunt you pulled. Honestly, Riku … I can't believe that you _let_ them win … I can't believe you _thought_ you could outsmart _me_ …"

Riku's aqua eyes gave the man a cold glare but Nero only continued, "I should kill you now … but I wont … because I know that's exactly what you want, right? With you out of the way Jetta would be safer, isn't that what you're thinking?" Riku's eyes snapped to the other end of the room as he tried to ignore the man, "You might as well just accept my ways … It'll make your life easier for you."

"And how do you know they won't come back for me?" Riku questioned.

"Riku …" Nero sighed as he cupped the boy's face within his hand, "If they didn't bother saving you along with Jetta then what makes you think they'll come back? In their eyes, you're a traitor." Nero smiled down at the boy, stroking his soft cheek with his thumb, "You're too deep in Hell to be saved now ... So be a good little boy and obey your master. After all, I'm the only one left who accepts you …"

And … though Riku hated to admit it … part of him agreed with Nero, and it was that part that slowly began to take control of him …

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!! Not Mine!! Not Mine!! (roars) 

**Claimer**: The world? Mine. Characters not seen in any KH game? Mine! This turkey sub I'm having for dinner? Mine!! (munches on sub) Mmmmm … Turkey …

**Hikari**: If ya can't tell, I'm in a good/hyper mood. Why? Why?! … Honestly I have no idea … I guess it's just cause I finally squeezed another chapter out! Yay!! Go me!! (giggles) And I'm almost done with the next chapter as well. Double Yay!! Then again it doesn't really matter because it all depends on how much homework I'm piled with next week. Boo!! But I'll do my best to get it finished within the next few weeks. So … until then you can always leave reviews. (smiles innocently) I know you want to!!

By the way, I added a fun little picture to my profile page that is taken from the scene in Chapter one when Riku and co. are chased by the beast! And Seth is in it!! … Though … he's simplified … but hey at least you'll get some kind of idea of what he's supposed to look like. XP So if you wanna take a look then go for it!

That's all!! (waves) See you next chapter my lovely readers!! n.n


	10. Chapter 9

**Second Chance****: Chapter 9**

* * *

Nero was right … his_ friends_ never bothered to return for him … not even Jetta. Then again, he couldn't blame them. Not after everything he had done … Not after all the lives he had taken … Not after betraying them. Yes, it was clear that they hated him now … hell … even he hated himself. But that didn't matter. The only important thing now was staying on Nero's – his master's – good side. He obeyed every order without question, and completed every task in a way that would please his master to the fullest extent. He had become … his pet. 

During his lengthy stay with Nero, Riku found himself falling into a routine. Two nights out of the week, Riku would step into his role as a follower and take the lives of those who _didn't deserve to live_. Other nights he would guard his master's lair, and, if he was lucky, Nero would be _kind_ enough to give him a night to himself. Then again, Riku was never fond of those nights. Without something to do, Riku's mind would travel to days of the past. Days when he was still with Jetta. Days when he wasn't labeled at a traitor … and life was simpler.

However, there was a day that Riku looked forward to. Once every month, Nero would pull him away from his weekly routine to test him. He would test his strength and skill to make sure he was still progressing as a warrior. If he didn't show signs of improvement from the previous month, Nero would force him into constant training for the remainder of the week. Other followers were ordered to attack him at any moment of the day, even if he was sleeping. Yes, Riku remembered that horrible week all too well, and he made damn sure it never happened again.

Today was one of those days.

Riku dug the balls of his feet into the cold stone floor of the cavern as he slowed his moving body to a dead stop. Black steam rose from the Soul Eater as the male focused on catching his breath. Nero was really working him over today. He wasn't sure how long they had be going at each other's throats, but Riku assumed it was over two hours now. And, honestly, he didn't know how much more he could take.

"Don't give up on me now, Riku," Nero spoke as a smirk graced his thin lips.

The silver-haired teen said nothing in reply as his head slowly rose and his eyes locked with the man; however there was something new added to Riku's everyday apparel – a mask. It was a simple porcine mask of a face that showed no emotion. It was blank. It was unreadable. It was who he had become … and emotionless shell of a man who was once … happy. Among other changes Riku had gone through were his long silver tresses that he had pulled back into a ponytail so it wouldn't obstruct the view of his mask, and his noticeably taller height. Other than that he was still the same old Riku … sort of.

Without a word, Riku flew forward at a speed that seemed almost impossible for a human to achieve. Nero's smirk widened as he shot several dark balls of matter at the boy, but Riku was able to dodge them all with ease with a technique that he learned a few months back. It was a type of teleportation for short distances. To spectators it would have looked as though his body evaporated into a dark mist before reappearing again within a small cloud of the same mist. He was rather fond of the trick and liked to use it whenever he could … sadly Nero was the same way.

Riku was gaining distance fast as Nero launched another dark ball as a last attempt, but this time Riku didn't try to avoid it. Instead, he summoned a small portal in front of him and used it as his shield, sucking the attack into a world of darkness. Now the question was … when and where would it reappear. Not even a second later Nero's attack struck him on the back of the head and sent him falling forward. He was open, and Riku was practically on top of him now.

The Soul Eater ripped through air as the boy swung for his master's head with all that he was worth, but he should have known that his master wouldn't be taken out so easily. Not even a second before Riku's blade ripped through his neck, Nero dropped into a portal of darkness summoned from below. The only thing Riku managed to cut through were a few strands of chocolate hair.

"Shit …" Riku cursed to himself as dark portals began to appear all around him, until all he could see was darkness.

It was over. Riku lost the very second Nero flew from the shadows and let his blade rip across Riku's mask. Moments later, the darkness dispersed and Riku dropped to the ground with fresh wounds covering his entire body.

Nero chucked as he smiled down at his pet, "If I didn't cherish you so much you'd be in cubes."

"I know …" Riku hissed as he clutched at the wound upon his abdomen.

"But you _are_ getting better," Nero admitted, "You almost had me."

"Thank you, Master …" Riku sighed as he rose from his place on the ground, only for his chin to be instantly cupped in the man's gentle grasp.

"I must say … that mask is very fitting," Nero spoke as he stared into the dark, empty slits, "It looks just like you … Did you make this?"

"No, Devlin made it for me a month ago … before he was killed," Riku muttered, "I started wearing it last week."

"Ah … I see," Nero smiled, "Devlin's work was always simple … yet elegant. I'm amazed that I didn't realize it sooner. It's a shame that my blade put that ugly gash through it. I apologize."

"It's okay," Riku replied, "I'm just glad you didn't break it."

"Yes, that would have been depressing," Nero spoke before releasing Riku's chin.

"Did I fight to your expectations?" Riku quietly questioned.

"The day you fight to my expectations will be the day you kill me," Nero answered, "But you were better than last month, and you did hold out far longer. By at least an hour. So … you pass."

"Thank you, Master." Riku let out a silent sigh as he bowed his head

"What are you going to do now?"

"I was hoping to take a bath and then get an early start to bed."

"That sounds … pleasant," Nero spoke as he waved the teen away.

However, just before he made it out of the cavern, Nero called to him. "Oh! Riku?"

Riku slowly came to a stop, "Yes, Master?"

"After you clean and dress your wounds I'd like it if you'd keep watch tonight."

"Damn it …" Riku growled as he quickly changed directions. And, though Nero couldn't see him, Riku glared at the male as he passed him. He should have known that Nero was going to pull that on him. '_Heartless Bastard …_'

So much for his relaxing bath and long night of rest …

--------------------

Riku leaned himself against the cave wall within the shadows as he began the night watch. The first few hours went by slowly, and, of course, Riku could hardly remain still. However, as Riku was enjoying himself by kicking around a random rock, Nero made a surprise inspection and threw his entertainment into the woods. He said it wasn't '_professional_' to be seen acting so childish and that he would forever ruin _his_ appearance if someone spotted him. So there he was, bored little Riku with nothing to do but stare up at the stars above. Luckily for him he enjoyed the sight and it was an easy way to pass the time. Even if Nero would say that stargazing wasn't _professional_, at least he wasn't kicking around a rock anymore, right?

An hour later, Riku began to hear movement within the surrounding forest. At first he dismissed it to be a woodland creature, but the soft pitter patter of feet continued to steadily grow closer. Riku now distinguished it as a human, possibly female judging by their soft steps. Then again it was wrong to judge that way considering Nero – a full grown male – was also light on his feet despite his heavy armor.

"If you're a lost traveler I suggest you wander off in a different direction," Riku spoke, knowing exactly where the stranger was hiding … spying on him.

"I only wish to see Nero," The stranger replied.

"If you wish to seek my Master then you must first go through me," Riku replied as he summoned the Soul Eater within his grasp.

"I don't want to fight you," The stranger firmly stated, "I'm only here to see, Nero."

"As I said before … those who seek my Master must first go through me," Riku repeated, already annoyed by this persistent stranger. Honestly, how many times did he have to repeat himself?

"If that's what you want then so be it!" The stranger shouted moments before they flew out from the tree branches above in an attempt to pull a surprise attack.

A soft chuckle echoed from behind Riku's mask as he sidestepped and used his own weapon to steer his attacker's sword off to the side. However, before the attacker even hit the ground, Riku sent a small pulse of darkness from his free hand into the male's chest, sending him flying. But he wasn't done with him yet. Riku's body vanished, leaving behind a dark mist before reappearing in front of his attacker. Seconds before the male's flying body hit Riku, he summed a barrier of darkness and watched as the body collided with the transparent wall with a sickening thud.

The attacker remained motionless upon the ground, groaning from in pain from his possibly dislocated shoulder. But Riku showed the male no mercy as he summoned a barrier on top of the man's back, pushing him into the ground. '_Pathetic …_' Riku sighed, disappointed that the fight had ended so quickly.

"As expected …you're not worth my Master's time," Riku spat, "You don't even disserve to continue living on this world … you're a disgrace."

"If I'm such a disgrace then why haven't you killed me yet?!" The stranger spat.

Was that …_ sorrow_? Was he … _crying_? The mask stared down at the stranger with its emotionless gaze as he tried to figure out why he was crying. Was life truly that important to him? If it was, then why would he try to throw it away fighting Nero? So many questions … yet so little answers …

"Maybe I like the satisfaction of hearing my victims beg for their worthless life," Riku replied as he strengthened the barrier and listened as his prisoner struggled for air.

"Or maybe … killing … isn't your thing …" the male commented, "I don't think … you can kill me."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because … you wouldn't kill … an old friend."

"… I have no friends," Riku hissed.

"Yes … you do," The stranger replied … though their voice now sounded _very_ familiar to the silver-haired teen.

'_That voice!_' Riku gasped as he lost focus on the barrier. Had it really been that long? Was the year up already? Riku softly kicked at the body, rolling it over so that he could see who his attacker truly was.

"Jetta …" Riku sighed ever so softly; so softly that the sounds of the peaceful night drowned out his voice.

It was amazing how much Jetta changed in the past eight months. She had grown taller, if anything at least an inch or two. She even let her hair grow out, just as he did. The only thing that hadn't changed about her was the fact that she still hid her feminine features from the world. Though it seemed as if it was starting get a little difficult with her two _friends_ still growing along with the rest of her body. Yes, it was hard for Riku to deny his attraction to the girl, especially now in the moonlight. It was amazing that he didn't realize it was her sooner; after all, she was constantly haunting his dreams every moment he slept … but this wasn't a dream … She was really here this time …

Riku fought the urge to pull the girl in his arms and tell her how much he missed her … how much he longed for her touch … her smile … her voice … her scent. He wanted to break down in her embrace and repent for all the lives he destroyed for her. But then the pain began to return; the pain that he felt when she left him behind that day. That horrible day! Even now, she wasn't back to see him. She returned only to exact her revenge against his master.

His heart ached as Jetta's sparkling blue eyes met his. They shimmered with so much hope and love that it repulsed the silver-haired warrior. He hated those eyes. The same eyes that used to make him melt into a puddle of bliss. He hated it! And he hated her even more …

"…Riku, I—" With a flick of his wrist, Riku sent another pulse of darkness into Jetta's chest, pushing her back into the forest as he made his way back to the cave.

"Run to the islands … Nero can't reach you there," Riku spoke as a smirk graced his hidden face. '_And to think that such a powerful man has a fear as childish as water …_' Riku let out a snort at the thought.

"You know me better than that, Riku," Jetta spoke as she leaned herself against a tree for support, "You know I won't do it …"

"Know you? I don't know you at all!" Riku snapped, "You're a stranger … and strangers aren't welcome here." With nothing left to say, Riku returned to his post.

"Y-you can't possibly mean that …" Jetta spoke, her voice cracking as she fought back tears, "After all this time you … you want to shove me away?" Riku remained silent as his mask turned away, ignoring her.

"Riku … Please … Talk to me!" Jetta demanded as she began to approach the silver-haired warrior, but his shield of darkness stopped her in her tracks.

"Just go!" Riku growled.

Jetta flinched. Those were the same words she spat at him the day her friends had come to save her … Those were the last bitter words she spoke to him so long ago …

_**Jetta sat upon the bed with her legs hanging over the edge kicking slowly. Sleep seemed to be out of reach for her … mainly because the events from before continued to loop through her mind. She shouldn't have been so defensive with him … besides, if something was bothering him he would eventually tell her anyway, right? But still … she was worried about him. Something was wrong … he wasn't the same anymore …**_

_**The door to her room quickly flew open. Riku was finally back! She could now apologize for her snappy behavior … she could make everything right again. But when her eyes lifted from the floor she wasn't met with Riku's aqua gaze.**_

"_**Kaz? Seth?!" Jetta gasped as she ran to her friends.**_

"_**We have to get out of here," Seth quickly spoke as he grasped Jetta's wrist and practically dragged her down the dark hall.**_

"_**W-wait! What about Riku?" Jetta stuttered as her mind tried to catch up, everything seemed to be happening so fast.**_

"_**Riku betrayed us," Seth spat, as if saying the boy's name was searing his tongue.**_

"_**W-what?!" Jetta gasped, "But Riku would never—"**_

"_**He's a follower, Jetta," Kaz sighed.**_

"_**Y-you're lying!" Jetta growled as she ripped her hand from Seth's grasp, bringing everyone to a sudden halt, "Where's Riku! We have to take him with us! We can't leave him behin—"**_

"_**Jetta …" Issa sighed softly as she forced the girl to face her.**_

"_**D-do I know you?"**_

"_**No, but I know you …" Issa stated as Jetta cocked a confused eyebrow at the woman, "We don't have much time … you have to cooperate with us." **_

"_**I'm not going anywhere without Riku," Jetta snapped as she glared into the mystic's pink eyes.**_

"_**I know …" Issa replied, before pricking Jetta's neck with a tiny needle hidden within her glove.**_

"_**What did … you …" Jetta's world fell into darkness as she collapsed into Issa's chest.**_

After that, Jetta was carried out of Nero's hideout … without Riku. It wasn't until she woke up the next day when Seth and Kaz explained everything, but she still didn't believe them. Somewhere along the way a piece to the puzzle had gone missing. There was just no way Riku was follower for the man she despised … Even now, as Riku claimed the man as his master, she refused to believe that he was speaking the truth.

"Riku …" The male's barrier appeared before her and gave her a less than gentle shove in the direction of the forest.

"Riku, please" The barrier gave her another shove, "Stop it!!"

Riku's barrier shattered, but not by his will. His mask turned to face the girl as she dropped to the ground and sobbed. This wasn't how she pictured this moment to be. Then again, nothing she pictured turned out the way she would have liked it to. She continued to sob as Riku's smiling face entered her thoughts. It was a soft, gentle smile, one that let her know that everything would be okay. She could feel his warm embrace and hear the words she always wanted to hear. It was the same image she always had; the same image that she would awake to every night with fresh tears dampening her cheeks.

Would it ever be that way again …?

"I thought I heard a visitor …" Nero spoke as he stepped out from the shadows of his cave, "Riku, why didn't you tell me that I had a guest."

"I … didn't want to disturbed you …"

"And a fine job you did at that," Nero spat as he backhanded Riku.

"I'm sorry, Master …" Riku apologized, quickly composing himself and bowing his head in shame.

"You should be," Nero hissed, "Now I'll have to clean up the mess you created."

"I-I have everything under control, Mast—" Riku was shoved back to the ground by a pulse of darkness, one far stronger than his own.

Jetta remained motionless as Nero approached her. She knew he was coming, and yet she didn't run. It wasn't in her nature to run. Nero's figure loomed over the girl, blocking out the moon and casting her body in his shadow. She remained even when Nero leaned down and clutched at her ponytail, forcing her to her feet. She didn't squirm, bite, or kick as Nero leaned in close to examine her features. She didn't even flinch when Nero slowly licked the salty tears from her left cheek, dragging his tongue over the scar he had given her over a year ago.

"I admire that you came back to face me yet again, Jetta," Nero spoke, "Not even brave veterans of war would dare step into your shoes."

"Maybe they don't see you as I do …"

"Really? And how do you see me?"

"A coward … Feeding on the weak to make yourself look stronger," Jetta spoke, "Tell me? Were you satisfied with your strength when you killed my fifty year old father, or my pregnant mother? Or was it after killing my little brother when you felt like a God?"

Nero slung the girl to the ground by her ponytail as his amber eyes glowed in the moonlight, "You think I'm weak?! Well …" Nero paused, chuckling darkly, "allow me to prove you wrong!"

Lifting a hand into the air, Nero summoned the darkness from deep within his heart; forming a dark ball of highly concentrated energy in the palm of his hand. Riku, more than anyone, knew the full extent of what that kind of attack could do as he rushed into battle and teleported to Jetta's side. Without hesitation, Riku threw his body in the line of danger and took the full force of Nero's attack. The pain was beyond intense as the dark matter easily shredded through cloth, skin, and muscle. He screamed in pain as the darkness dug deeper into his body, tearing though the layers of tissue cell by cell. It only lasted for a second, but that second felt like eternity.

"Riku …?" Jetta gasped as she stared into the slits of darkness where Riku's eyes would be if the mask wasn't in the way.

Silence consumed the two as Nero chuckled in the background. Tears streamed from Jetta's eyes as tiny droplets of blood slowly dripped from the holes of Riku's mask. He leaned down cautiously as slipped his arms underneath Jetta's body as he held her close, touching the cold porcelain mask against Jetta's burning cheek.

"Don't cry," he whispered while stroking her back softly, "Please don't cry for me …"

A moment later, Riku's body was ripped away from Jetta and effortlessly tossed aside. Jetta barely had time to respond before she too was yanked from the ground by the front of her shirt. Hateful stares were exchanged between the killer and the girl before a smirk graced Nero's lips.

"I took away your loved ones … Now watch as I take your home and everyone else you hold dear to your heart." Nero chuckled before tossing the girl aside like garbage.

With just a simple snap of his finger, pools of darkness seeped through the soil from deep within the earth. It spread across the ground in random directions and oozed as if it had a life of its own. Jetta gasped as she crawled away from the growing puddles, and before she realized it, she was surrounded by the foreign, black liquid.

"W-what's going on?!" Jetta gasped as she peered over to examine the substance, only to find a pair of bright yellow eyes staring back at her.

The girl let out a terrified shriek as a black creature rose from the puddle. The antennas atop its head twitched, as if searching for something as its yellow eyes scanned the area before locking in on the girl. The creature leapt at the girl with its claws extended, and Jetta did all that she could to avoid the attack; however she stepped into the black liquid and found that her foot was now stuck. Not only that, but the liquid was dragging her down. Before she knew it she was knee deep in the cold substance. Nero simply laughed at her pitiful state.

"Jetta!" Riku gasped as he teleported to the girl and instantly pulled her into his embrace. He had to get her out of here. He had to get her away from this danger. But this world was instable … so where would he go?

"_**Look to the sky and tell me what you see …"**_

_**Riku cocked a thin eyebrow at the man but did as told, "Stars."**_

"_**Wrong," Nero snapped, "You see worlds … thousands upon thousands of worlds."**_

"_**How can you be sure?" Riku questioned, "Have you been to them?"**_

"_**No, but I know that they exist," Nero replied, "I feel their energy … their life force. It calls to the darkness …"**_

"_**Right …" Riku sighed.**_

"_**Someday, when you're skilled enough at using the darkness, you'll be able to travel to them," Nero spoke, "Just look to the sky, focus on a star, and seconds later your darkness will take you there."**_

Riku's eyes quickly focused on the sky, but swirling dark clouds obstructed his view. He cursed silently to himself as he pictured the first place that came to mind. It was a place he hadn't thought about in a while … a place from his past.

"Never let go … no matter what," Riku spoke, and before Jetta had time to ask why a portal of darkness appeared beneath them, sucking them both into the dark realm.

Jetta held tight to Riku's body as the world around them dissolved into darkness … and there she remained. Being there was an entirely new feeling for Jetta as she felt as if she were suspended in nothingness. It was strange … existing in nothing. And cold … so very cold. She could feel her entire body going numb, feeling it slowly climb from the tips of her fingers and toes.

As the darkness swallowed her whole she soon began to lose herself in it. However, one single thought remained. A voice, calm and soothing. 'Never let go …' '_But there's nothing to hold on to …_' 'No matter what … Never let go.' The voice continued to repeat as she clutched at nothing. 'We're close … just hold on a little longer.' Jetta trusted in the voice as a light began to shine within the darkness. It was small at first, but in a matter of seconds it vanquished the darkness and enveloped her body in a warm light.

Their journey through the darkness ended as their exit portal appeared. As for where that was … well, neither of them was certain. Riku held a tight grip upon Jetta's shivering body as he exited the portal. He pulled her closer and stoked at her back and arms. He could only hope that the friction would help warm her. Once Jetta's body began to welcome the warmth Riku was giving she slowly began to relax. She was able to remain conscious for a few second longer before her body fell completely limp within his arms.

Riku expected as much. After all, his first trip through the darkness ended the exact same way. It was a frightening experience, and though he had done it hundreds of times it was still just as scary as the first. Slowly, Riku lowered Jetta's body to the sand below before he decided that a little sleep was a good idea. The last thing he remembered was staring at Jetta's peaceful form before he slipped into a much more comforting kind of darkness.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts … T-T 

**Claimer**: Anything not seen in Kingdom Hearts …

**Hikari**: Yay!! Another chapter finished!! Go me!! I know it took a long time … again … but if you wanna be mad at someone then be mad at my teachers for piling everything on me all at once. T-T It was horrible. I felt like I had been working on only homework for six days strait. It was becoming really stressful, but today I finished the last of my tests, and in a few days I'll be home for fall break. Yay!! That means I'll have time to work on the story!! Double Yay!! And I should have Chapter 10 up _really _soon. n.n Expect it a week from now!

Anyway, if anyone wishes to guess where Riku and Jetta ended up then go for it … because it should be obvious … and probably expected. XP If you get it right I'll give you a cookie!! Heck … I'd probably give you the cookie just for trying because I'm wonderful like that. (grins)

So now that I'm done with my rant you may review because I know you're dying to!! Hehehe


	11. Chapter 10

**Second Chance****: Chapter 10**

* * *

Jetta awoke the next day to the midday sun beaming down on her face. She moaned and groaned, mentally cursing the sun as she rolled over so that it was no longer in her face; however, something wasn't right. The ground was soft ... like sand? And were those crashing waves she heard in the near distance? Curiosity got the best of her as she slowly rose. 

"The ocean?" Jetta questioned as she stared out at the sparkling crystal water with hazy eyes.

Never before had Jetta seen the ocean. And she had to admit, those that tried to describe it to her did a failed job. It was so … serene … so amazing. Yet, something was still out of place. How did she get to the beach? Her eyes scanned the area for some kind of answer, or at least something to jog her memory, when her eyes fell on Riku and his shredded back.

"Oh Gods … Riku …" Jetta gasped as tears threatened to fall as she reached for him, gently placing two fingers upon his neck. Much to her relief, she was able to feel a pulse.

"Riku …" Jetta softly spoke as she gently traced the pads of her fingers across Riku's neck and jaw line. The events from last night began to swirl around in her mind, but everything happened so suddenly that it mixed together and became a blur. Maybe it was better that way …

After wiping a few stray tears from her cheeks, Jetta rose and took in her surroundings. She needed to help Riku, but it looked as if she would have to make due with what she had … which wasn't much. Luckly, there wasn't much she could do anyway besides clean and dress his wound, but first she had to get Riku out of the sun. That problem was easily solved after she spotted a shaded area surrounded by a cluster of palm trees. The next problem was dragging the silver-haired teen's body into the shade – which was only a few feet away. The task, though simple enough, proved itself to be a rather difficult, but she managed.

Next came the easy part, cleaning and dressing Riku's wounded back. Luckily, she already had plenty of bandages as she reached under her shirt and unraveled the cloth from around her torso. It was an awkward feeling at first, and though she wasn't fond of the _free_ feeling she dealt with it. After that she took the bandages down to the water's edge, dipping it in the crisp water to clean it and let it soak up the salty waves. Jetta sighed as she retuned to Riku's side, taking in a deep breath for both herself and Riku before she wrung out the water onto Riku's fresh wound.

"Fuck!" Riku hissed as the sudden jolt of pain snapped him back into a conscious state, but he was quickly pinned down by Jetta's body weight before he could make any sudden movements that would have caused his wound to reopen.

"I'm so sorry," Jetta quickly apologized only to be shoved to the ground seconds later.

"Damn it, woman! Why didn't you wake me up first?!" Riku shouted through clenched teeth as he cautiously rose into a sitting position.

"I dragged you six feet across the ground, Riku! You weren't waking up any time soon!" Jetta snapped in her defense, "I'm only trying to help you. You can't see it … but your wound is starting to look infected. So, if you would, please remove your top so I can continue."

Riku said nothing as he obeyed, ripping through the remaining strip of fabric on the back of his neck before peeling the suit down to his hips. Jetta returned a moment later after dipping the cloth into the ocean once again before she began to bandage his back up. Every so often Riku would hiss or flinch in pain; but for the most part remained silent. Neither tried to start a conversation because – honestly – they were afraid of what the other might say. Enough was said last night.

As Jetta gently wrapped Riku's wounds she realized that over the past few months Riku had been through as many battles as she had. Her blue gaze traced the many minor and severe scars upon his back and arms, counting at least thirteen in all. Her eyes saddened as she assumed that the rest of his body was covered as well. '_He probably has more scars than me now …_' Jetta sighed to herself as she tightly tied the bandages.

"I'm done …"

"Thank you."

Silence. Awkward silence – the worst possible kind of silence – quickly fell between the two as Jetta fiddled with the hem of her shirt. You'd think that after being apart for eight months they would have had at least something to talk about, right? There was certainly a lot on both teens' minds, and thousands of possibilities to start a conversation, yet neither attempted to diminish the silence. But not for long. Jetta – of course – was the first to cave.

"Thank you … for saving me the other day …"

"It was nothing."

"No, it was something … a very brave something," Jetta replied with a soft smile, though it was hard to tell if Riku was even looking at her with his mask, "Remember how it used to be? When we would take time out of the day just to talk with one another and get anything off our chests? Whether it was Kaz being … _himself_, or Seth pushing us too hard in our training." Riku remained silent so Jetta continued, "Can we talk like that again?"

"Go for it."

"Are you going to contribute?" Jetta questioned, "Because if you are, then you have to take the mask off."

Jetta reached for the mask but her hand was quickly batted away, "The mask stays."

"But I don't like it—"

"And I don't care," Riku snapped, "The mask stays on!"

"Why?!"

"I like it …"

"But I don't like looking at it. I want to be able to see your face …Not that stupid mask …"

"And once again, I don't care."

Without warning, Jetta curled her hand into a fist decked Riku across the jaw with all of her built up anger, rage, and frustration. The force of the punch only managed to turn Riku's head a few degrees, but the crunch of Riku's mask cracking under her fist was enough to satisfy the girl.

"Bastard!" Jetta screamed, "Where's Riku?! Where's the Riku I feel in love with?! What'd you do with him?!"

"What did _I _do with him? You're the one that left him behind!" Riku roared, "If you loved _him_ so much then why did you leave him?! Look closers, Jetta, and you'll see who the _real_ bastard is."

"No … I-I didn't want to leave you, but they—"

"Just, shut up! I don't want to listen to your excuses!" Riku growled, "What's done is done … You can't change the past."

And though Jetta didn't want to believe it … she knew he was right.

"Can I ask for forgiveness?" Jetta softly questioned.

"Why? So everything can go back to the way it was?" Riku mocked, "Don't be naïve. Nothing can go back to the way it used to be. It's too late."

"But—"

"I'm not just talking about us, Jetta. There's more to it," Riku stated before facing the girl, and – though she couldn't tell – Riku's eyes were locked firmly with hers, "Our world … It's gone …"

"What are you …?"

"Nero destroyed it … Those creature you saw, they're called Heartless, and for the past month they've been feeding off our world; destroying it from the inside until all that was left was a crumbling shell."

"If that's true then where are we now?" Jetta asked, unable to believe a single word that was coming from the teen.

"Another world …"

"Impossible!" Jetta spat, "Listen, if you wanna be a little kid hiding behind pathetic lies to try and worm your way out of discussing our problems then be that way! I'm tiered of trying to fight you …"

Riku sighed as he watched the girl storm off, all the while thinking '_What's wrong with me?_' He should have been happy that he was back with Jetta. He should have been happy that she was trying to make things right. And yet, here he was putting up a barrier. Why?

Sure he was still angry with her, and hated the fact that she was acting like nothing important happened. She didn't realize the pain he went though when she left. She didn't know the kind of pain he felt as each day passed without her. Or did she?

Riku's fingers grazed over the crack in his mask. Though the punch itself was less than harmful, the anger that came with it was … frightening. He'd never felt such hostility from the girl before. Apparently there were issues beneath the surface that needed to be discussed. The truth needed to be released … now all Riku needed to do was prepare himself for the next event. He had to prepare for Jetta's disapproval … from her hatred.

--------------------

That was three hours ago ...

Jetta had finally decided about an hour earlier that Riku was in no hurry to talk with her, or even see her. As far as she knew, Riku was having is own little party on the other side of the island. '_After all this time … he wants nothing to do with me …_' Jetta sighed as her mind replayed their fight over and over again.

"_If you loved him _so_ much then why did you leave him?!"_ Jetta filched as Riku's voice screamed at her within her thoughts. _'I didn't leave you, Riku … not on purpose …_' Jetta replied … even thought it was a few hours too late now. It was then Jetta realized what she was doing … she was being stubborn again; they both were. That horrible night was happening all over again … but this time she wouldn't be the one to leave … However, because she was so trapped within her thoughts she didn't notice the figure that had approached her from behind.

"Why so down?"

Jetta practically jumped out of her skin as she let out a small shriek before turning to face the spiky-haired teen. And she thought Kaz's hair was bad. This kid's hair literally defied all laws of gravity. And what was up with his outfit? Plane white shirt, plaid blue pants, and rather large black and yellow shoes? Jetta forced herself not to cringe.

"W-who are you?"

"Sora Hirada," The spiky-haired kid spoke as he sheepishly rubbed at the back of his neck, "Sorry for scaring you. I thought you would have heard me coming? I mean, these shoes aren't exactly quiet." Sora grinned as he wiggled a foot around in the air, showing off his _stylish_ sneakers.

"It's okay," Jetta replied with a soft smile.

"So … What's on your mind?"

"A lot … but why would I tell you?" Jetta questioned, "I don't even know you."

Sora shrugged, "Sometimes it's easier to express yourself to someone you don't know. Therapists do it all the time, and they charge. You should be lucky that I'm offering my services for free."

"It's a long story …"

"I've got time."

"Thank you, Sora, but I don't really feel like sharing my story at the moment," Jetta sighed before turning her gaze back to the ocean.

"That's fine," Sora replied as he leaned himself against a tree next to Jetta, "Nice view, huh?"

"Yes, it's beautiful."

"Yeah, I love it here. It's always so peaceful," Sora stated, "I think everyone needs a place like this … Somewhere they can go to think and get away from everyday stress." Jetta gave the boy a nod in agreement, "By the way, it's not everyday a new face shows up here. How'd you find it?"

"… By chance I guess."

"Ah … I see … just going with the flow of life?"

"Uh … sure," Jetta replied, giggling softly.

"I never got your name."

"It's Jetta."

Sora smiled, nodding his head as he committed it to memory, "How long are you going to be here?"

"For as long as life allows me to stay." Sora chuckled.

"Well, I hope that's for at least a few more hours," Sora spoke, "I'd like you to meet my friends. They should be here any minute now."

"Then I guess I'll be staying."

"Good!" Sora exclaimed before changing the subject yet again, "So, where are you from?"

"Kimbur, a small town in the Land of Yaden," Jetta replied.

Sora blinked. Then again before erupting in a small fit of laughter, "You're a role player?!"

"… Role … player?"

"Seriously, Jetta. What district of the Island do you live in?"

"Island? Just one?"

"Uh … yeah. That's how it's always been," Sora replied as he gave his new friend a worried look, but, before he was able to question her, Jetta rose from the ground and ran off leaving Sora all by his lonesome.

Island? Did Nero truly possess the power to destroy worlds? If so … If Riku was right … that could only mean that Nero was serious when he said he was going to take everything else from her … as well as her home; her world. If that was true, that could only mean that Kaz, Seth, and Issa died along with the planet? '_No …_' Jetta didn't want to believe it … She wanted Riku to be wrong.

However, by the time she reached the spot where she last left Riku, he was already gone. Surely he wasn't that cruel. He wouldn't just abandon her here … would he? If anything she deserved it. After all, she did the same to him.

"I'm sorry …" Jetta sobbed as she dropped to her knees, "I'm so sorry, Riku. Please don't leave me here … I don't want to be alone … I'm sorry …" Jetta's voice slowly softened to a whisper as she continued to beg for Riku's forgiveness. Little did she know that Riku was there all along.

"Apology accepted." Jetta's head snapped up as she stared at Riku's form towering over her frail body.

"Y-you … You didn't leave?"

"No."

"Then where …?"

Riku dropped a few coconuts in front of Jetta.

"Where did you get these …?"

Riku pointed up into the surrounding coconut trees.

"What?!" Jetta practically screamed, "Are you stupid?! You could have seriously injured yourself in your condition!!"

"I'm fine."

"Like hell you are!"

Riku sighed as he scanned the area for a rock to try and break open the coconuts with, "So … Why are you back?"

"… Is … our world really gone?" Jetta softly questioned.

"… Yeah …" Riku sighed.

"A-and you knew about it the whole time … and didn't try to stop him?"

"What was I supposed to do? I'm no match for Nero's strength."

"Or … did you just not want to disobey him?" Jetta questioned. Riku froze as Jetta continued, "So … Seth was right. You _did_ become a follower … And all this time … I kept denying it and kept calling my friends liars."

"Jetta … I—"

"How many did you kill, Riku?"

"Jetta … you have to understand—"

"Oh Gods," Jetta gasped as she quickly rose from the ground and backed away from the masked male, "Why? Why would you join him? Why did you …?"

Riku sighed ... this wasn't how he pictured this conversation would turn out, but he went with it anyway, "I … did it for you …"

"What?" Jetta nearly screamed as she continued to back away.

"Don't start jumping to conclusions," Riku hissed as he reached out and grabbed the girl.

"Stop it!! Let me go!!" Jetta screamed before her back was forced against a tree … there was no escape from him now.

His body towered over the quivering young woman as the dark, empty eyes of his emotionless mask dug into her soul. Never before had she been so terrified of Riku … the male she was so deeply in love with.

"Hey!" Sora shouted as he charged the two, instantly pushing the strange male away from his new friend before taking a protective stance in-between the two, "I believe she told you to let her go."

"This doesn't involve … you …" Riku's voice trailed off as he stared at the boy. He looked so familiar. That spiky hair. Those big shoes. And then it came back to him …"Sora …?"

Sora cocked an eyebrow at the silver-haired teen as his eyes scanned over his form. '_That outfit …_' Sora nearly gasped, '_That's … Riku's outfit!_'

"How did you—"

"Sora!" A female called from the distance, "Why'd you run off?!"

All eyes fell on the young red-head as she rounded the small cliff that was just a little taller than her delicate form. However, it was the person who followed after her that caused Jetta's jaw to drop. It was … Riku? Jetta's eyes traveled from both teens as silence engulfed the area.

"What's going on?" The male who looked exactly like Riku spoke, earning a soft gasp from Jetta. Even their voices were the same?

As Riku looked into the eyes of the male who was an almost exact mirror image of him, everything began to come back. The dark fog that clouded his mysterious past had been lifted … and part of him wished that it hadn't.

"_**It's a success …" An old man cackled as his creation's aqua eyes fluttered open.**_

"_**W-where … am I?"**_

"_**You are in my laboratory. This is where you were created, it is your home," The man explained, "And I am Vexen … your creator, and your master."**_

"_**C-creator?"**_

"_**Yes, you are my first successful clone," Vexen explained, grinning ear to ear as he watched the boy slowly rise into a sitting position while his curious eyes scanned his surroundings. His eyes quickly came to a halt as he caught a glimpse of himself in the reflection of a metal cabinet. He slowly lifted an arm, watching as his reflection did the same before touching his face, "You are a replica of a young boy by the name of Riku. He, unfortunately, refused to offer me his assistance, so I created you."**_

**_The replica's eyes saddened as he stared at his reflection, the reflection of another boy, "I'm a … replica …?" '_I'm … the second pick?_'_**

"_**Yes … and you obey me, understand?" Vexen hissed, "I am your creator, and you will do everything in your power to abide by my wishes. You must always remember that I am the one who gave you life … and I can take it away just as easily."**_

_**The replica said nothing in reply, so Vexen must have assumed that he got the point, "Now, I need to show you off to the others so just keep quiet. Don't say or do anything to embarrass me, okay?"**_

"_**Whatever …" the replica sighed as he slid of the edge of the cold table he had been resting upon.**_

"_**Good …" Vexen spoke as he smiled down at his creation … a creation that already despised him.**_

…

"_**I'm no fake! I may look like him, but even**_** I**_** have my own heart."**_

…

"_**If you want to use Riku to test Sora's strength then you need to take this replica and remake his heart to be just like the real Riku!"**_

"_**How could you?!"**_

…

"_**In this castle you forget all the useless stuff and remember for the first time what really matters. I remembered it Sora – the one thing most important to me. My promise with Naminé. On the night of the meteor shower … I promised to protect Naminé."**_

**_"Huh? I made that promise!"_**

**_"What?! You're crazy! She gave me this lucky charm and ..."_**

**_"I've got one too!"_**

**_"No way ... You think that fake's good enough to trick me?! That memory is _mine_ and you_ can't have it_!"_**

…

"_**I'm gonna protect Naminé. And no one's going to stop me."**_

…

"_**Sora … Your memory is a train wreck. So you tried to steal **_**our**_** memories instead. You tried to delude me with this fake charm. So I'm gonna—"**_

"_**No!"**_

"_**STOP!!"**_

_**Naminé … why? I only wanted to protect you. I only wanted to love you. Why? Why him …? Is it because he's real …? But I'm real too … I have a heart. You of all people should know that … because you're the one that broke it.**_

Riku clenched his fists in anger before ripping the mask from his face, revealing that he was an exact copy of the other boy; except for a few noticeable scars across his face. Other than that, they looked one in the same. But one was real and the other … was a fake.

"You!" Sora gasped, his ocean eyes growing wide, "You're the … the Replica!"

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing having to do with Kingdom Hearts … 

**Claimer**: Jetta … and Nero …

**Hikari**: Just a reminder, for those who may have forgotten, this story is based off the manga. That's why I stopped Riku's memories with Naminé destroying his heart. For those who haven't read the manga, Riku and the Replica never meet. So the next chapter should be interesting … I guess. XP I'm also assuming that Sora and Kairi were able to recall everything that happened within Castle Oblivion when Roxas and Naminé returned to their bodies. So it's like their memories are all linked together. If that makes any sense. XP I can't even remember where I heard it before so I'm not sure if it was hinted at, or if it was just a rumor (which I'm pretty sure it is), but I like it so I'm using it. n.n;;

Also, I hope this chapter is okay, it's a little short compared to the others and I'm sad to say that I don't feel happy with it. T-T So I hope it's not too disappointing. Anyway, review if you want to.


	12. Chapter 11

**Second Chance****: Chapter 11**

* * *

"How are you … alive?" Sora quickly questioned only to receive a sneer from the replica, "I mean, Naminé killed you, right?"

"S-she did, but she also brought him back to life," Kairi stated as she entered the conversation, "She … felt bad for what she had done, so she wanted to make everything right by giving you a second chance at life … one where you didn't have to pretend to be someone your not."

"How do _you_ know, this?" The replica quickly questioned as he eyed the red-head.

"Naminé is part of me … um, like my other half," Kairi tried to explain as the replica cocked a confused eyebrow at her, "She's my Nobody … it's … like … umm ..."

"A Nobody is what you become if your heart is taken by the darkness," Sora further explained, "It's the shell left over after the heart leaves the body."

The replica turned to Kairi, "If Naminé was you Nobody then how are you still alive?"

"It's confusing and involves a _lot_ of explaining …" Kairi sighed as Sora silently agreed with a nod.

"Whatever," Riku's replica sighed before catching the heated glare that his twin was giving him.

"Someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Riku growled, "Why is there another me?"

"I'm not you," The replica quickly snapped, "I was only created to look like you."

"Copying is the best kind of flattery!" Sora chuckled, only for his laughter to quickly die out after both Rikus glared at him, "S-sorry …"

"I don't understand …" Jetta spoke up, "You're a … replica? How …?"

"I was created by a man named Vexen as a way to help him gather research on Sora because the real Riku refused to help him," The replica explained.

"Wait, who's Vexen?" Riku questioned.

"He was this creepy old dude with blonde hair and always looked as if he's had too much caffeine," Sora described as he pulled at his cheeks to make his face more narrow and widened his eyes as he leaned in a little too close to his friend.

"Knock it off," Riku chuckled as he shoved Sora away, "You look like a freak."

"That's what Vexen looked like!"

"Yeah …" Riku rolled his eyes before focusing his attention back to his clone, "Continue."

"Uh … right so Naminé used her special abilities and planted fake memories within my mind in a way that made me think and act the way the real Riku would, but in the end Naminé only ended up killing me because I got a little out of control …"

"A little is an understatement …" Sora muttered beneath his breath, earning a swift elbow jab to the ribs from a certain red-head.

"So … you remember your past now?" Jetta questioned.

"I guess … Though it really doesn't make much of a difference considering most of those memories belong to _the real Riku_." Identical aqua-eyes clashed.

"I'm so confused …" Jetta sighed.

"Don't worry about it," Kairi giggled, "I don't think anyone _really_ knows what's going on."

"Which is sad because most of us were there …" Sora's eyes fell on Kairi, "sort of." Sora flashed the red-head a silly grin before turning to the two Rikus, only to find them glaring at one another.

Honestly, the replica had no idea why Riku was returning his heated stare. After all, he wasn't the fake. He had a real life, with real friends, and a real family. He was created from the great gene pool of life … unlike himself. Maybe he was just angry because some freak lab experiment was running around with his face? In fact, he was sure that was the reason why Riku was so pissy. Why was he so sure of himself? Because he was once forced to think and act like him, that's why.

The replica sighed as he broke the staring contest with his counterpart, allowing the spiky-haired boy to speak up. "How did you end up here?"

"We were escaping the destruction of our- Jetta's home planet."

"And out of all the worlds to choose from you just _happened_ to end up here?" Riku cocked a slender eyebrow at his replica, unable to believe the odds.

"Riku has a point … It does seem pretty unlikely …" Kairi commented.

"Maybe it was a … subconscious thing," Sora suggested.

Kairi tilted her head in thought before asking, "What do you mean?"

"Well, maybe Riku's memories were sending his mind hidden signals," Sora tried to explain, "The replica may have never been here before, but Riku has because it's his home. So, during all the chaos, Riku's replica tried to think of a safe place to escape to and the first thing that came to mind was the islands." Sora said all of this while waving his arms around in the air for emphasis, "To Riku, the islands are a pretty calm and peaceful place, so he went along with the fake memories and ended up here!"

"That's pretty deep, Sora," Kairi giggled.

"And for a shallow mind that's impressive," Riku added, causing his spiky-haired friend's bottom lip to jut out into a childish pout.

"That wasn't very nice, Riku …" Sora huffed, earning a smirk from the silver-haired teen, "I'd watch it if I were you. The replica hasn't said anything mean to me yet … I might just become his best friend instead." Sora stuck his tongue out at Riku as he linking arms with his friend's replica, only to be shoved away seconds later.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop calling me 'the replica,'" The male hissed.

"Why?" Riku spat, "It's who you are." The replica's aqua-eyes darkened as he glared hatefully at Riku. Out of everyone in the universe, why was he created to look like this prick? He was just about to snap back at the teen … when Jetta beat him to it.

"Stop it!" Jetta growled as she intervened, "He may be a replica but that doesn't mean he's not a real person with real feelings. Just because he has your face it doesn't mean he's beneath you, so stop treating him that way!" Jetta's eyes snapped from Riku to Sora and Kairi, "Riku's not the only one I'm talking to …"

All eyes quickly avoided Jetta's gaze because everyone knew she was right. Sora's attention fell to the sand as he kicked a random shell around while Kairi chewed on her lower lip. Those two were obviously feeling guilty, but what about the real Riku? Though the silver-haired warrior showed little sign of caring, the softness in his eyes clearly stated that Jetta's words had a lasting effect.

"I'm sorry," Kairi sighed.

"Yeah …" Sora spoke, nodding softly.

"If you want us to call you something different then at least give us a name," Riku grumbled, "or maybe you'd like it if we just called you Riku as well?"

"That would get confusing …" Sora stated.

"And I'd rather not share the same name with you any longer than I have …" Riku's replica spoke.

"So, what should we call you?"

"How about …" The replica paused as he thought about it for a moment before picking the first name that came to him, "… Siru." This brought a small smile to the red-head's face.

"Okay, Siru it is," Sora spoke with a smile.

"I guess I can get use to it …" Jetta muttered.

"Now the question is, where are you two going to stay?" Sora asked, "I have a guest room if—"

"We're not staying," Siru quickly interrupted, "We have something important to take care of …"

"Are you talking about Nero?" Jetta questioned.

"Who else would I be talking about?"

Jetta frowned as her eyes traveled to the sand below, "Why are you in such a big hurry to find _him_ again?" Jetta sneered, "Do you have unfinished plans?"

Curious eyes feel on Siru as they watched him grind his teeth from both anger and frustration. They weren't exactly sure who this Nero person was, but it was clear that he caused a significant amount of hostility between the two.

"Woman!" The male hissed as he snatched Jetta's wrist within his hand. Jetta struggled for freedom as Siru's cold eyes feel on the remainder of the group, "Excuse us for a few minutes."

The three teens said nothing and even if they would have said something it wouldn't have mattered considering Siru was already forcefully dragging the weaker female away from the group. And there they would remain standing until the two returned once again.

"We need to set a few things straight," Siru hissed as he released his hold on Jetta's wrist, "Listen, I want you to stop assuming I'm Nero's little laky because I'm not, okay?"

"But you—" Jetta was quickly silenced as Siru's finger pressed against her lips.

"I'm not finished," Siru spat before he continued, "I just want you to know that everything I did for that conniving little bastard was for your safety! Yes, I followed his every order like an obedient pup, and yes, I killed, but that doesn't mean I enjoyed it like his real sick and twisted followers would!"

The male took a few steps back as he rubbed at the temples of his forehead; letting a heavy sigh escape his lips. He let his body relax while Jetta absorbed what he had said before continuing, this time with a softer tone of voice, "You never realized it, but Nero was using you the entire time, even when you were far away. He knew that you were my weakness, and he exploited that weakness to the fullest. He gave me a choice … your life, or the lives of other," Siru's distant eyes hazed over as his gaze quickly shifted to the ocean, "and I think it's pretty obvious which one I chose …"

"You … you killed to keep me alive?" Jetta questioned, making sure she understood him correctly.

"… I'm sorry," Siru sighed, "I … only wanted to protect you." '_Like Naminé …Hn … It is funny how history likes to repeat itself …'_ Siru mused to nobody but himself.

There was a quiet pause before Jetta spoke up, "I'm … not sure if I should be flattered or freaked out …"

Siru let out a soft snort as a smile slowly drifted across his lips. It was the first time he had been able to _truly_ smile in months, and he was glad that Jetta was the cause of it. His aqua-eyes quickly broke away from the ocean and landed on another beautiful site; Jetta's smiling face.

"I missed you …"

"I missed you too …" Siru replied moments before Jetta jumped into his arms and buried her face into his chest.

"Can we … forget about chasing after Nero?"

Siru cocked a slender eyebrow before peeling the young girl from his chest, "After all this time … you want to quit? Just like that?!"

"I'm no match against a man who can destroy worlds," Jetta sadly stated, "I was foolish to chase after him once … I don't want to repeat the same mistake."

He knew Jetta had a valid point, but he didn't want to see her abandon her quest so easily, "We'll keep training, and together we'll defeat …" Siru trailed off as Jetta slowly shook her head at him.

"Maybe you can defeat him, but not me," Jetta spoke, "A common girl doesn't stand a chance … so, I'm going to admit defeat and live the rest of my life … peacefully ..."

"How … can you say that?" Siru questioned as he firmly grasped the girl by her shoulders, "Nero left you alive. He tested you, and you passed! You're not a common girl, Jetta, and you were meant to be the one to put Nero in his place!"

"Don't talk like that," Jetta growled as she broke Siru's hold.

"You really want to give up?"

"… Yes …"

Siru scoffed as he broke eye contact with the girl, "Don't you realize what's going to happen now? Nero's loose, and the other worlds are in danger. He took everything away from you and now he's going to do the same to every one else!"

"You're wrong … He didn't take _everything_ from me …" Jetta spoke as her eyes feel on Siru, "I still have someone who's important to me, and I'm afraid that if I continue after him … he'll take that away from me too …"

Siru blushed softly before quickly hiding it behind a heated glare, "Quit being so selfish!"

"But I—"

"What happened to the old Jetta," Siru questioned, "She was so strong and brave. All she wanted was to help others. She didn't want the glory of defeated the most feared man in all the lands. She just wanted to stop the senseless violence."

"And a fine job _she_ did," Jetta spat.

"So you lost. It happens. Get over it!" Siru snapped back, "Let's not let it happen a second time."

Jetta's nose crinkled as she nibbled on her bottom lip. "…. Fine … I'll keep fighting, but we're not going anywhere until your back is healed."

"My back is fine!"

"I'll be the judge of that," Jetta stated before heading back to the group of teens that had been patiently waiting on them to return.

"Alright … we're staying, but only until my back heals," Siru grumbled. He wasn't too fond of the agreement, but it was worth it.

"Okay, so we were talking it over and only me and Riku have guest rooms in our homes," Sora explained, "And since you look so much like Riku you can't be the one who stays at his house because then that would freak his mom out so—"

"No …" Siru quickly disagreed, "Jetta's _not_ staying with _him_." Siru didn't even have to glance in Riku's direction to know that he was glaring at him, "We'll both be staying at your house, if that's alright with you?"

"That's … uh … fine but we only have one guest bed … so where …" Sora began to fumble with his words as his mind raced just at the thought of the two sharing a bed, and other things his innocent mind shouldn't have been thinking, "I mean … if your both … ya know … and that's cool I guess …" Kairi giggled at the adorable blush that was creeping across Sora's face, and continued to smile after noticing that Jetta and Siru were wearing matching rosy cheeks as well.

"I'll sleep on the couch," Siru firmly stated, almost appalled at Sora for even suggesting such a thing. Not that he cared because they've shared a bed before and they would just be sleeping anyway, but for Sora to state it so openly and react to it so childishly made it seem wrong.

"Right," Sora chuckled as he sheepishly scratched at the back of his neck.

"Well, now that that's been decided …" Kairi turned to Jetta as she quickly latched a firm grip upon her hand, "I want you to meet one of my good friends. She should be here by now."

"O-okay," Jetta replied as she reluctantly followed after Kairi, leaving the boys behind.

An awkward silence fell over the three males until Siru spoke up, "Find me when you plan on heading home, Sora." And with nothing left to say he wondered off to find a quiet place to sit and think for a while.

Sora gave his silver-haired friend a goofy smile before jabbing him in the ribs with his elbow, "Who would have guessed today would be so eventful!"

"Well, with you around it's obvious that the peaceful times wouldn't last forever," Riku stated before heading for his favorite spot on the tiny island.

--------------------

"Selphie!" Kairi shouted, gaining the brunette's attention, "I'd like you to meet my new friend, Jetta."

"Oh my … you look … horrible," Selphie stated as she eyed the blonde.

Jetta was clearly insulted … but she brushed it off with a nervous chuckle, "Well, uh, I've been traveling around for a while—"

"Traveling where?" Selphie giggled, "We live on an island!"

"Uh, Jetta just likes to sightsee," Kairi stated, "She wants to see all the island has to offer while she's still young."

"Oh, that sounds pretty interesting," Selphie replied, "But what about school?"

"School?" It was obvious Jetta had no idea what the word meant, but Kairi was quick to save her.

"She's home schooled," Kairi quickly answered.

"Sounds like you live an exciting … and dirty life," Selphie stated as her emerald eyes traveled over the girl, "Who dressed you? You look like an eleven-year-old boy."

"I … uh …" Jetta turned to Kairi for help, but the red-head looked just as stunned as she was.

"I know! You need a makeover!" Selphie gasped.

"Makeover …?" Jet another stranger word that was foreign to the girl.

"Come on, Kairi! We have work to do!" Selphie giggled as she dragged her newest victim to the dock.

"W-wait! I have to tell Ri- … Siru that I'm leaving!"

"Who?" Selphie questioned.

"Don't worry, I'll tell him for you. Start without me, Selphie," Kairi replied before skipping off, leaving poor Jetta all alone … with Selphie.

"This'll be fun," Selphie cackled with a mysterious gleam within her eyes.

"S-should I be worried?" Jetta softly questioned, but Selphie only continued to giggle.

Kairi smiled to herself as she watched her childhood friend drag Jetta away, all the while wondering if it was a smart idea to leave her alone with Selphie, but with a smile shrug of her shoulders she dismissed the thought and went in search of the replica. On her way to the other side of the island she ran into Riku and Sora as they excited the cove … without the certain someone she was looking for.

"Where's Siru?" Kairi questioned.

"He wanted to be alone," Sora answered, "Why?"

"I'm delivering a message," Was Kairi's only replied as she disappeared behind the old, wooden door.

Back in the cove, Siru was left to muse on his newly discovered memories. He felt as though he was just realizing who he was for a second time. It was aggravating – to say the least – to not know who he truly was. After all … you're the one who knows yourself best, right? Then why did He feel so … lost?

He should have been able to pick out the false emotions and thoughts from his fake memories, but everything seemed so real that he couldn't. Everything he felt … the pain … the sadness … the love. They were all so real to him … despite the fact that they weren't real at all.

And Naminé …did his love for Naminé effect the way he loved Jetta. Sure the two looked the same, and maybe that was the reason why he became interesting in the girl in the first place, but he didn't want to believe that he was so … shallow. It was in that moment when a horrible question surfaced within his mind.

Why _did_ he love Jetta?

Sadly, his question was answer … by nothing. At the worst possible moment, his mind drew a blank.

Siru became so wrapped up in his panicked thoughts that he didn't hear the red-head's approach. He definitely wasn't prepared to be disturbed so soon. He was in an unstable state. And the fact that he saw Naminé instead of Kairi for a brief second didn't help his situation.

The male's cheeks burned as he quickly forced his gaze back upon the ocean, all the while grateful for putting his mask back on, "What do you want?"

"I just came to tell you that Jetta has been temporarily kidnapped by Selphie, so she'll meet you at Sora's house later," Kairi explained.

"Should I worry about this … Selphie person?"

Kairi giggled, "No. Selphie's a sweet girl she wouldn't do anything _bad_ to Jetta."

"Then why did she kidnap her?"

"To give her a makeover …"

Siru rolled his eyes, "Whatever …"

Kairi waited a moment longer until she realized that their conversation was over. She was a little disappointed that he didn't bother to thank her for her efforts. "See if I ever do anything for you again," the girl muttered to herself after she was out of earshot.

--------------------

Sunset came sooner than expected. Then again, time always seemed to pass rather quickly when Siru was lost in his thoughts. Even on the trip to the main island, Siru barely spoke a single word to the rather chatty Sora; who was just how Siru remembered him to be. It was a comforting thought that his memories – though lies – weren't _completely_ false.

Once on the main island, Siru obediently followed after Sora as his hidden eyes took in the peaceful scenery around him consisting of sparking golden waters and pleasant town houses for as far as the eye could see. They were just like the memories … Riku's memories. But what came after it, the warm feeling within the pit of his stomach, wanted to make to make him hurl because that warn feeling … was the feeling of being home. This wasn't his home … it was Riku's, and no matter how he tried to ignore the feeling his heart wouldn't let him.

"Kairi?" Sora muttered, briefly breaking Siru from his thoughts as his eyes fell on the red-head seated upon the steps of Sora's home. However, the woman only held his attention for a split second before his eyes drifted elsewhere.

"Finally!" He heard Kairi gasp, "We've been waiting forever!"

"Oh please, Kairi," the spiky-haired boy scoffed as he waved the girl's comment away, "You're just over exaggerating."

"Even so, it's been thirty minutes, and it's rude to let two beautiful women wait for so long," The girl spat.

"So what, you do that to me all the time," Sora growled in his defense – and the defense of men all over the worlds! – "I give you a specific time to be ready, and yet when the time rolls around you're always 'just give me a sec, Sora, I'll be down in a minute.' One hour later …" Siru tuned the rest of Sora's babbling out as his eyes continued to wander about.

It wasn't until a moment later when he spotted a shimmer of gold from the corner of his eye when his attention was drawn back to the steps leading up to the front door of Sora's house. He slowly peered around the arguing couple to find another young girl sitting upon the steps fiddling awkwardly with the hem of her skirt. It wasn't until her eyes rose from the dirt and locked with Siru's when he finally realized who he was staring at …

Siru chocked on his words as his cheeks burned with an unusual sensation before finally murmuring the girl's name, "Jetta?"

Kairi instantly stopped her squabbling with her spiky-haired friend as a smile instantly shot across her pretty little face. "Yeah!" She quickly turned to Jetta and pulled her to her feet, letting Siru's eyes gain better access to her body, "Isn't she just _too_ adorable! Selphie's a miracle worker!"

"I … wasn't _that_ bad …" Jetta muttered beneath her breath as she uncomfortably shifted from foot to foot underneath Siru's gaze. She could literally feel the male's eyes roaming the length of her body, only causing the redness upon her cheeks to grow brighter. Truthfully, she didn't understand why he had to stare at her, she hadn't changed _that_ much. The only difference was her shorter hair that now lightly danced upon her shoulders and the new feminine clothing – which she considered too revealing.

"What do you think, Siru?" Kairi eagerly asked as she playfully shoved the embarrassed female into his chest, "Isn't she cute?!"

Siru held the girl an arm's length away to examine her further before finally coming to the conclusion of, "I like the skirt."

"It's too short," Jetta spat as she tugged at the sky-blue mini-skirt even though she was fully aware that tugging on it wasn't going to make it any longer.

"I don't think so."

"Oh course _you_ wouldn't …"

Siru smiled behind his mask before leaning in close the blushing girl, "Don't worry about it. You look nice." He smoothly whispered into Jetta's ear before tilting his mask to the side so that he could plant a gentle kiss upon her burning cheek.

This didn't help Jetta's situation at all as the blush upon her face deepened. Honest, if any more blood went to her face she was liable to pass out. Luckily she didn't. Though if she did really pass out she would have had a smile upon her face.

Siru watched in mild amusement as Jetta's fingers softly brushed over the area where his lips once made contact. Her skin still prickled from the sensation of the male's warm and moist lips upon her cheek. It had been so long – too long – since she last felt that kind of affectionate contact from the male, and it wasn't until now when she realized how much she missed it. She wanted more … but not while they were in the company of their new friends.

Afterwards, Siru and Jetta settled down into Sora's cozy home. They were introduced to his parents as 'exchange students from the western district.' The parents – amazingly – bought their son's lie, even though they were still currently trying to figure out how they forgot something as important as housing two young teens for a month. Either way, they welcomed the two with open arms and hearts. Sora's mother even found Siru's mysterious mask adorable instead of creepy; which Jetta found rather odd, and even more so when she called it cute. Apparently she just thought the boy was shy.

Other than that, the rest of the afternoon went by smoothly …

--------------------

"_You're just going to leave without saying good-by?" _

_Jetta spun around while letting an involuntary gasp escape her lips as her eyes fell upon the ghostly pale woman. She should have known that she wouldn't be able to sneak away without waking someone. Then again … the mystic probably already knew a week ahead of time that she was going to leave._

"_I can't stay, Issa," Jetta sighed, "And I'm sure you already know why …"_

"_I know, and it's for the best," Issa spoke, "If I kept you here … well … let's just say the outcome wouldn't be as positive."_

"…_What's going to happen?"_

"_You know I can't tell you that," Issa replied with a smile as she rose from the ground, "But I can make it easier for you." The mystic placed a small slip of paper into her friend's hands._

_The blonde gazed down at the parchment only to find a map drawn out for her to follow, "This is to Nero's hideout, isn't it?"_

"_It'll take you two days to reach him, but it's better than waiting around a week for him to find you," Issa spoke, "Don't slow down for anyone or thing. You can't allow us to catch up with you." A smile graced the woman's lips while she gave her companion a playful wink._

"_Thank you …" Jetta sighed before pulling the woman into a friendly embrace. _

"_Get going before they wake up!" Issa hissed as she pushed Jetta in the direction she needed to go._

Jetta awoke from her light slumber with tears streaming from her eyes. It had been the third time tonight she had woken up with the salty liquid staining her cheeks, but for some reason this time felt the worst. Maybe it was because Issa knew what was to happen to her all along. She knew the planet was doomed to die … and she knew she was going to die with it. But why? Why didn't she come along? Siru would have been able to save her friends too right?

Whatever the reason, Jetta was sure that Issa had made the right one. Even if it meant that she would have to die for it. She didn't want to admit it, but that thought gave her confidence. Maybe Siru was right. Maybe she really was the one that was meant to take down Nero. It was a stretch, but she would believe in it … for the moment.

The only problem now was that she couldn't get back to sleep. Then again, she really didn't want to sleep if it meant that she was going to wake up crying again. So, instead of sleeping, Jetta let her mind get carried away with various random thoughts. Eventually her mind rested on Siru. He had been through so much, and not just since she had known him.

Would he have been better off if she never got him involved with Nero? Technically no since he would be dead at the moment, but maybe … life would have been better to him.

As her mind continued to revolve around her silver-haired companion, she couldn't help but wonder what made him wear that haunting mask. Did he really like it enough to constantly wear it? Was he wearing it now as he slept? Curiosity got the best of Jetta as she slipped out of bed and traveled to Sora's living room, where Siru slept peacefully.

To her surprise he slept without it on … but to make up for it his face was practically buried within his fluffy pillow. '_Even in his sleep he tries to hide his face …_' Jetta sighed as her eyes scanned the room for the mask. Maybe she could hide it from him? A devilish smile graced Jetta's lips as she now thoroughly searched for his mask … only to find it minutes later underneath Siru's pillow.

Why was it so important to him?

Lost in her thoughts, Jetta neglected to notice that Siru had woken from his light slumber thanks to her rummaging. And she nearly screamed at the sight of Siru's aqua eyes glaring at her when her gaze shifted back to his form.

"What do you want?" Siru muttered, his voice muffled from his sleepy state.

"I uh … nothing," Jetta replied, "I just … couldn't sleep, that's all."

"So you decided to bug me?"

"I'm sorry … I wasn't trying to wake you …"

Siru studied the girl for a moment before asking, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Jetta quickly snapped.

"Something must be wrong if you can't sleep," Siru stated as he reached out and cupped the girl's chin within his hand, forcing her to look at him, "You've been crying … Why?"

"It's nothing to worry about," Jetta sighed as she quickly broke eye contact with the male.

"You miss your friends … don't you?" Jetta said nothing, only confirming Siru's assumption, "You know … there's always a chance that they survived …"

"Don't give me hopeful thoughts," Jetta muttered, "It'll only hurt more in the end."

"Then what am I suppose to say to make you feel better?"

Jetta smiled softly. It was nice to know that he still cared, "Can I … stay with you?"

"Maybe it would be better if _I_ stayed with _you_ …" Siru spoke as he rose from the couch only to disappear in a haze of black mist.

The girl was a little stunned at first, until she realized what he had done.

Forty seconds later, Jetta was back in the guest room glaring at the lump in her bed, "That's a really lazy move."

"You're just jealous," Siru chuckled as the bed shifted slightly from Jetta's weight.

"Heck yes I'm jealous," Jetta muttered, "You have to teach me that trick."

"I don't think your pure little heart would be able to master it."

"Should I be insulted by that statement?"

"Not at all," Siru replied as he rolled over so that he was facing Jetta, "Sora's going to hate you for forcing me into your bed."

"I didn't force you."

"Yes, you did," Siru spoke as he reached out and brushed a few stray strands of golden hair out of the girl's face, "You just didn't realize it."

"Yeah … cause I secretly have mind controlling powers …"

Siru rolled his aqua orbs before quickly throwing a hand over her mouth, "I'm trying to be sentimental, damn it. Shut the hell up!" Jetta grumbled incoherent words that sounded something along the lines of an apology, so Siru granted her the freedom to speak once again.

Oddly enough, Jetta remained silent as the comforting sounds of night enveloped the dark room. Their eyes locked as Siru traced the pads of his fingertips down Jetta's jaw, across her scars, and over her lips before tilting her head to an angle that allowed him perfect accesses to her lips.

Though he would never openly admit it, Siru hesitated just a breath away from making contact with the young woman's lips. To Jetta it was a playful teasing, but the reality of it was that Siru was panicking. Did he want to allow Jetta close to his heart again? If he did, would it only cause further problems? …Would Nero use her again?

All signs pointed to yes as he closed the distance and captured Jetta's lips with his own. There were always going to be problems, and where Jetta became his weakness … she also became his strength. Without her, he had no reason to fight. He was just an empty shell filled with bitter, lonely darkness. He needed her.

He loved her …

Siru slowly parted their lips as he snaked his arms around her delicate figure and pulled her into his chest. No words were exchanged as the warmth of their bodies melted into one, allowing them both to drift off into a peaceful slumber …

…

"Jetta?"

"Yes?"

"Get your hand away from my mask."

"Sorry …" the girl muttered, bringing a smile to the replica's face.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts …

**Claimer**: Jetta, Issa, and Nero

**Hikari**: Okay … I hate to change his name this far into the story, but I can't really call him Riku anymore because now there's two of 'em, and I don't feel like typing out 'the replica' or 'Riku's replica' or anything like that over and over again. Why Siru? Cause it stuck with me from the first chapter. Why didn't I just call him that to begin with? No idea, that's just poor planning on my part. XP Sorry.

Just to warn everyone now, updates for the next few chapters may be later than usual because I have to get all of my notes together and organized. Mainly I'll just be working out all the worlds they are going to go to. I'm pretty sure I have all the ones that I want, and – just so ya know – I'm sticking with Disney related worlds (or others that relate to Disney some how … I'll explain when the time comes). And on top of that it's almost December, which means that Final Exams are coming up. T-T So I might not post again until late December or January … Sorry.

So yeah, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll work hard to get the next one out as soon as I can. X3


End file.
